The prince's pauper
by SymphonicPyro
Summary: Light is an egotistical prince that believes himself the smartest of his kingdom. He is forced to marry Misa and one day decides to escape the castle by taking a day to look around the Kingdom's Marketplace, there he meets L. More detailed summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sudden inspiration I got, No I am not stopping with the Naruto story I'll still update it. Enjoy the story**

**Summery: Light is the prince of the kingdom Narvarra, he is forced to marry Misa the princess of the kingdom Palahorra. Sayu is excited for her older brother and encourages Misa to spend more time with Light while Suichiro and Sachiko plan for the wedding. One day, in order to get out of the hectic castle, Light goes out to the village for a walk. There he meet's L a pauper who is eating cake in the streets. Disgusted Light approaches L and criticizes him. L outsmarts Light and angers him. Light never being one to enjoy losing come back almost everyday to try and out smart the pauper.**

**Couples: LxLight (Main couple) One-sided MisaxLight MattxMelloxNear (Side couple)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or the characters**

**Warning: Shonen - ai curse word here and there  
**

Brown hair shown in the light and his Hazel eyes glared down at the meek guard that was standing in front of his throne, his left foot was draped over the arm of the chair while the other leg dangled of the side of the chair, his right elbow was resting against the opposite chair arm while his head was supported by his hand, and in his left hand he played with an apple twirling it around and occasionally throwing it up into the air and then catching it again only to repeat the process. This was Light Yagami prince of Narvarra, handsome, smart, and almost every girl's dream.

The meek guard that stood in front of the prince's throne was shifting from foot to foot, hand's held behind his back, and staring at the ground. The guard had black straight hair that covered his brown eye when he looked down. He was Light's guard and his name was Matsuda. "Umh....uh" Was all that he could start off with as he felt the prince's eye burning holes into him, suddenly the floor was more interesting than what he was about to tell the prince. He didn't understand why he was the one that had to break this news to the prince, he liked the prince and he would rather not get on the prince's bad side. Plus, the king and queen were the ones that planned this so they should tell him not Matsuda.

"Well, out with it" Light demanded and Matsuda froze and slowly looked up mumbling something. Light looked at him with a confused face and continued twirling the apple in his hand. "What?" He asked and watched as Matsuda slowly lifted his head once again. His brown eyes met with the prince's hazel ones and he took a big breath hoping that the prince wouldn't take out any irritation on him, as much as admired the prince he was drop dead scared of him when angry. Matsuda repeated what he said and Light's eyes went wide and the apple fell from his hand, inside of his head little miniature replicas were going crazy trying to get his brain to function properly again.

"I'm getting what!?" Light screamed and Matsuda backed away slowly, this wasn't good the prince was angry and was going to take out his anger on the closes thing at the moment. Hell hath no Fury, Light has taken it all, he stood up abruptly and stormed past a startled Matsuda and slammed open the door of the throne room, stomping out. He stormed through the halls and into the stairways Matsuda followed meekly behind him, he continued storming through the castle and stopped when he reached the dinning room which he was sure his parents were in. He took a deep breath, even though he was angry beyond reason he was still the picture perfect son. Matsuda stopped behind Light and waited for the prince to enter. He was sure he was the only person that has ever seen the prince angry or expressing any emotion at all.

Laughter was heard coming from the door and Light's right eye twitched for a second before he entered the room and looked around. Sitting on far end of the abnormally long table, which Light never understood why they needed it for only four people, was his father, his mother sitting on the right side. Matsuda walked into the room and stood beside Light still slightly trembling. "Your Majesty" He whispered low enough so only Light could hear. "That girl sitting to the left of the king is you new bride-to-be" Matsuda finished and Light looked to the right of his father.

A blond girl with blue eyes looked back and him and blushed, she had red lipstick on and blue eye shadow. The girl stood up and Light took note of what she was wearing. A long pink puffy dress with many laces and the occasional black bow on her skirt, Her red covet had black thin laces criss-crossing each other. A loud squeel from behind Light startled him and he turned around in time to see Sayu, his younger sister, run up to Misa and hug her. "You brother's new fiancee right?" She asked and the blond girl smiled and nodded.

"Sayu let go of Misa" Sachiko asked politely and Sayu blushed noticing her mistake and sat down next to her mother apologizing. Misa walked towards Light and bow.

"Misa, is very pleased to meet you" Misa said. Light stared down at the girl that was bowing down at him, she didn't seem that bad, but he would have settled for someone with less make-up on. The blond girl looked up and Light slightly nodded his head signaling that the girl could stand up straight. Once the girl did so Light held out his arm so Misa could take hold of it, he might not approve very much of the girl yet, but he knew his manners and when to follow them. Misa stared at the arm that was being held out to her, realizing what the arm was for she laced her arm with the prince's. She was led to the table and seated and then Light took his seat next to her. Matsuda stood at the end of the table looking over the family before realizing that he should be standing behind the King and scrambled to his spot.

"Now, Light" Soichiro began and Light knew that he wasn't going to like what his father had to say. Every since he was small whenever his father began his sentences or explanations with "Now, Light" it meant something he wasn't going to like was going to be mention and of course, being the best son he would have to suck it up and deal with it. "You are 18 year old now, which mean your old enough to get married." Soichiro continued, Matsuda observed his prince and noticed the light twitch of his right eye and wanted to crawl behind the chair, but that was very unguardedly like of him so he stood his ground. "Misa is the princess of Palahorra and has been looking for a King to rule her kingdom with her." At this Misa waved her hand at Light even though they were sitting right next each other. "Your going to marry her and rule both our kingdom's"

**A/N: Review or I won't post anything past a second chapter, I'm serious I have that short amount of an attention span.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they encouraged me to write this chapter, I would like to ask a favor. If I for, whatever reason, fail to keep you attention please tell me how I might have kept it and I can improve my writing ability.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o: Thank you your review kinda made me excited to post this chapter and see what you think. I have decided who is Seme and who is Uke yet though the chances of L being Seme are high.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: I honestly can't agre with you more if I had the chance to rule the world, but I had to marry Misa to do it. I'd turn tail and run. Thank you for the review**

**sayuri2023: I have a weakness for kings and prince's and knight and all those medieval things. Thank you for the review**

**Thank to those that added the story to their favorites and/or Alerts list**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note nor the character (but damn I wish I had thought of the plot instead)  
**

Light wanted to slam his head against the wooden table he was currently sitting at, across from him was Misa still talking and not noticing the slight twitch of Light's right eye. The blond girl has been staying at the castle now for two days, only two days and already Light wanted to pick her up, throw her out the window and completely forget about her. The problem? that he was a prince and a prince throwing his future bride out the window wasn't a good way to show the kingdom that you were going to be a good ruler.

Light stared at Misa who kept talking in her high pitched voice. The prince wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, but caught a few words such as "Marriage" and "Ruler" and "Kids". Funny thing is none of what Misa was suggesting was scaring him only annoying him along with the bubbly attitude the blond seemed to pick up in the last two days she was with his family. Either his family was happier and more outgoing then he originally though or this girl was a god damn good actor for fooling Light into believing that she wouldn't be so bad. Horrible mistake.

"Misa is so excited for the wedding!" Misa exclaimed and Light's eye twitched once again. That was another thing that the prince hated, the girl spoke in third person. She couldn't speak like a normal person and try to at least act a little bit normal, not like a blindfolded monkey. No, she had to try and be "cute" by speaking in third person and acting like a total retard. Light couldn't take it anymore he stood up and excused himself from the room to head over to his own bedroom to get rid of the blond's voice that was trapped inside of his head like a catchy song.

Light exited the room and walked down the hallway, Matsuda following him trying to keep up with the prince's pace, his helmet that was a size to big and kept spinning around. Matsuda had to place it back correctly and hold on to his over sized spear. "She seems friendly don't you think, your majesty?" Matsuda asked with a smile and received a grunt in return making him frown a little. Matsuda had found Misa very friendly and instantly took a liking to the blond girl and her happy-go-lucky attitude, but apparently the prince didn't think that her attitude was as amusing.

Light reached his room and opened the door walking inside savoring the silence of the room. Being inside the living room with Misa for three hour with the girl never shutting up about the wedding was the perfect way to make you appreciate the silence. Matsuda watched as the prince walked around his room collecting the books he was going to study. Matsuda leaned his spear against the wall and took out and apple for the prince to calm him down a bit. "Your majesty?" Matsuda said cautiously so he didn't startle the prince, which never really happened, but you couldn't be to careful.

Light put the books he was carrying down the big wooden desk and turned around to face Matsuda waiting for the guard to speak. "Would you like and apple?" Matsuda asked and held out a perfectly red apple that looked like it was full of juice. Light nodded and gracefully took the apple and bit it, turning around to open the first book that he was going to read. The apple was extremely juicy and some of that juice smeared all over the prince's lips making them glisten in the light. Matsuda stared at Light as he took a second bite from the apple and flipped a page scanning it for something. The prince was perfect in a nutshell, his hazel eyes were perfectly shaped while his brown hair always seemed to behave and want to please the head it was on, his high cheek bone gave his face an almost feminine touch. Matsuda snapped out of the trance he was in and leaned over the side of the table he was on. "May I ask? What are you reading?"

"War tactics and economic strategies" Light responded without looking up from his book and took another bite from the apple, beside being handsome the prince had smarts and he believed that he was smarter then anyone in the kingdom, he was sure he was the brightest in the palace. The prince believed that if you were smart enough you could take down even the strongest army. Matsuda nodded and began to turn away and head for kitchen to get another apple in case the prince wanted a second one once he was finished with the one he was currently eating.

As Matsuda reached the door it flung open and Sayu stood on the other side, Matsuda stepped back fast enough to avoid the door slamming into his face, but tripped backwards and landed on his butt, his helmet circled around his head and he reached up to place it in it's proper place. "Light, Misa is waiting for you at the stables" Sayu stated with smile and laced her fingers together and sighed dreamily. "She wants you to go horseback riding with her" Sayu continued and her eyes were glazed over as she stared into nothingness.

Light almost cursed and slammed his head down on the table, almost. He turned around in his chair and looked at Sayu in her dazed state. "You encouraged her didn't you?" Light asked and waited for a response, knowing his sister she probably did. Out of all the people in the castle that were excited for the wedding Sayu was the worse, she has been sticking Misa and Light together in a room alone almost every minute of the last two days. Every time Light managed to get out of the room there was Sayu just waiting to tell him about a new idea Misa wanted to do.

"You'll thank me later" Sayu responded and walked over to her brother poking him on the nose "You don't want to keep Misa waiting" she stated. Light sighed while closed the book he was reading and stood up walking over to Matsuda who was still on the floor and held out his hand. Matsuda took the hand and hoisted himself up following the prince out of the room grabbing his spear on the way and fixing his helmet when ever it spun out of it position. Sayu smiled as she watched brother exit the room and turned toward the desk the prince was previously sitting down at and picked up a book. She stared at the book with a disgusted face how her brother enjoyed reading things that dealt with war and economics was beyond her, she would much rather read a romance novel where the princess was saved from the evil dragon by a handsome prince. She sighed heavenly at her fantasy before skipping out of the room to think up of another way to get her brother and Misa together.

Light stepped out of the castle and walked across the field with Matsuda in tow, he was considering running into the woods and getting lost for a couple of days before reappearing magically and stating that Misa had tricked him into getting lost. He reconsidered that thought, Misa didn't seem smart enough to pull of a stunt like that. Actually, she was a completely air head, that and _he _would seem like an air head if he told people that he _actually_ fell for a trick that _Misa_ had thought up of. Matsuda turned the helmet once again and held onto his spear with both hands, they were going horseback riding, he hated horseback riding he was never good at it actually he completely sucks at it. The last time he rode on a horse he mounted it backwards and the horse began walking with him screaming while holding on for dear life. He shuddered and hoped that he would at least mound right this time he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Light and Misa.

The reached the stable and entered it a groomer came up to them and told them that Misa was waiting for them outside and the she had their horses out there. Light thanked the groomer and stepped outside putting on his gloves, this was going to be one long ride. In the middle of the field was Misa in a white dress waiting for them she was holding a white horse, black horse, and brown horse. Light was sure she would want to ride the black horse since in contrasted with her white dress.

"Light! Misa has been waiting for you!" Misa screamed and ran toward Light hugging him and kissing him on the lips. Light inwardly grimaced, the girl high pitched voice was ringing in his ear and the third person speech annoyed him even with a simple sentence. Misa let go of Light and Matsuda chuckled a bit while Light looked at him questionably.

"Your majesty, you have red lip stick all over your lips" Matsuda said trying to hold in his laughter which resulted in him speaking with a high pitched voice. Light blush from embarrassment and cleaned the lipstick of his lips. He thanked Matsuda and walked over to the horses with the clumsy guard following close behind. As predicted Misa chose the black horse and mounted it while Light mounted the brown horse, they waited for Matsuda to mount the black horse, but when the guard only stood there Light got irritated.

Matsuda stared at the horse with pure horror as it black eyes stared back and it snorted in his face, it wasn't very guard like of him to be scared of a horse, but he was terrified. The horse was massive and it's beaded black eyes were staring at him, oh god. "Get on" Light urged and Matsuda flinched, the prince sounded irritated, the one thing that would win over any fear Matsuda had is Light being mad or irritated. "Hurry up and get on." Light repeated and Matsuda scrambled over to the horse mounting it's back to quickly to for his brain to comprehend what he had just finish doing.

**A/N: Did I fail at keeping your attention? L will most liely enter by chapter 4 or the next chapter if I feel like typing that much, or you can choose, how does that sound?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kinda. of. a. short. chapter. I apologize, I meant to write more, but I had gotten busy and ended up writing a short chapter. Well the good news is, L is entering in the next chapter  
**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: I'm glad you think it is a good story and that you could wait another chapter. I understand how you hate Sayu for liking Misa (She annoys the hell out of me in the show and Manga).  
**

**sayuri2023: Good news for you, L is appearing in the next chapter, Sayu considerate? not in this story sorry she's excited for the wedding and likes Misa so yeah.**

Misa sat at the edge of the lank her feet slightly dipped into the water and humming a random tune oblivious to the glare that Light was sending her way as he stood next to her. So far the trip has been pleasant for Misa torture for Light, the girl hadn't stopped talking the entire way to the lake and Light had wanted to jump of the horse and run into the woods to bang his head against a tree. Not only did Misa not know when to shut up, but she stopped for every single little detail, a flower who's pedals were white with slight pink in them, a squirrel climbing up a tree, and at one point she stopped to watch a cloud float by. A cloud! Light was on the verge of grabbing Matsuda's spear and run Misa through with it.

Light stopped glaring at Misa the second she quit humming and turned to face him. "Misa, is enjoying her time with Light" She stated and stood up skipping towards her horse and mounting it. Light followed suit. "Let's keep going" Misa said excited and lead the horse to walk deeper into the woods. Light sighed and followed behind her while Matsuda urged the horse to begin galloping.

Matsuda bounced on the horse when it didn't moved and groaned. "Common I need to follow Prince Light and Princess Misa" He complained and kicked the horses behind which in turn made the horse rise on it hind legs whining and running forward pass Light and Misa who looked at him in shock. Matsuda held onto to his helmet with one hand and with the other he held onto the horse's rains while screaming for his life.

Light's right eye twitched, Matsuda always seemed to get himself in these type of situations. How the man managed to live this long was beyond Light even more how the man managed to get to be his guard. The prince snapped the rains and the horse ran after the black horse catching up quickly. "Matsuda pull on the rains" Light screamed, but Matsuda didn't seem to hear through all the screaming he was doing. All this craziness going around the castle was annoying Light, Planning the cake, residing his vows, planning how the wedding area would be, none of it was amusing and chasing Matsuda on an angry run away horse wasn't making Light feel better.

Light urged the horse faster and in complied with it's masters command until it managed to catch up with the black horse. The prince reached over Matsuda's arms and grabbed the rains pulling them back, hard. The black horse rose on it's hind legs and in turn Light's horse did the same and he fell of the horse landing in a mud puddle.

Matsuda looked down at Light's pissed off face and slowly backed the horse backwards, this wasn't going to be pretty. Light slowly rose and glared hard at the black horse, he wasn't having the best time of his life. The past two days has been hell, first Matsuda came and told him he was getting married, Next he meets his overly happy to bubbly bitch of a fiancée, Then his over excited sister decides to play even more of a match maker and stick him and said bitchy bride alone in almost every room of the castle for almost every minute of the day, His parents interrupt him every time he has time alone to plan the wedding. Today he gets trapped in a room with Misa for almost three hours, Get forced into ridding a horse with her, and to top it all off his Butt was wet and dirty with mud!

Misa arrived with on the white horse and instantly jumped off running to hug Light around the waist. "Is Misa's Light okay!?" she asked and Light visibly twitched, now she was claiming him hers, that was the last straw. He had been through enough these two day's, Misa was a pain, his little sister helped out said pain, his parent' were too focused on the wedding and he, being the perfect son had to put up with it and he couldn't take it anymore.

Light pushed Misa of his waist making the blond girl stumble backwards a couple of feet. He stalked over to the brown horse he was on before and mounted it before looking over to Misa and glaring at her. "Get on the horse we are leaving" he stated and waited for the girl to do as she was told, when she didn't move and only started at him with an appalled face he almost screamed at her, almost.

"Misa get on the horse" He stated once more. Misa pouted and held her hands together in a begging position.

"But Misa wanted to ride with her Light some more!" She whined while Light closed his eyes and his right eye brow twitch. Light didn't bother repeating his command a third time instead and turn the horse and rushed it in palace's direction. There was no way he was going to stay another second with the blond girl if it meant h had to heard her voice.

**A/N: Short, right? Well I hope you enjoyed it anyways, I promise I will make the next one longer then this as an apology.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's a somewhat longer chapter this one reached two pages, sorta. Anyways L enters in this chapter and will probably be in the next one.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Putting L of until this chapter was probably a good Idea, yes you are correct not even being Kira deserves to have Misa as punishment.**

**sayuri2023: I apologize but I can't put Misa and Matsuda together that would give Light a headache hell, it would give me a headache.**

**NamuKitsune: L's in here I hope I got his personality somewhat correct. I hope you liked this chapter**

**Mwahahahahahaha: Thank you I can't really stand stories without enough descriptions cause my brain goes on over load to think of how a place looks or someone feels. I repeat things on purpose just so you know. Can you kindly inform me what a run-on sentence is and i'll look out for them.  
**

Light slowed the horse down to a walk and sighed, rubbing his temples with his right hand. He was currently in the middle of the commoners quarter, he didn't go back to the castle knowing that would be the first place anyone would look and right now he didn't feel like being found and then hearing everyone tell him about how bad he treated Misa a coupe of minutes ago.

People in the quarters looked at him with wide eyes before bowing respectfully when the prince looked in their direction. Light continued leading his horse through the streets not caring where he was going only knowing that the more he moved prospects are that the guards wouldn't be able to find him. Eventually Light reached the Market Place.

The Market Place was basically a large block dedicated to booths that sold flowers, instruments, books, food, and clothing. Commoners usually came to the Market Place to run errands or attend meeting they had, but sometime children ran around playing game like hide and seek, tag, and marbles. Right now the Market Place was lively, people were speaking and some were playing instruments while other dance along to the music.

Light was amazed to say the least, back over where the castle was people were uptight and straight forward. Their Market Place consisted of well dressed people walking around with their noses high in the air and scowling at people that looked at them funny. Granted, there were one or two polite people there, but that was rare to find. The prince looked to the right and found a baker selling bread to a mother while having a conversation with her. The mother's children were running circles around her and tagging each other before running around in the opposite direction.

Light then looked to his left and a man was bargaining with a salesman while holding a flute. Apparently the salesman said something that interested the man because he rose the flute to his mouth and began playing. He played a happy tune and the children that were circling their mother ran in front of the horse and began dancing to the happy tune while smiling and laughing.

The prince continued leading the horse across the Market Place while looking around, no one seemed to noticed that the prince was around then. They were all busy bargaining or dancing to music while their children circles around stranger and playing game on the floor.

The horse stopped walking and Light looked down to see what had stopped the horse. He was to busy taking in the scenery to see where the horse was walking to, for all he knew the horse could have stepped into a bucket. What had stopped the horse wasn't that it stepped in a bucket, it was a strange man sitting down of the floor it a particular way while eating a piece of strawberry cake with white frosting and a cherry on top.

Light scrunched up his nose and looked down at the man with a disgusted look, the man obviously didn't care for personal hygiene. The man wore a white torn shirt with stains of who know what on various places, the man dark blue pants were torn on the bottom and wrinkled without any possible way of being restored back to it's previous state. The black hair on the man's head was unruly and untamed it didn't look like it had been washed in a while.

The man looked up and Light retreated back a bit at the look the man gave him. Big black eyes the size of saucers were staring at him with big bangs under them. The man face was covered in dirt and mud much like the back of lights own pants, since he couldn't go back home to the palace and change them. This man was obviously a pauper that most likely stole that cake when no one was looking.

"I realize you are the prince" The man said still staring at the prince. Light was surprised that the man spoke to him and was left speechless, but continued to stared down at the strange man. "But even though you are the prince I do not believe that gives you the right to stare down at someone while they eat." The man continued and Light's eye widen and how bold th man was. Even though he knew that Light was the prince the man spoke to him like he was a common person, no one Light knew spoke to him like that, no one even dared to since the prince had a strict reputation of losing his temper quickly.

"I can look down on who ever I want" Light stated in a matter of fact voice and went turn his horse around. The strange man simply continued to stared at Light like he was studying the man. His eyes locked on to Light's face and the prince looked up sensing that he was being watched. He met the man's large black eyes and felt as if they could look through him.

"I never said that you did not have the right to look down on someone" The man stated and went back to eating his cake. Light stopped turning the horse and looked down at the man assuming that he wasn't done speaking. The man took a bite from the cake and savored the flavor before putting down the fork and wiping his lip with his white shirt. "I said that being prince dose not give you the right to stare at someone eat, it is very uncomfortable for the person eating." The man said and took another bite from the cake. Light's eye twitched which we all know meant that the brunette prince was getting irritated.

"And how exactly would a pauper like you know what my right are and aren't" Light hissed out and glared at the strange man that was eating the cake he spoke. It was irritating the prince that the man was disrespecting him so easily and not caring. The man was eating cake for the love of god, he watched as the man took the last bite of the cake and swallowed it. Light was beginning to think that the man didn't hear him speak.

"I may be a pauper" The man said and stood up. Light stared at the man's posture. Apparently that man cared about his posture as much as he cared about his hygiene. The man was standing with a hunched back and his hands in his pockets staring back at Light. "But at least I speak to people with respect " The man finished and turned around beginning to walk away leaving Light completely speech less while staring at man's back. As soon as the man was out of sight Light scowled and roughly turn the horse in the direction of the castle. What was supposed to be an escape from the hectic life in the castle turned out to be a worse pain in the ass then Misa on sugar.

"Your majesty everyone's been looking for you!" A guard told Light as he passed through the gates that surrounded the palace. Instead of replying though Light sped past the guard and hurried the horse into the stable still furious about the man in the Market Place.

Misa was walking out of the castle still moping about being left behind at the lake with Matsuda. She had to eventually leave with the clumsy guard wince the whole point of going horse back riding was to spend more time with Light and she had no interest in spending time with the guard. She began hearing hooves coming from her right and turned in that direction in time to see Light's horse coming in her direction with Light riding on it. Her eyes brightened and she held out her arms in a position that looked like she was about to give the rapidly approaching horse a hug. "Misa is glad that Light has come back to spend more time with her!" She exclaimed and Light narrowed his eyes. Even with the distance he had between her and the horse and the loud noise of the horses hooves he could still hear her voice. She was crazy if she thought that Light came back to the castle to spend more time with her.

As the horse got closer to the blond girls with out slowing down, Misa realized that Light had no intention of stopping the horse and crouched down into a ball arms over her head to protect it, not that it would do much against the horses hooves. Light was debating whether to let the horse run over Misa and severely injure her or stop the horse and listen to her voice. He chose neither, instead he made the horse leap over the blond girl and continued ridding towards the stable hearing Misa's voice screaming to him that she understood that he was in a hurry and couldn't stop to spend time with her. Light rolled his eye at her naivety and realized he never got the strange man's name.

**A/N: I usually re-read anything before posting it, but tonight I can't I have to sleep or I never wake up or when I do my instincts are set to "Kill" So if you find any errors tell me. I'll fix them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright chances are that I might not update next week, you see thing is that bedside writing I work on a comic and** **I draw** **so one week I dedicate it to drawing while the other I work on my stories. I do know for sure though that I'm going to update once but that's for my Naruto story**

**Responds to reviews:**

**NamuKitsune: I tried to make him seem like a smart ass I guess it worked.**

**sayuri2023: Thank you and yeah L arrived.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Thank you for the compliment. To answer your question if Light ran over Misa it wouldn't be much of a story line. You were half right about the stealing thing you'll see in the chapter.**

**Kat (): Thank I'm glad that I can keep your attention. As much as I love Light don't you love it when L outsmarts him?**

**Mwahahahahahaha (): L is awesome true. Thank you I'll try and look out for those I'm pretty sure that run-on sentences are my weakness in writing I'll find a way to fix it though. I tried to get L character down I'm glad I got it correct.**

**Thanks to the people that added this story to their alerts list too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

**Warning: Nona at the moment  
**

Light's hazel eyes followed Misa as she ran back and forth to talk to all the wedding planners that filled the room. The prince himself didn't feel like running from one side of the room to the other like the blond girl was doing and resorted to sitting down on a couch and have people come toward him. The room they were in was going to be the area were the ceremony was going to be held. Another person called Misa over and she ran to the other side of the room to look at some fabrics.

Light sighed and covered his eyes while massaging his temples. A week. That's how long the blond girl has been staying at the castle. After the little incident with the horse Sayu sent them both to the beach which resulted in Misa running after sea gulls while Light walked away from the blond girl. Then came the sweet little stroll across the park. That didn't end well either, Misa tripped over a carelessly placed toy ball and tumbled into the lake, which Light had to admit was pretty damn well funny. After that Sayu told Misa to give the horse back ridding another try. At some point during the ride, Light ended up falling on his ass again. What did all these events have in common? Simple Light ended up walking away from all of them not wanting to see the blond girl for the rest of the day.

"Your majesty?" Matsuda asked timidly as he approached the prince. He had been standing across the room watching Misa run back and forth when his eyes landed on the prince's tired form. He had decided to go up to the prince and try to cheer him up a bit. So here he was now walking up to the prince holding his spear with both hands while his helmet tilted to the side. Light looked up at Matsuda with tired eyes and sighed.

"Yes" Light asked and waited for the timid guard to respond. Matsuda looked around the room before looking back down at Light who was supporting his head with his right hand while the arms elbow rested on the right knee.

"Your majesty you look tired maybe you would like to go ride out in the kingdom?" Matsuda offered while he fixed his helmet. Light sighed heavily, normally that would have been a great offer but Matsuda probably wanted him to go with Misa and she was what was making the prince so tired. Light was about to turned down Matsuda's offered when the clumsy guard continued talking. "We could go without Ms. Misa if you would like" Matsuda continued and finally got his helmet to sit still.

Light wanted to scream out in joy at Matsuda's offer. "Alright" Light answered smiling and stood up. Matsuda was over joyed that the prince actually accepted his offer and smiled happily. He lead Light out of the room while Misa was distracted by another planner. The second Light exited the room he let out the biggest sigh Matsuda had ever heard. He must have been tired.

"Thank you" Light said and followed Matsuda out of the castle and into the stables where the horses were. Through out the entire walk Matsuda was grinning like a chestier cat and patting himself in the back. Light walked over to the black horse Matsuda rode the first time he and Misa went horse back ridding and led it out. Matsuda chose the brown horse and followed Light outside. The prince mounted the horse and waited for Matsuda to do the same.

The timid guard, although he had ridding a horse twice in one week, was still terrified of the giant animal and it took him a bit longer to get on the horse than it did Light. Both men rode the horses through the palace gates and into the rich area of the kingdom. Remember how Light had described the Market place of the wealthy side of the kingdom? Well that was exactly how it looked like around here. Women walked around with their noses in the air and holding umbrellas to stop the sun from hitting their skin. While men showed off their wives and money by buying the most expensive items on sale. The kids weren't like the ones in the commoner quarters. There were no kids running around having fun, there weren't any playing games on the floor, There weren't any dancing around to music. The children stayed besides their parents obviously not wanting to be there but not daring to go against their parents wishes.

Light looked around the area and frowned at the lack of excitement there was here. He would rather be at the other Market Place were everything was lively. He looked over to his right at a group of giggling girls. The girls batted their eye lashes and fanned themselves the second he looked over in their direction. They were obviously trying to impress the prince with their false beauty and it irritated him. The girl's reminded him of the one he had waiting at the castle to make his life miserable. Light scowled at the group and turned his horse around and urged it to run in the direction of the commoners quarter. Matsuda's horse stopped walking and rose on it's hind legs in surprise when the prince's horse ran in their direction.

Matsuda stared at the prince's back as he rode away. He wondered what made the prince turn to abruptly and ride away. Soon the prince was almost out of sight and Matsuda realized that he was being left behind. He urged the brown horse to run after the prince before he got out of sight. "Your majesty please wait!" Matsuda screamed while he held on to the rein with one hand and his helmet with the other. "Your majesty!" He screamed again and continued after the prince.

Music rang into his ear's and Light sighed happy to be once again in the commoners Market Place. Again, no one seemed to noticed that he was there. They were to preoccupied with their own chores or games. He urged the horse forward and looked around and the lively place, it was a nice change to have such a carefree surrounding.

Matsuda appeared behind the prince while slowing the horse down to a stroll. He looked around and his mouth gaped open. This Market place was so much better then the other. The happy-go-lucky atmosphere was contagious. Light looked down at a pair of children that were drawing on the ground with stick. There were two stick figures that were holding swords while they fought a poorly drawn dragon.

"Your majesty?" Matsuda said and caught the prince's attention. Light looked in the direction that Matsuda was facing and his mouth gaped open. Across the duo there was a bakery where bread, cakes, and all other type of pastries were sold. In front of this bakery was the strange man from couple of days agi sweeping the ground while the baker watched over him suspiciously.

The strange man looked up and his big black eyes met Light's hazel ones before he turned around and continued sweeping. "He looks quite poor don't you think so?" Matsuda asked while he adjusted his helmet once again as it tilted and blocked half his vision. Light continued watching the man not responding to what the clumsy guard said.

"Matsuda" Light started to say. Matsuda turned his head to the direction of the prince and waited for the young man to continue talking. "Go wonder around the Market Place, buy whatever you want, do whatever you want. I'll meet you at the palace later" Light continued and handed Matsuda a bag of money for him to spend. Matsuda watched as the prince urged his horse towards the bakery and then looked down at the bag of money in his hand. The prince was usually never this kind, whenever the prince wanted Matsuda to leave he would glare and the clumsy guard would leave the room so fast it almost seemed that he would fly. The meek guard remembered the glare he usually received if he didn't follow order and went pale. He decided to follow the order the prince gave him and turned the horse around.

Light dismounted the black horse and tied it to a post before walking up to the bakery. His gaze never left the strange man's back. The baker seemed to have noticed the prince walking up to his store because he ran into the store and came out with a freshly baked cake. Light stopped walking in front of the baker who shoved the freshly baked cake towards the prince. Light stared at the cake before gently pushing it to the side and smiling awkwardly. "Thank you, but I don't enjoy sweets very much" The prince stated. The strange man looked up from his sweeping and stared at Light like he had grown a second head.

The baker stood still with an "O" shaped mouth before running inside slamming the door shut on his way inside. The strange man watched the baker run around the store before he place the broom to lean against the wall of the bakery. "Well he isn't giving me any cake" The strange man stated while he scratched the back of is head. He then looked over to the display table that was set up in front of the bakery and stared longingly at the slice of strawberry cake.

"I don't think it would be smart to steal when I'm here" Light stated and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He saw the stare that the strange man gave that piece of cake and instantly knew that the man was about to steal the cake. How the man actually thought that he could steal something while Light was around was beyond the prince, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"I don't believe that you would bother trying to catch me" The strange man said while he walked forward and reached out for the cake. Light clenched his teeth and scowled at the man. What the hell was the matter with this man? He never showed any respect and spoke to Light as if he had known the prince his entire life.

"And why would you think that?" Light asked through his clenched teeth. The man never looked at Light, he never even turned slightly in the direction of the prince. All he did was pick up a small piece of cake he held in his hand and ate it savoring the taste. Light was extremely disgusted, the man ate the piece of cake with his bare, dirty hands.

"Simple" The man states and he ate another piece of the cake again savoring the taste. "There are bigger things for you to be worried about, such as the wedding you are planing to have" He continued and licked his figures. Light could literally see the trail of dirt being lifted from the man fingers by his tongue. The man went to grab another piece of cake and Light grabbed his wrist successfully stopping the man.

"Stop that your stealing and I won't tolerate it" Light stated and glared at the man who in turn only stared back at him with dark black eyes. The prince glared harder when he noticed that his glared wasn't doing anything to intimidate the man.

"You don't really want to stop me" The man stated and put the plate that held the cake on top of the display table and then turned to face Light. The prince scowled at him and tighten the grip on the man's wrist almost stopping the blood circulation. A normal person would have been screaming for mercy by now, but the man continued to stared at Light. "You don't really care if I steal the cake" The man continued. "You only want to stop me because you are subconsciously angry at me for outsmarting you" The man finished and Light clenched his jaws together while he glared at the man. True since he had met the man a couple of days ago he has been ill tempered and his mask has crumbled a couple of times for about a split second, but that didn't prove that what the man said was true. "By the way if you truly want to hurt someones wrist you need to aim for the pressure point" The man added as an after thought and grabbed the prince's wrist pressing said pressure point.

Light let go of the man's wrist and fell down on his knees gripping his hurt wrist. The man grabbed his cake and took a bite from it before looking down at the prince. "You should stop thinking highly of yourself" He stated and ran away while Light slowly stood up and tested his wrist. He almost called the guards to stop the man from getting away, but instead turned around and stalked back towards his horse pushing anyone that stood in his way to the ground.

**A/N: Karma's a bitch don't you think so? So is Irony. Any sugestion's on how to improve my writting would be nice. By the way if the story lost it momemtum around the middle it's that I had to stop typing yesterday my computer was annoying me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright I am back. Let me explain what happens okay? I work on stories a lot of them, most I don't post on the internet for various reasons. A side from working on stories I draw a comic. My friend has a crush on my main character and refuses to allow to quit it. So one week I dedicate it to drawing while the other I dedicate it to writing. Got it? Good.**

**Respond to reviews: **

**NamuKitsune**:** I know Light acts like a spoiled brat, I enjoy making him a spoiled brat. Thank you and here is the next chapter**

**sayuri2023: Thank you I aim to please.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: This is one of those stories that writes it's self so even I don't know which way it is headed.**

**amaitoru: Shocking for Light indeed. I can garantee Light won't become a wimp**

**Mwahahahahahaha: My teacher's never taught me where to place commas so I never really bother. Im glab you enjoy the story so far**

**Disclaimer: I don't Death Note or the charecters**

**Warning: None right now.  
**

Light rode through the palace gates at an incredible speed. His hazels eyes glared at when ever they landed on and he radiated a bad aura. He was angry actually he was beyond angry, he was pissed. The horse neighed in protest as Light urged it to go faster. Anything that dare to stay in his way would have to choice to either get out of the way or get trampled. He wasn't stopping this horse any time soon. If only Misa were in front of him at this moment, he certainly would hesitate to trample her right now.

Matsuda sat to the right of the stable's entrance. He was playing around with his new musical instrument the he had bought at the market place. It amused him how many different noises the Ocarina could make if you covered the hole properly. He held the musical instrument toward the sun and admired how shiny the smooth surface was.

The sound of hurried hooves reached the clumsy guards ears and he turned to face the direction of the noise. Matsuda's eyes went wide and he scramble out of the way. The prince turned the horse into the stable and Matsuda stared at the area where the prince disappeared into. A loud slam and curse later the prince stomped out of the stable and headed towards the castle. He glared at Matsuda as he walked passed the clumsy guard.

Inside the castle Sayu was searching for her older brother. She wanted tell her brother about her new idea to get Misa and him together, or closer together. The plan consisted of a candlelight dinner under a starlight night at the roof of the castle. There would be roses and flower everywhere and Light could show Misa how much he cared for her during the dinner. She began hearing the sounds of steps coming her way and turned around in time to see Light walking across the hallway. She squealed and ran after him.

"Your Majesty please slow down!" Matsuda begged as he ran after Light speeding body. His helmet tilted to the side constantly and the over sized spear tripped him every once in a while. Light appeared not have heard Matsuda since he kept walking forward. It's been 30 minutes since he spoke to the pauper and he was still furious the last thing he wanted was to run into Sayu and one of he little plans -

"Light there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

And that was when all hell broke loose. Light turned around and glared at Sayu, hard. The only though that ran through his mind was to grab Matsuda's spear and run Sayu through with it. What ever it was that his little sister wanted it better have not consist of a blond bubbly girl.

"Misa and I were talking and we decided that-" Sayu began to say her eyes were beginning to glaze over again.

"No" Light stated blankly and Sayu was left with her mouth hanging wide open. Her brother had never said no to her. It was always "Fine" or "Okay" or she would keep begging and he would eventually get tired and say yes, but he never said no. Light turned and headed over to his room while Sayu regained her composer. She shook her head and followed her brother as he walked to his room.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!" Sayu protested. Light glared at her but didn't say anything he only continued to walk towards his room completely ignoring the protesting 13 year old girl.. "Light stop walking and listen to me!" Sayu demanded and stomped her foot down.

Matsuda who had been following the two sibling since the beginning winced. Not good, the prince was already angry enough as it was and the prince never liked to be commanded around especially when he was angry. Light flinched and turned around slowly, his face had pure hell written all over it. If this had been a small cartoon show a giant rain cloud would have floated over his head and lightning would have struck someone by now.

"Sayu" Light warned and the clumsy guard began backing away slowly. The princess stood her ground and tried to conceal her fear by putting on a brave face, didn't work. "Leave me alone NOW or I'll tell mother and father who exactly it was that opened the gates into the Kingdom and allowed the wild animals to enter." The prince continued and Sayu's face went pale. She remembered that incident. Soichiro and Sachiko were both furious at all the wild animals that were terrorizing the kingdom and promised a giant punishment to who ever had open the gate. Sayu had been too scared to take the blame so Light had taken it in her place. He had completely twisted the story around so that it seem to be an accident and had gotten of the hook.

"But" Sayu began and trembled when her brother's glare intensified tenfold. Matsuda by now was standing on the other side of the hall way completely terrified. The princess was lucky she could high tail it out of there, but he wasn't he had to be stuck in the same room as the prince the entire day. "Misa wanted to" Sayu tried again and Light silently gave her one more chance to get away.

"I. Don't. Care" Light stated strongly and Sayu gulped. She turned around and screamed "Sorry" a couple hundred times while running away. The prince stared after his sister before turning around and noticing that he was in front of his room. The little argument he had with Sayu just now distracted him that much. He sighed and entered his room.

Matsuda carefully approached the closed door. This probably wasn't a good idea without something to help the prince calm down. He stopped in front of the giant marble door and swallowed. What calmed the prince down? Almost nothing. The only two thing that calmed the brown haired prince was a trip around the Kingdom and apples. Apples! That's it he could the prince some apples that always worked before. Smiling, Matsuda turned and headed for the kitchen. He tripped over his own feet and mumbled and ow before getting up and hurrying to the kitchen before the prince could opened the door and find his guard face down on the floor.

Misa's red lips continued moving and Light rested his head on his left hand. 1 week and 3 days, that's how long it's been since the blind princess had entered his beloved palace. After the little incident 3 days ago with the pauper and Sayu he had been forced to comply with his sister's wish and eat a romantic dinner with the blond girl. How did that end you ask? Well at some point during the main course Misa spilled wine all over he dress and went away to change. After that a frog decided to land in her plate scaring the blond silly which made her stand up and at the same time flip the table. That resulted in Light being covered in food and having a frog hop on to his head. Misa apologized about a billion time before she finally used her head and picked up the table. By the end of the dinner Light had stood up and walked away covered in food and scowling. He promised to curse his little sister to the next oblivion the second he got his hands on a wizard or mage.

"Misa, just can't wait until Light thinks up of another activity Misa and him could do" Misa chirped and Light's right eye twitched. Again with the third person talking, can't this girl just spontaneously combust or something? "Misa is sorry for what she did last night, Misa is just scared of frogs" Misa apologized "Will Light please forgive Misa?" She asked and put on her best pout. Puffed our lip, big round blue eyes and all. Light almost laughed in her face.

Forgive? Her? That's was the funniest thing Light had ever heard. Ever since the blond girl arrived to his castle his life had been hell. It was hell to get the stupid sauce from the chicken out of his hair last night, the sand from the time they went to the beach had gotten everywhere, And his butt still hurt from the two time he landed on it while horse back ridding with the blond girl. Light almost told her that he wouldn't forgive her if his life depended on it and that she should go home now, but he remembered the fact that he was supposed to be the greatest son alive and he was supposed to marry this girl. Why? Because his parents said so. Fuck.

"Fine" Light reluctantly answer and gave her a crooked, awkward smile. Misa beamed and jump over the table kissing Light fully on the lips and hugging him. Light stiffened and inwardly groaned this was going to be one long heck of a day. Misa let go of the prince and took his hand forcing him to stand up. "Let's go to the Market Place!" Misa declared and dragged Light out of the room. "Misa needs a dress for the wedding!" She screamed and lead light out of the castle and into a carriage.

Light's eye twitch excessively, this was not fun, for him at least. So far the Market place has been hell for him. That stupid pauper has been outsmarting him every time he went there and it was infuriating him. He looked over to his right at Misa who was looking out of the window. She was admiring her soon-to-be Kingdom. All the rich people looked at their carriage with wide eyes. A couple of girls waved at Light who only grunted and turned to look out his window.

House after house was all the Light saw on the ride to the Market Place. Why was this so much more fun when he was ridding the horse? The carriage slowed down and Misa bounced in her place excited to finally be out shopping with Light. The prince exited out of the carriage and another group of girls called his attention. He scowled and turned around to help Misa out of the carriage.

Misa grabbed Light hand and held on to it as she ran to a booth that sold different dresses. Light looked at all the dresses while Misa picked almost every dress at the display. The hazel eyed prince looked at all the dressed Misa had in her hands before sighing. This was going to take a while. "Misa loves this dress but she thinks that she will look better in this one!" Misa stated and held out two dresses in front of Light.

The prince looked between the two and grimaced. The dresses were tacky and had way to many colors, laces covered most of the skirt on one dress while the other had laces on almost every inch. Light looked up at Misa's face and noticed that she expected and answer. He looked around the booth and pointed at a dress on the far end of the booth. Misa turned around to inspect the dress that Light pointed at while Light himself sneaked away from the booth.

Light sighed once he was far enough that Misa couldn't see him and began walking around. The Market Place was surprisingly empty today. There was almost no one walking around or standing near booth like there was the other day. Light continued walking through the booths and stopped mid step. In front of him almost 3 booths away was the pauper.

**A/N: Any one got any suggestion on how I can improve the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize, my computer broke down and it is a battle to turn it back on and sometimes it completely shuts down on me. Any ways About the longer chapters request I received about a week ago**. **I'd like to do that, I can't be sure about fast updates though.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Paon: I'm glad you enjoy the story. Don't worry L and Light interaction is coming soon.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Thank you I'm glad that you don't find any flaws in the story so far, but if you ever do just tell me okay? I swear you are like a mind reader the day I first started writing this chapter I read my reviews and you had wondered excatly what I was typing at the moment**

**NamuKitsune: Misa is possessive (I just haven't gotten there .... yet) I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

Light watched as the pauper was held by the collar of his torn white shirt by a guard. In the paupers hand there was an item that Light couldn't quite see and even though he was being held by the collar of his shirt and being screamed at, the pauper kept an indifferent face. Light approached the two and the guard glanced up at him and then returned to screaming at the pauper before he realized who was approaching them.

The guards face had panic written all over it while the pauper simply looked over his shoulder and stared at the approaching prince before turning his head to look at the guard again. Light stopped in front of the guard and glanced at pauper before he crossed his arms and returned his gaze to the panicking guard. "Whats going on here?" Light asked and the guard began to stutter.

"Th-this man wa-was" The guard began and Light got irritated. The guard reminded him of the stammering buffoons back at the palace that were helping to plan the wedding. Every time one of them came anywhere near the prince they would start shaking and lose they ability to form words together.

"Spit it out would you!" Light screamed.

"This man stole an item from one of the booths you majesty!" The guard responded quickly and the pauper rolled his eyes. He didn't steal anything he just happen to find it on the top of one of the conveniently place tables. Semantics, right?

"I did not steal it" The pauper interrupted. The guard glared at him and Light simply waited for the pauper to continue talking. He was sure that one way or the other the pauper was going to get out of this. "I simply found I on the floor a while back" The pauper lied through his teeth. The prince didn't know this though, so it was okay. "You simply though that I stole it because of your stereotypical way of thinking" The pauper finished and looked at the guard waiting for a response.

The guard was fuming, he saw the pauper steal the necklace from the top of one of the booth when no one was looking and now the pauper is lying and the prince would believe him. Light glared at the guard and gritted his teeth. Is this really how the guards around the kingdom thought? "Let him go?" He demanded and the guard looked at him with a surprised face but let go of the pauper anyway.

The pauper stood there with his thumb in his mouth as he watched Light scold the guard. A smile surrounded his thumb as the guard glared at him before he got screamed at by Light and sent away. That was just too easy. "We seem to run into each other quite often" The pauper stated once the guard was gone.

Light turned around and snatched the necklace out of the paupers hand. He had realized the pauper was lying when he saw the small smile on his lips being reflected on one of the mirrors that lay on the booth right next to them. "This" Light said as he held up the necklace at eye level. "Is going back to where you stole it from" He finished and grabbed the paupers arm leading him to the first booth to their left.

Fuck. That was all that ran through the paupers mind as he was being dragged through the Marketplace. He had guessed wrong the prince didn't buy his lie, well at least he got away.

Both men passed in front of a booth that sold sweets. Light passed the booth without a second thought but the pauper stopped walking which in turn forced the prince backwards. The pauper stared at the delicious pieces of cake longingly. He couldn't believe all the different flavors, Chocolate, Vanilla, Hell there was even Ice cream cake. He looked to the right and there was his favorite flavored cake top with the strawberry and whip cream.

Light looked at all the different flavors of cake and his face scrunched up. He never did like sweets, ever since he was small the only thing he would have with sugar would be the cookies one of the maids cooked for him. Cake and cupcakes never really appealed to him. It was disgusting hoe people would actually rot their teeth with all this stuff, and if they didn't rot their teeth they grew so big that if someone were to roll them down a hill towards a couple of houses they would destroy everything in their way.

The pauper reached out to grab the cake with the strawberry on top, but the prince saw him and grabbed his arm. "What do you think your doing?" The prince sternly asked and the pauper stare at him with a blank face. Light glared at him and pulled his arm to get the pauper to walk but instead landed on his butt when he couldn't get the pauper to move. "Let's go we are returning this necklace"Light stated and stood up trying to get the pauper to move.

"I want that cake first" The pauper stated and continued to stare at the cake. Light was angry and couldn't believe what was going on here. The pauper wouldn't move for a piece of cake? Cake!? It's pastry he could make some when he got back to his home. "Lets go" Light demanded and pulled on the paupers arm.

"Not without the cake" The pauper responded not budging an inch. Light glared and called the baker to come over. The pauper's eyes lite up with excitement at getting what he wanted. That piece of cake was going to make his day. Light paid for the cake and grabbed a fork and plate so the pauper could eat and handed it over.

"There you have your cake" Light stated and began to pull the pauper away. "Now tell me where you got this necklace from!" He screamed and looked over his shoulder waiting to get an answer. Instead of an answer though he saw the pauper completely lost in his own world while eating the cake. This man was really beginning to irritate him. First he speak to him without respect, Next he almost maims his wrist, and Last he forces him to buy cake. He was beginning to think that the pauper did this all on purpose.

"Light! Misa has been looking everywhere for you!" Aw shit. Light thought as he looked at the direction of the fast approaching blond girl. Misa was wearing a new bright pink dress that she obviously just bought and in her hands were a lot of bags that probably held accessories for the dress. She reached light and jump on him wrapping her arms around his neck while burring her head in the crook of his neck. "Misa was so worried! She turned around for just one second and Light was gone!" Misa stated and Light winced at the high pitch voice that sounded right next to his ear drum.

The pauper looked up from his cake and spotted the couple in front of him. It interested him how the prince could have any girl in the kingdom and he chose this one, though he had to admit she was a beauty. "Misa thought her Light had been taken away from her!" Misa continued and The pauper rolled his eyes, beautiful yes, but with no brains apparently. Light again winced and his face twisted into annoyance.

"Misa I'm fine, you can let go now" Light announced and pushed the blond girl off. Misa smiled at Light and went to hook her arm with his when she spotted the pauper standing behind Light with an empty plate in his hand. The pauper was staring at the plate intensely as if waiting for something or wishing for what ever that was previously on that plate would come back.

"Who's Light's friend?" Misa asked and Light turned around to face the pauper. He had completely forgotten about the man and the necklace he stole. The pauper looked up and smiled at Misa, which made him look stranger yet.

"I am L" The pauper responded and Light's eyes widen. He just now realized he never knew the man's name. Granted, it's not like actually wanted to know it. Misa's mouth turned into a slight "O" shaped before she clapped her hands and introduced herself. "I am pleased to meet you princess" L said and Light's mouth gaped open. Oh, he talks to her with respect but with him he has the guts to be a smart ass?

Misa smiled and took L's hand guiding him towards the carriage on the side of the Market Place. "Misa loves Light's friend!" She stated and started humming a random tune. Light's right eyed twitched as he watched the duo walk away. He held the necklace at eye level and almost threw it to a random booth. Instead though he took a deep breath and placed it on the nearest booth before following the two. This was going to be a long, long day.

Light enter the carriage and knocked on the roof signaling to the driver that he could start driving. After knocking on the roof he looked too his left at Misa who was clinging to his arm not giving any sign that she was going to let go, and L who listened to Misa's chatting glancing at their arms every once in a while. Light sighed and looked out the window. House, House, Group of people, Dog, House. Eventually, Light got bored of the endless string of houses and the mindless chattering that the blond girl was doing next to his ear.

The carriage stopped at an intersection and a group of girls giggled as they notice who was inside. This was a trigger for Misa who jumped towards the window and glared at the group. This was probably the only time Light was thankful for having Misa everywhere. She was a possessive bitch and even though she had the attention span of a goldfish she was smart enough to know when other girls were after Light and ended up driving them away.

L watched as Misa glared at the group of girls who back away slowly under her gaze. She opened her mouth and a shrill "Don't you dare look at Misa's Light!" Came out and Light visibly flinched. The pauper continued to stare as Light closed his eyes and took deep calming breath's while the blond girl screamed out the window.

At last the carriage began moving again and Misa sat down with a huge smile of her face. Clearly she had missed the actions Light had taken to calm himself before. She hugged Light's arm and snuggled onto it. Light growled very lowly and stared out the window. That castle was finally coming into view, much to his relief.

The carriage passed the gates and followed the crest shaped drive way to the front door. Light pulled his arm free from Misa and opened the door stepping out. Finally they were home, Finally he can go into his room and read, and Finally he could take a long nap-

"This is quite a big castle" L stated as he stepped out of the carriage and walked towards Light. "It does look enormous from the Kingdom, but this is impressive"

-Damn he forgot about the pauper. Light looked to his right and glared at the only person in the entire kingdom that would challenge his authority. L simply stared back at him, locking his black eye with the prince's hazel ones and keeping them there for a second to long.

"Misa is so excited to show Sayu Misa new dresses!" Misa shrill high pitched voice sounded and both Light and L flinched in surprise. Misa grabbed all the bags that she had and ran into the castle, kissing Light's cheek on the way. The prince's right eye slightly twitched before he huffed and followed the girl inside, L trailing behind him.

"You highness!" Matsuda yelled out happily and ran over to Light. His helmet still twirled around his head and his spear was still much to big for him. He tripped over his own feet about two feet away from the prince. He mumbled a small "Ow" before he stood up and smiled up at Light saluting him. "I saw Princess Misa running by carrying a large amount of bags and presumed that you had arrived."

Matsuda's big puppy dog eyes shown with happiness and his smiles was big. Both of these feature indicated that he was glad that the prince was back. Yes this meant that he had to be wary of his actions, but it also meant that he didn't have to worry about the huge amount of damage that the prince could cause if he was angered.

Matsuda glanced over the prince's shoulder and spotted L who seemed to be studying the castle walls. "If I may ask your majesty" Matsuda began still looking over Light shoulder. "Who is this man?" He asked with a slightly curios face. It was rare for the prince to have friends over, and when he did have them over they never looked so.....misplaced in a castle before.

Light turned around and faced the pauper. How is it that every person so far thought that L was his friend? He didn't look like anyone the prince would be around. Hell the man barely looked like a pack of wild dogs would want to be around him. Misa's voice sounded from across the castle along with Sayu's as they screamed excitedly, no doubt talking about the wedding.

Light sighed and remembered that Misa had taken a liking to the man in front of him and that she wouldn't be too happy if Light told Matsuda to kick him out. He looked at the man up and down before coming to a decision and turning back to Matsuda. "He's a friend" He began and Matsuda immediately stood straight and paid attention to Light's response. "I ran into him down at the Market Place and invited him to stay here a while" Light finished.

**A/N: Grammar errors? Suggestions Tell me okay. Umm I'm thinking about writing longer chapters. Thing is that it might take a couple of days to type. What do you think? Should I write long chapters and update every friday? Or keep them the same length and update faster?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright a longer chapter. Let me see I'm going update on Friday's or Saturday if I don't update of Friday.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**NamuKitsune: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Yeah Sayu, not that smart, but she does suspect something. Let's get Light to like L a bit more before Misa learns okie? (Maybe I'll just keep her naive to make bad things happen)**

**sayuri2023: Throwing Misa off the criage. I would make Light do that, but that wouldn't be very princely of him.**

**Unknown (): I laugh at your review. I will update. Stick with me?**

**Hello and might I say; (): Your review, I loved it. Thank you for telling me how I could improve in writting. I took your advise though I'm not that verything is place correctly. I have spelling problems, but I'm working on it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

Light stomped over to his closet and forced the door open. He started grabbing clothing, throwing them at L who just ducked every time one article of clothing flew towards his head. Light growled as he looked through the closet for anything that would be appropriate for L to wear. If the man was going to stay at the castle he was going to have to look the part.

"Not that I don't appreciate the fact that you would allow me to stay at the castle," L started to say, but paused to duck a pair of long blacks pants and some shoes that were headed straight for him. "But I did not think that you would allow a pauper in here" L finished and caught a new dark blue shirt and black pants.

Light crossed his arms and frowned at the pauper. "Don't take it personally, Misa likes you, which means I'm going to have to keep you here for a while"

"You sound like you kidnapping me." L stated. He picked up the blue shirt in between his forefinger and thumb. It wasn't exactly his style, normally he would wear a white shirt and whatever color pants he had. Blue wasn't exactly his normal choice of color. "Do you not have something in white?"

Light right eye twitched. Matsuda (he had been standing in the background near the door the entire time) shivered. This man had a hell of a lot of balls that's for sure. Anyone who actually stood in front of the prince and spoke to him like this man did should have been given the power of every god out there. Light pointed towards his right where the bathroom was located and yelled out. "Go change!"

L shrugged and walked calmly towards the bathroom. Once L was in the bathroom and the door was shut Light flopped ungracefully on top of the bed and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be hell. Not only was Misa being a bigger pain then before, but now he had the pauper – excuse him L – in here who by the way has been a giant smart ass since the moment he met the man.

Matsuda watched as Light flopped down on the bed, he felt sort of bad for the guy. Misa wasn't do bad, actually Matsuda thought that she was fun to have around, but obviously the prince had an entirely different perspective of the girl. Now the prince had someone that spoke to him without respect, now that really pisses off Light. Poor guy.

Matsuda thought for a moment and took out an apple from his pouch. He approached the prince. "You're majesty?" he began holding out the apple in front of him with both hands. When Light lifted his hand from his face Matsuda smiled and held out the apple further. "You're Majesty would you like an apple?" He asked and Light smiled.

Light nodded; he took the apple bit into it. Matsuda watched as Light bit into the apple and congratulated himself in doing something else correctly. "Thank you Matsuda" Light thanked.

Both men looked towards the bathroom the second it opened. L emerged from the bathroom and Light almost smacked himself on the forehead. The man obviously didn't get the idea of taking a bath. L clothe were changed true, but his face and skin were both still filthy and covered in mud. L pinched his shirt looking down at it.

"Sir, you do realize" Matsuda began to say, but was cut off my Light who stood up and marched towards the pauper. He grabbed the blue shirt L was wearing and yanked it off. Then, he pushed the pauper back into the bathroom and shut the door.

All Matsuda hear was grunts and complains. He blushed when bad picture emerged in his mind. There was no way the prince would do THAT in there, the prince wasn't like THAT. The door opened up and Light emerged carrying the clothes that he gave the pauper in his hands. "Take a bath!" Light screamed throwing the clothing into the hamper.

A scream and loud thump later (Both sounds coming from inside the bathroom) the water was running and Light was back to eating his apple. Matsuda smiled sheepishly at what just happen. That was unexpected, normally the prince would calmly tell the person what to do if they got something wrong. What he did just now wasn't really something that happened everyday.

The door to Light's room opened up and Sayu's head popped in. "Brother? Whom are you talking to?" She asked walking in. Light looked over at his sister and scowled. Crap now what did she want him and Misa to do? Sayu looked over at Light, then Matsuda, and then towards the bathroom. She pointed at the bathroom and looked at Light. "Who's in there?" She asked. After a moment she gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Don't tell me you have another girl in there!" She screamed and stomped her foot. "Misa really likes you if you're messing around with another girl –

"I'm sorry, but I have checked a thousand times over and I reassure you that I am no woman" L voice interrupted Sayu's ranting. All three looked over at L who stood at the door of the bathroom --- completely --- naked. Matsuda blushed, Light's eyes went wide, and Sayu blushed. She pointed at L and she glared at Light still blushing. "You have man instead that's worse!" She started ranting again.

"Dammit Sayu BE QUIET!" Light screamed. Sayu stopped talking, her arm going back to its original spot on her side. Matsuda flinched and hide behind his pole, backing up a bit. Light stomped over to the bathroom, took out a towel and forcefully handed it over to L. "You put this on and then look through the closet for something else to wear!" Light demanded. L took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Light stomped over to Sayu before he said anything to her turned back towards the pauper who was already looking for something to put on. "And change in the bathroom will you!" He screamed. He turned towards Sayu now and pointed at the door. "Out!"

"But" Sayu started. She was beginning to give her brother her puppy dog eyes when Light turned her around and shoved her out to the hall. Sayu stumbled over before she regained her balanced. "You didn't have to be so mean!" She screamed. She crossed her arms and pouted at the now closed door. As if it would actually open to her pout. "Dammit! You have to be downstairs in an hour to fit your groom's thingy shirt stuff!" She screamed forgetting what exactly the "thingy" that her brother had to try on was called.

Light rolled his eyes and L stared at him from the bathroom door. Light rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down. The thought of having to spend another couple of hours with the blond girl was annoying enough, but maybe now that she took a liking to L she would bother him and now Light. He opened one eye and was met with big round black ones. "What the!?"

"I believe you are irritated by something" L stated and he tilted his head to the side. He searched Light's eyes for something. Light involuntarily blushed lightly and pushed the man away. L still stared at him though. "Judging from the fact that you began to get irritated the moment that preteen girl began ranting I believe that you do not actually like Ms. Misa?" L finished his statement with a question though Light knew it wasn't actually a question.

Light didn't bother answering, he turned around and sat down at his desk beginning reading. Even L didn't say anything he had noticed the faint blush that had been on the prince's cheek a moment before. He smiled. Matsuda who was no standing near the door looked between the two men in the room. He sighed and fixed his helmet, no more tension. Thank god!

"Misa loves how her Light looks in the tuxedo!" Misa screamed and clapped her hands. Light stared at himself in the mirror while everyone in the room gave compliments to the tailor at how well of a job he had done. L only stared at Light while Light continued to stare at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a traditional tuxedo, big whoop. L could steal one in the blink of an eye and Light could just buy one in the blink of an eye. Both men narrowed their eyes at how stupid the people in the room were. Why did they need a tailor again?

L stood up from his seat walking over to where Light was staring blankly at himself. "Your family must be extremely dense" He told Light and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"You have no idea" Light responded and turned to face L. Matsuda came up to the two smiling awkwardly.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to ask but why did you need a tailor for a normal tuxedo?" Matsuda asked. Light's almost laughed. To him it was funny that his clumsy sacredy cat of a guard was smarter then his family and noticed this fact too. He smiled at Matsuda and put his hand on the guards shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders while L watched Matsuda and gave him a giant toothy grin.

Matsuda was confused to say the least, he expected the prince to scream at him and tell him that he was an idiot for not understanding something obvious, but instead he got a hand on the shoulder, a friendly shrug of the shoulder and a toothy grin from Light's friend. Man what a weird day.

Light was actually having a good time staying with Matsuda and L. Matsuda, even if he was a bit dense at times and clumsy, was still good to have around. Somehow that naïve man always found a way to make Light feel better. L is a smart ass, but right now he was being tolerable and admittedly not so bad. The only thing that killed his mood was his thirteen-year-old sister that just finished grabbing his arm and was currently pulling him towards Misa.

L watched as Light taken away by the princess by the look on his face, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. Light scowled at the look on Misa's face. She had a giant smile on her face and looked like she was about to run towards him at light speed to give him a hug. As if on cue the blond girl ran up and hugged Light. Great.

"Misa wants Light to have dinner with her tonight!" Misa exclaimed. Light patted her back, but was scowling and cursing everyone who was involved in the disaster he knew was going to come. L walked up to the couple and stood besides Sayu who had a dreamy look in her eyes and held her hands in front of her as if she were praying.

"That's going to be so romantic!" Sayu exclaimed and looked over at Light. "Don't you think so big brother!" She asked. Light forced himself to smile. He nodded faking happiness, but inside his head the little Light's were thinking of ways to get out of the dinner. That's when L came in.

"Actually his majesty promised to show me around the kingdom today" L said. Everyone looked over at him. Light was actually surprised, well more thankful then surprised actually, but still L the guy who has been giving him hell for who knows how long was actually helping him out of this. There is a god out there!

"But Misa wanted to have dinner with Light!" Misa whined. Sayu glared at her brother, she crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen! Light was supposed to marry Misa. Sayu like Misa! She didn't like the man that was stealing her brother away from Misa!

"Misa and Light are supposed to have dinner together!" Sayu exclaimed. She pointed at L and glared at him. "Just because you're my brothers guest doesn't mean that you could take him away from his fiancée!" Sayu continued while L just stood there looking at her with big black eyes and his hands in his pockets, he looked bored. Light's right eye twitch and he rubbed his temples. Big headache, huge headache, colossal headache coming on. If he hears one more statement about how he and Misa are supposed to be together he would blow. "Misa is Light's fiancée which mean that they should spend time toge-

"Sayu I did promise L that I'd show him around the kingdom" Light stated. He placed his hand on top of her head. "Next time, maybe" He reassured. When Sayu crossed her arms and looked away Light turned to walk away. "Let's go L, Matsuda" Light demanded. Matsuda started at the prince mouth open wide before he snapped back to attention and followed him out while L simply walk out of the room and closed the door.

Outside of the room Light turn to L, smiling forcefully at him. He was grateful to the man for helping him avoid another disaster. "Thank you, I honestly didn't want to go with Misa to dinner tonight." He thanked. L stared at him with his apathetic expression. His black eyes bore into Light's hazel one's, making him feel like the pauper could see right through him.

"The prince is thanking someone" L stated, placing the tip of his thumb into his mouth. "And here is me thinking that your pride would get in the way" He finished. Matsuda stared at L with an open mouth and huge eyes. Light's eyes were wide and he could feel his right eye starting to twitch. What was with this man? He just finished thanking him (Something that he rarely did) and the pauper just finished insulting him.

"Well at least we all know your attitude is improving" L once again voiced his mind. He began walking ahead of the two while Light tried to refrain himself from screaming at the man and Matsuda smiled awkwardly. He had to admit these two were a pair. He wondered what would have happen if L were born a woman and not a man.

The three of them reached the stables; L and Light mounted their horses while Matsuda stared at his. He walked around the horse, calculating how high the horse was. Then he stepped back a bit and charged the horse. L watched fascinated at how Matsuda attempted to jump on top of the horse from the back while Light simply thought that the guard had finally hit his head too hard and went crazy.

Matsuda smiled from the top of his horse, silently congratulating himself. He was slowly over coming his fear of horses and soon he would be able to ride one without any difficulty. Too him this was a huge accomplishment. Yay Matsuda!

"Are you ready?' Light asked waiting for an answer. Both of the men nodded a response and Light turned his horse. They were all about to get out of the palace's perimeter when they heard two very high voices calling out to them.

"Light please wait for Misa!" Misa's very high pitch voice echoed in all of the men's eardrums. Light flinched; he rolled his eyes. What now? Didn't he tell them that he was going to show L around the kingdom? (Even though it was a lie). Usually when you tell someone they are busy they leave you alone, but not Misa oh no! She needs to be the center of Light's attention because she's "His Misa". Barf.

All three men turned around, spotting Misa and Sayu ridding towards them on two horses. Misa was ridding on a brown horse, her facial expression showed that she was scared at how fast the horse was going. She was gripping the railings so hard her knuckles turned white and her eyes were wide staring down at the brown horse. Sayu was on a white horse smiling up at Light like it was all good. Since she was Light's younger sister she was used to ridding the horses at a fast speed since Light had absolutely no patience at all.

Misa rode up next to Light and she smiled up at him when he looked at her. "Misa decided to go with Light and show Light's friend his kingdom." She stated. Sayu rode up next to Misa. She was happy that she had convinced Misa to do this, that way Light could show his friend around the kingdom and Misa could spend time with him. Everyone was happy this way.

Light forced a smile on his face. He just knew that this had Sayu written all over it. How did Sayu even think that he wanted to be around the blond girl? Oh right, she was blinded by the fact that there was going to be a wedding if this was successful (not that Light had a choice). Can't this blond monkey that people call "Misa" just fall down a very deep hole and die? Honestly it would be doing the world a huge favor. None wants an idiot around, Especially Light.

"Alright" Light responded. L stared at Light as he led the group out of the palace grounds. Misa was ridding right next to him, chatting mindlessly about the wedding. Obviously she missed the fact that Light was holding onto the horse's reins extremely hard. L wondered how much longer until the prince started bleeding. He looked over at Matsuda who was making small conversation with Sayu who kept stealing glances at her brother. Apparently Matsuda had noticed because he quit talking Sayu and opted to looking at his surroundings.

"Were do Misa and Light take Light's friend to?" Misa asked. She turned her head around and smiled at L. To L she seemed like an owl that was trying to spin it head a full 360 degrees, but couldn't because of a possible broken neck.

"The park would be nice" L responded. Misa squealed. She clapped her hands and bounced on her saddle. Light covered his ears, being right next to the blond when her already high-pitched voice got even higher was not a good idea. He was sure that by the end of this trip he would be depth.

"That's where Misa wanted to have dinner with her Light!" Misa squealed out. Sayu smiled up at the happy blond. Light looked the opposite direction and glared at an innocent guard who in turn straightened up and saluted the prince. Matsuda smiled sheepishly at the guard happy that it wasn't him for once and then began to feel bad for the prince. L was as apathetic as ever. "Now Misa and Light could have their dinner together!"

"If you don't mind having 3 extra guest there." L stated bluntly. Light almost laughed at how quickly Misa's face fell. It was like you just took candy away from a baby, Misa being the baby. One second she was happily suckling on a piece of candy the next she was crying for her piece of candy to be back in her mouth.

"But Misa wanted to have dinner with her Light" Misa whined. Light flinched, there she goes again with the "Her Light," He wasn't anyone's possession, and could the girl stop talking in third person. It wasn't cute! Just annoying, but Light was sure he stated this a couple of hundred times before.

"The whole point of this trip is too show L around the kingdom Misa" Light stated; he looked over at a group of playing kids. They looked like they were having fun. They didn't know how much Light wanted to be one of them, just playing and not having a care in the world. Another loud whine from Misa and Light flinched. Nor did they have loud, obnoxious, over bearing blond fiancée that was sure to drive them to the brink of insanity.

"Well maybe I could take L around the kingdom and I take Matsuda with me just in case." Sayu suggested. Misa face lite up and Light silently cursed his little sister.

"That's perfect! Now Misa could have her dinner with her Light!" Misa exclaimed. She clamped onto Light's arm and snuggled her face into his, giggling like a little girl. Light scowled discreetly and began to think of a way out of this.

"Sayu you've barely been out of the kingdom before, you're going to get lost and I'm going to have to take responsibility" Light almost growled this out. Misa stopped snuggling onto Light's arm, she looked up and pouted. She probably thought that this would work on Light. Too bad Sayu had tried that so many times before that he was immune now.

"But I have Matsuda with me! And he's been out of the castle with you a lot of times!" Sayu argued. She was determined to get Misa and Light together. It was going to be like those fairy books that she read when he was small. Light was going to fall madly in love with Misa. They were going to have a wedding and live happily ever after!

"Matsuda can barely tell his right from left! He has too follow me so he doesn't get lost!" Matsuda's face fell and his gaze fell to the floor. He seemed ashamed that he couldn't be useful in this situation. What's worse is that what the prince said was true, he would usually get distracted and never memorize they way he was going and ended up having to follow the prince.

Light felt bad for insulting Matsuda, even though it seemed that he didn't like the clumsy guard he actually liked the man. He was good company and would always listen whenever Light needed to scream or complain. He made a mental note to make it up to Matsuda once they got home.

Sayu was defeated and they all headed over to the park. What's funny is that no one noticed that L had dismounted his horse while they were discussing what to do. He went to fetch a piece of cake from the kitchen and returned with a giant piece of cake on a plate. He mounted his horse and looked around. There was no one from the group around. He looked up at the sky, where was it that they where headed? Oh yeah the park.

L grabbed the rein with one hand and steadies his plate on his lap with the other. Well Mr. Cake would have to wait right now getting to the prince was more important. The group was fun to watch as they quarreled. Through out the entire ride to the park L was staring at his piece of cake longingly just wanting to get there already. He wondered how the prince would look like if he were being fed cake with his hands tied behind his back. Hmm, New mental note. The second the prince became his try this idea.

The group reached the park; it was extremely quiet considering it was a park. Matsuda turned to face L, but frowned when he didn't see the strange man. He craned his neck trying to see further up in the distance incase the man had fallen back, nothing. "Umm Your Majesty?" He asked still looking out in the distance just incase he missed something. Light turned his head around and hummed a response. "I believe that Mr. L has disappeared" Matsuda continued. He looked at Light who looking at questionably before he began to look around.

Light's right eye twitched, where the hell did that man go? This was not normal people do not disappear, especially when they are on giant ass horses! Sayu and Misa stood still looking left and right trying to find the strange man while Matsuda and Light dismounted their horses and searched the area.

L arrived right when Matsuda yelled out, "Mister L! Where did you go!?" He guided his horse next to the clumsy guard and began picking at the cake on his lap. He was honestly surprised at the fact that it stayed on his lap this entire time. "Matsuda you do not need to scream. I am standing right behind you" L stated bluntly. Matsuda jumped slightly, turning around to face him. He scratched back of his head and apologized.

"Your Majesty I found him!" Matsuda yelled. In an instant Light appeared along with Sayu and Misa who held the rein of Light horse. L noticed that Light looked so short from his position on top of the horse. He wonder what would happen if he stated what as on his mind to the egotistical prince. Probably nothing good, meh he had cake it could wait.

Light watched as L ate the piece of cake in front of him. My god this man was irritating! "Where did you get that cake from?" Misa asked. Light already knew the answer. L told Misa that he had gotten the cake from the palace kitchen and Sayu gasped.

"You got that from the kitchen! Was that part of a tall white cake?" Sayu asked. L looked up for a second before nodding and proceeding to eat his cake. Sayu began to rant about how that cake was an example for the bakers in the palace to get an idea of what the cake should look like at Light's wedding. Her rant was in vain though since L was too busy eating his cake and had tuned everything out.

"Sayu be quiet." Light said bluntly. Sayu crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, she was defeated yet again. Damn her brother. Light mounted on his horse. He rubbed his temples as he watched the pauper eat the cake. He had a strange case of dé·jà vu. He watched the man pick a piece of cake with his bear figures and lick them clean. "Would you stop that? It's revolting!" He stated once everyone was out of hearing range.

L looked at him "That's the prince I would expect. Demanding and over powering, as well as egotistical and a complete liar." L stated and he returned to eating his cake. Light was appalled to say the least, this man in front of him had to be the most annoying bastard that he has ever met. He was disrespecting him and embarrassing him. Granted there was hardly anyone at the park and he thanked whatever it was that controlled the universe immensely for that.

"You have got to be the most annoying asshole I have ever met" Light hissed out in between his teeth. L stopped eating briefly, staring over at Light. Funny how a simple compliment could show you how someone really is. When Light wasn't irritated he was the perfect image, strong willed and intelligent, when he was angry though the real Light came out, a self-centered bastard that though that the world revolved around him.

"I know" L stated and returned to eating his cake. Light watched L lick his finger clean. He scrunched up his nose, disgusted at the pauper's horrible eating habits. L noticed Light staring at him and offered some cake. Light backed up his horse, shaking his head. "I don't like sweets" He stated. He guided his horse to follow the other while L stared at him like he grew a second head.

Not like sweet! How can anyone not like sweets? If L didn't get his sweets he wouldn't be able to think right. Sayu looked back, spotting her brother and the weird man talking. This wasn't supposed to go this way! She was supposed to get L and Matsuda away from Misa and Light that way the two of them could fall madly in love and have little babies together! But that man was getting in the way. What else? Light is spending more time with him then with Misa.

Light caught up with Matsuda; he began to yawn and look around. Another group of little kids, his gaze softened and watched the little kids play with a ball. He wished he were that little again, it was so carefree and you didn't know much about the world. The only thing that was really on your schedule was having fun, eating and sleeping.

Matsuda watched as the prince looked over at the playing kids. He looked over to his left at the girls who kept moving forwards while talking. Matsuda stopped his horse and Light was forced to stop his own, behind them L stopped his own to avoid crashing into Light's horse. Light glared at Matsuda for stopping so suddenly and was about to speak when Matsuda interrupted him. "I apologize your Majesty, but if you don't mind I think that we should stay here." Matsuda whispered. He looked over his shoulder at the two girls that were still oblivious to the fact that they had stopped. "Maybe we should stay here and get away?" Matsuda offered. Light blinked, once, twice and then smiled. Matsuda was his hero.

"Thank you Matsuda" Light thanked and dismounted his horse. Matsuda smiled proudly and dismounted his own horse while L looked around the place. It was peaceful and now that he took a good look around he noticed that hey were on a hill, and that the prince was staring down at the group of kids playing in the open field right under said hill. The trees were pretty green too and there was a pond right past the open field that the kids where living in. He wondered how the two girls had missed this place. It was the perfect place to eat some sweets. So much for females having an eye for beauty.

"Your majesty I'm going to get something for us too eat. Do you want anything in particular?" Matsuda asked. Light only wanted and apple and L another slice of cake, 5 cookies and a cup of coffee with 13 sugar cubes. Matsuda sweat dropped at the massive amount of sugar L asked for and stated that he would be right back.

"You do realize half of what you asked for isn't going to make it back, right?' Light asked. L already knew that, but which is why he asked for a lot that way he would still have a lot of sugar to eat.

"Hey misters look out!" A little boy yelled out to them. L looked over at the kids and a second later was flat on his back with a ball rolling away from his face. The little kids all wince along with Light. After about a second Light began to laugh at the unfortunate event. It was pretty damn well funny and the bastard deserved it for disrespecting him.

L sat up, rubbing his head where it had collided with the ground with one hand and with the other he rubbed his chest were the ball hit him. It was painful. "It was not that funny" L stated. Light wiped his eyes with his sleeves and smiled at him. L had to admit for an egotistical bastard the prince did had a cute smile, especially when it was genuine and it reached his eyes.

"Were sorry!" A little girl yelled from the bottom of the hill. Her voice snapped L out of the trance the prince had put him in. He looked down, waving at the kids to signify that he was okay. The little girl smiled while waving back. "Can we have our ball back?" She called out. Light picked up the ball and rolled it down the hill. The little kids all ran for it, thanking them before resuming their game.

L rubbed his chest again, it still hurt, but at least he didn't lose his breath. That would have been a pain in the ass. Light looked at him as he placed his hand on L's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Light asked. L nodded and a second later Light was laughing again. "Well you deserved it for disrespecting me" Light stated

L rolled his eyes; yep the prince was still pretty cocky. "Maybe you should get hit on the face for having an ego the size of an elephant" L stated. Light gapped at him though he wasn't really that hurt, he was having a good time right now, which was ironic considering who it was that he was with.

"My ego is not that big" Light stuck out his tongue. L stared at him before smiling; he was sure that he was one of the few people that have actually seen the prince having a good time or stick out his tongue for that matter. Light smiled back and looked back down at the kids. This day wasn't as back as he thought it would be.

**A/N: I hope that you read the Author's not on top, but just incase. I'm updating every Friday or Saturday (only if I don't update on Friday).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes I realized I didn't update this weekend you may blame Christmas for that, and my younger cousin who by the way cannot play a decent video game without throwing my control on the floor (little bastard) It's a short chapter yes, but an update none the less.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**sayuri2023: Thank you I love the fact that you thought that was classic. I am going to get a little more L and Light alone time, the thing is that Light still has a little hate for L thank to the whole outsmarting him thing. I'll get to the romance too I promise.**

**Paon: I share your hate of the blond dope people call Misa. (Did you know that the creator of Deathnote were actually Excited to put Misa in there?)**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Yes L has his sight on Making Light (If not this would be a very hard story to write believe me the Naruto story that I'm writting is horrible!) I know I hate Sayu in this too, but your supposed to (she does like Misa after all)**

**SecondtoNon: Your welcome, Thank you for reading.**

**Namu Kyumi: Thank you I love the fact that you enjoy the story.**

**Thank you to sayuri2023, Addicted to Dreams, milarepa, Hoshisuki, mitchelmussolover04, deathobsessions, yu-chan12 who either added this story to their favorite or alerts list or added me in their Author's alert or all three of them.**

"Your majesty I'm back!" Matsuda announced. He was walking clumsily towards the two males. The plates of cake, and cookies were tumbling over while the cup of coffee that he held in his right hands was spilling it contents all over the grass. Light and L both watched as Matsuda tripped over his feet and face planted on the ground. Amazingly he managed to save the cookies and cake, the coffee was long gone though.

Matsuda sat up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. L leaned over to grab the plate of cake and sat back down in his original spot. Light on the other hand stared at Matsuda with a blank face. The clumsy guard stared back before he remembered about the apple. He reached into his bag and brought out the fruit, handing it over to Light. "Here you go your Majesty" Matsuda chimed while holding out the apple. "I made sure that it was fresh too"

"Thank you" Light thanked. He took the apple and bit into it. Matsuda was right; it was fresh and juicy too apparently. Once he finished the apple he looked over at L and gapped. The man was already done with the cake and half of the cookies. The plates were pilled in a neat stack while L sat there looking out towards the field. "You're finished, already?" Light asked.

L looked over to the side, staring at Light for a second before nodding. He turned back to face the fields. Light's curiosity got the better of him because he turned to face the field to see what had caught L's attention. Down on the field were three boys separate from the group of kids that were playing with the toy ball. One was albino sitting in a manner that reminded Light of L and apparently the boy was playing with figure puppets. Hovering over the albino was a blond boy that had his arms crossed and a piece of chocolate was hanging out of his mouth. Next to the blond was a red head boy that was wearing a pair of goggles on his head and was crouching over playing by him self with a couple of marbles.

"You know those kids?" Light asked. Matsuda looked over at the trio. To him the three looked like they were having fun. He wished he was down there playing too, I mean common who wouldn't want to just stay at a park all day playing with your friends? The three at the top of the hill slightly jumped when a loud yell came from the blond boy.

Light scowled down at them while L stood up and walked down the hill. "Hey where are you going!?" Light asked once he noticed that L was headed down the hill. L ignored Light and continued down the hill. Light glared down at him and then at the group of kids, so much for the day going well. Light continued to watch L go down the hill towards the group.

Matsuda smiled awkwardly at the prince when L ignored him. Honestly he was getting used to the way that Light acted whenever L was around. He was pretty sure that if L were a woman Light would be interested in him. He held in his laughter when he thought this. If Light heard him snickering he would probably think that Matsuda was laughing at him, and then hell would break loose and Matsuda did not want that.

"L you're back!" The blond boy yelled loud enough to be heard loud and clear from the top of the hill. Light placed his head in his right hand and watched the three boys greet L. Light guessed the L did in fact know those three. He watched as all three of them stood up at began speaking with L and then L responds back to them. After L finished speaking with them the blond boys mouth gapped open while the other twos eyes went wide. Then Light watched L lead them all-up-to-him. Wait, what? Why was he leading a group of kids towards him?

Light slowly sat straighter beginning to glare at L, with each step that L took Light's glare got stronger. Finally the group got up to him. Matsuda stood up waving at the three kids. "Are these your friends L?" He asked. He was happy that he was beginning to meet so many new people. It wasn't everyday a guard was able to talk with the royal family's guest. L nodded and when Light stood up he faced him.

The blond boy came up to Light beginning to inspect him up and down. Light noticed, now that the three were closer, that they weren't really kids they were actually teenagers. They were also apparently paupers too because they all had clothes that resembled L's when Light first met him. "So" the blond boy began after he finished inspecting Light. "You're the one that took L away from us" He stated and took a bite from the chocolate that he held in his hands.

**A/N:** **Enter Matt,Mello and Near, man am I gonna have fun with this! I'll work on the next chaoter tomorrow and hopefully post it this weekend (if I'm not too busy buying a new controller for my PS3 damn little cousin). **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another short chapter, I'm sorry. Good thing is that I got two new PS3 controllers (one is a back up) Anyways, I won't lie and say that I worked in this hard when in reality I only wrote this in like what? An hour? My LAN is broken and my brother has been connecting his 360 directly into the modem which in turn doesn't allow the computer to access the internet. Since he uses the 360 24/7 I don't have much access to the computer. I apologize if this seems like an excuse, but think about it this way. At least I'm attempting to upload.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Well here's your next chapter.**

**Addicted to Dreams: I wouldn't let Matt near my cousin no matter what. Poor guy would be attacked by the 7 year old typhoon. Plus, I don't think my cousin would listen to him. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one too.**

**sayuri2023: Again, I am going to have fun with Mello and Near in the same place. I'm having trouble getting Matt's character right since he plays video games and I'm pretty sure there are no video games in this story. Oh well I'll think of something.**

**Disclaimer: I forget to add this. Light, L, Matt, Mello, Near, Matsuda, ect. Do not belong to me.**

Light stared at the blond boy like he had grown a second head. Why the hell would he want too steal L away from anyone, hell he barely liked the guy. Though just a couple of minutes ago he wasn't so bad, but still the only time that he would want to steal L is if he could hang him and then laugh at him. Who were these three anyways?

Before Light could respond to the chocoholics question Matsuda stepped in. "Steal? I can tell you right now that L was staying with us at the castle out of his own will." The blond boy stared at Matsuda for a second before turning towards L to have his story confirmed.

L merely stood there with his hands in his pocket while staring at Light. "Is that true?" The blond boy asked. L looked up at the sky for a second before looking back down at the blond boy.

"That is not entirely true Misa had grabbed my arm and dragged me to the carriage." L stated. The blond boy crossed his arms while glaring at Light. So the prince did steal L away, well his royal pain in the ass isn't getting away with it this time.

Light's right eye twitched. L has got to be the most aggravating person in the entire kingdom. No scratch that, the entire world would be more appropriate. First of all, Light did NOT want to have this man around. Having Misa around was enough, but L and Misa put together resort to one HUGE headache. Second of all, and he was sure he mentioned this about a thousand times before; L was a giant pain in the ass and had no respect for Light at all. Third of all, L didn't even put op a fight against Misa actually if he remembered correctly he LET her drag him back to the carriage.

"Who is Misa?" The redheaded boy asked all of the sudden. Light had forgotten that there was an Albino and red head along with the blond. Hopefully those two won't be as annoying as the blond one.

"Misa is the girl that everyone is talking about" The albino boy asked while playing around with his finger puppets. "Actually if I remember correctly you two are supposed to get married soon" The albino finished; he still played with his finger puppets even after he was done. Light stared at him with a strange look before going back to glaring at L. Stupid pauper.

"You didn't put up much of a fight against Misa" Light stated openly. Matsuda looked back and forth between the prince and L. L was simply staring at Light with his thumb in his mouth while Light glared at him. Man did Matsuda need to make a mental note to get away from the two as soon as something like this happened. "Actually you pretty much allowed yourself to get dragged along" Light finished. Yep mental note. Wait maybe Matsuda could stop this before it got too bad.

"So, uh, what are your names?" Matsuda asked with an awkward smile. The three teenagers looked over at Matsuda.

The albino went back to playing with his finger puppets before responding, "My name is Near" Near waved his fingers back and forth making a mental conversation between the two. He had to make another two, one for Light, and another for Matsuda, that way he could make a story with all of them and have more toys to play with.

The blond one took a bite from his chocolate bar while smiling up at Matsuda. This scared the clumsy guard. "I'm Mello" Another bite and grin. Yeah this one scared Matsuda. The redhead dumped the marbles he was playing with on the floor. He sat down on the ground beginning to play a game on his own. "Matt" was all he said.

Matsuda sweat dropped; well at least they introduced themselves that was a start. "Who are you three? Are you L's brothers?" Near shook his head.

"No we are friends"

"Oh"

Light was listening into their conversation, so L did have friends. How strange. Why would anyone want to be friend with someone with that much of a bad attitude? Well at least he would need to categorize them as "Chocoholic Blond boy" "Redhead King of Marbles" "Finger puppets playing Albino". Near, Mello, and Matt strange names but I wasn't like L wasn't either.

"Light I would appreciate them staying with us at the castle" L deadpanned. Everybody looked in his direction. Mello's mouth was gapped open and Matt had to close it for him. Near stared apathetically at him, Matsuda's eyes were wide before he smiled, and Light stared at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was who knows?

"Misa would love that!" Matsuda stated. He realized his mistake though because he covered his mouth while glancing at Light. Light flinched and tighten his knuckles, Matsuda had said Misa. As if Light wasn't having a bad moment already, but now he was reminded of Misa. Speaking of the blond idiot, where were she and Sayu? Those two idiots were probably too caught up in their own talk to noticed that they had stopped following them. What a pair of idiots.

Light sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose, what was the harm in letting these three stay? after all he already had Misa and L. "Fine" he sighed out. Matsuda's face brightens and a huge smile graced his lips. Mello still didn't trust Light, but having a place to stay didn't seem like such a bad idea. Matt stopped playing with his marbles beginning to put them away and Near still played with his finger puppets. Leave it to L to find a way to get them all to stay at a castle.

Light grabbed the reins of his horse while mounting it. There were three teens and three of them; they are going to have to share. Matt rode with Matsuda, Mello with L and Near with Light. Light urged his horse on, Matsuda and L followed. Light couldn't help but think that he had just made a huge mistake.

**A/N: I had trouble with the wammy kid's characters, I had never read Deathnote until like maybe two days ago? The only reason I could write Light and L's character remotly well is because I did research. I'm by the 11 book I think, and I still can't get their personalities. Well please tell me how I could get them to be more accurate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I know that if you put this story on Alerts you recieved this e-mail twice I jsut needed to add something. Anyways, I checked and It's only been a week since I last updated. It feels as if it were longer. Anyways it's actually a longer chapter, I has a proposal. Anyone want to be my Beta? I could honestly use one. Your strong point has to be grammar. I completely suck at placing commas.**

**Namu Kyumi: Yeah poor Light... Ohh well I hope it gets better.**

**unknown (): Yes this story is very Light hearted, I think that's why I like writting it?**

**Black-Dranzer-1119:...Mindreader....**

**Hentai-Otaku: And continue I have**

**Addicted to Dreams: Thank you Mello and Near's personalities will be easier to write. As for Matts weapons, hmm Knights live in castles (In this story they do!) Knights have weapons, Matt lives in castles now. I can arrange Matt "acidentally" finding weapons**

Light led the horses through the gates that led into the courtyard of the castle. Near was sitting patiently behind him playing around with his finger puppets. Mello was happily eating the chocolate bar that he held onto while L kept stealing glances at Light. Matsuda was speaking mindlessly to Matt who was nodding at certain intervals; Matsuda seemed satisfied with this so Matt just kept on nodding while counting his marbles.

"Misa missed her Light!" Light flinched while everybody else looked in the direction of the voice. Obviously, it was coming from Misa. She was running out of the palace with her arms open and a huge smile on her face. The horse Light and Near were on snorted while turning to walk away from the blond girl. Too bad it wasn't fast enough; Misa jumped up once she reached the horse and hooked her arms around Light's neck almost pulling him off the tall horse.

"Misa" Light yelped as he grabbed the reins of the horse for support. The horse reared back on it hind legs; neighing. This in turn made both Light and Near fall off the horse. Mello began laughing at the look of pure terror on Near's face. This was one of the reasons why the albino boy never went out. Killer girls and their psychotic ways. He'd rather stay home, oh yeah now he had to make another figure puppet for the blond idiot.

"I missed you too Misa can you let go now?" Light stated as he sat on the ground with Misa burring her face into the crook of his neck. He always seems to land on his royal ass when ever he went ridding with the blond girl, or just when the blond idiot was around. Here's something he was wondering at the moment. How does something so skinny looking weight so much?

"Light missed Misa?" Misa asked, though it was more of a statement. She stopped burring her face in Light's neck; she looked up at Light with happy eyes. Light mentally groaned not this again. "Misa is so happy!" Misa shrieked while she clapped her hands. Light winced at her voice, while Matsuda covered his ears whining; it couldn't be heard through the shrieking, and Mello wince which in turn caused his chocolate bar to fall.

Mello stared at the candy bar in shock. He did NOT just drop his LAST chocolate bar on the floor, no, no no no! No! This was the blond girl's fault! She caused him to drop the chocolate bar on the floor! The chocolate bar that took him 2 carefully planned days to steal! "Hey you! The over sized blond piece of monkey shit!" Mello screamed out from his and L's horse.

Misa looked over at him, while Matt finally looked up and Near stood. This interested Matt, to Near this was another Mello moment where he was the center of the world and no one else mattered. Oh well Misa deserves it; she did make Near fall off the horse, which by the way hurts. A lot.

"Yeah I'm talking to you!" Mello continued shouting at the confused face on the blond girl. He got off the horse and stopped over to the "Over sized blond piece of Monkey shit". "You made me drop my Chocolate bar!" Mello pointed a finger at Misa as he said this. "Do you know how long it took me to get that Chocolate bar?" Misa shook her head. This boy was scaring her; she could feel the tears pilling up getting ready to fall. "Two days!" Mello shouted lifting two fingers to emphasize his point. Light was still on the ground, but he was dying of laughter (on the inside of course). Misa was literally about to shed tears, and the cause? An angry 19 year-old that had dropped his candy bar. He regrets thinking that this boy was annoying; actually at this point he was glad to have him around. He was doing what Light has wanted to do for the past 3-4 weeks! "If you ever make me drop my chocolate bar again, I swear I will make sure your life ends up as hell! Princess, Queen or not! Got it?" Mello finished.

Matt was staring at the duo, this was fun, and this was very fun. The only thing that was slightly bothering him was the guard that was hiding behind him as if using him as a shield. Maybe he was scared? He wouldn't doubt it; the guy didn't look that much like a guard anyways, beside the uniform that is.

"Hey don't bully Misa!" Sayu's voice rang out through the courtyard. Light stood up; brushed the dirt of the back of his pants while being thankful that it wasn't mud, and leaned over to look around the two blonds that were currently standing in the way. There was Sayu running towards them with an angry face and obviously about to defend Misa. The little sarcastic Light's in his head made up a little heroic tune while another announced, "Here comes Super Sayu defender of the stupid and ignorant, which is Ironic"

Sayu stood in between Mello and Misa while jabbing a figure in Mello's chest. "What's the matter with you peasant! Do you really think that you could talk to Misa like that! She's going to be queen soon and she could easily banish you from the kingdom!" Sayu screamed while jabbing her finger on Mello's chest and the end of each sentence to prove her point. Misa was standing behind her gaining her confidence back. Sayu was right she WAS about to become queen! Not only that but she could banish the boy from HER kingdom as soon as she does become queen.

"Are you really that dense? Only the KING can do that! The queens just there to pop out babies like there no tomorrow!" Mello deadpanned. Matsuda snorted into his hand, but froze when Sayu glared at him. He didn't do or say anything; he was just innocently sitting her watching all this unfold from the safety of the boy in front of him.

"He is correct you know" Near, L, and Light all stated at the same time before looking at each other. Near went back to his finger puppets, Light and L seemed to have this under control. "The King is the only one that could banish anyone here, actually the only way a queen has any power is if she is a widow." L finished. Light had decided to stay quiet and watch, at least until Sayu forced him to protect Misa. "Judging by how much you admire Light I doubt you would actually KILL him to gain power, actually the probability of you committing suicide if he ever did die is over 95%" L finished. Light smiled like a Cheshire cat on the inside. He loved this man right now actually he would dedicate an entire day of worshipping him at the moment.

"Light! Don't just stand there help Misa!" Sayu commanded stomping her foot on the ground. Light looked up at the sky, somewhat like L did a while ago back at the park. "I need to get the horses back to the stable" Light stated and look back down at the group. "Any one care to join?" He asked grabbing the reins of his horse and beginning to walk off. Everybody in the group except for Misa and Sayu nodded following him.

The group reached the stable and handed in their horses to the groomers. Light smiled absentmindedly at what just happened. Sure the rest of the day is going to be a pain in the ass thanks to what just had happen, but it's going to be worth it. He turned around to face the three teenagers that had just become residents of his castle. Maybe he should open an inn; he does already have 4 paupers living in his castle.

Light observed what the teenagers were wearing. Oh my god they looked like miniature L's. The albino boy was wearing all white shirt and pants, well at least Light believed that they were white. At the moment they looked like someone decided to roll the boy in the mud and throw him into a muddy lake while they were at it. The worst part was that Near didn't even seem to notice, he was still playing with his finger puppets.

Matt was currently wearing a light brown shirt that had multiple stains that belonged to multiple substances. His pants were torn at the end and had rips in random places. Through the rips Light could just faintly noticed Matt's legs were wrapped in bandages. Maybe he had tripped?

Mello was the least revolting of all of them. The blond had a black shirt on with dark brown long pants. Thanks to the dark colors of the clothing you couldn't tell if they were dirty or not. His face was covered in dirt. Actually the things that all three of the boys had in common was that they all had greasy hair, and were covered in a layer of dirt, literally!

"Alright" Light stated looking between the teenagers. All three of them looked up giving Light their full attention. "If your going to live here were going to need to give you a bath and a change of clothe" Light continued. All three of the teenager's faces brightened. A bath? Clothing? If there was food in there this place would have to be heaven!

"That's right!" Matsuda chimed. He was pointing his finger in the air while smiling. "We should feed you too" He continued. The three teens were officially grateful and thankful. This place was heaven! And they get to enjoy every minute of it.

Light turned around beginning to lead the group into the castle. He rubbed his temples; he just knew this was going to end up giving him a headache. Not having L's friend here, no that didn't bother him. What was bothering him was how exactly he was going to explain to his parents that he had three more people staying here at the castle? If anyone had any ideas that could help him, please speak up now.

They reached stairways that lead up to the floor that Light's room was in. Currently Matsuda was chatting with Matt again, this time though the gamer was happily listening this time. It was the least he could do these people were going to feed him. Near was thinking up of what he could use now to make his finger puppets. He used to use whatever clothe he found in the floor along with rock for the eyes and a very thin flexible branch for the mouth, for the hair it was whatever he found that could be used. Mello was happily eating a chocolate bar that the kind prince just gave him. You know despite the guy stealing L away from them, he wasn't so bad.

"Thank you"

Light froze.

"What?" He asked turning around to face L who was staring at him with his thumb in his mouth and big black eyes that never really seemed to blink. L shifted from one foot to the other before removing the thumb from his mouth. "Thank you for allowing my friends to stay here" L thanked once again. Light was, to say the least, dumbstruck, he never in the short period that he knew L, think that he would actually thank him.

"Your welcome" Light sated and turned around beginning to ascend the stairs. Behind him L was smiling, if he kept this up Light will eventually trust him more. Maybe, he could even have Light for his own. The group reached Light's bedroom. The second they entered through the door the three teenagers began looking at their surrounding. It was huge! But what could they say? It was a prince's room. The teenagers began looking around the room like they had just found a pile of chocolates, toys and games all in one room.

Light walked over to the closet beginning to look for new clothing to give Near. He found a white shirt, it seemed all right. He turned around and held the shirt up to where Near was standing to see if it would fit him. "Near" He called. Near looked away from the toy soldier that he was currently looking at giving Light all of his attention. "Come and try this on" Light stated. Near put the toy soldier back in it's place; he walked over to Light. He grabbed the shirt that Light was holding out for him and tried it one while Light looked for a pair of pants.

Light rummaged through the clothing in his closet, he couldn't seem to find the pair of pants he wanted. He knew they were there somewhere. He sighed, turned around, jump a bit, and rubbed his forehead. He was spooked at how near Near was, no pun intended. Not only that, but the shirt that Light told him to try on reached the albino boys knees. Light sighed.

Near looked down at the shirt he was wearing, it was too long true, but it was clean. He wished that he had a pair of pajamas though, they looked very comfortable and he once got close enough to touch a pair they were soft. He wondered if the prince had any. With a second though Near walked over to the bed looking under the pillow. Just as he thought, there was a pair of pajamas right there. He picked them up beginning to stare at them.

Light looked up from the closet noticing that Near was staring at his white pajamas. Well they were white and Near did seem to like them. "Keep them I have an extra pair" Light sighed out. Near looked at Light for a second before beginning to put on the PJ's.

"No wait!" Matsuda yelled making Near dropped the pajama's on the floor. Matsuda walked over to the dresser taking out a pair of underwear and handed then to Near. He walked behind the albino boy beginning to push him towards the bathroom. "You have to take a bath first" Near allowed Matsuda to push him into the bathroom while he brain processed what was going on. A second later the albino boy was rushing towards the bathroom thinking "Oh god a BATH!"

Light searched the closet for something to give Matt. He found a dark red shirt somewhere on the ground in the back of the closet. He held it up towards Matt and called out, "Matt" Matsuda stopped talking to Matt when the red head face Light. "Come here" Light called. Matt excused himself from Matsuda and walked towards Light. He grabbed the dark red shirt beginning to study it. Light turned around and found a long sleeve yellow shirt and some dark green pants. Why did he own these things? They were hideous, but Matt seemed to like them.

Matt walked away with the clothing while Light looked at Mello who was currently looking at his War and Economy book. Apparently the blond got bored because he scowled as he slammed the book close and walked to the other side of the room to look at the book on Light's bookshelves. Mello wore a lot of black, and that was something Light knew for a fact he owned.

Light began looking for the black clothes he knew he had somewhere in the closet. He found a black shirt and pants. This will do. "Mello" he called out and the blond instantly responded by walking over to him. Light held out the black clothing for Mello to take. Mello held out the black shirt in front of him. It was… clean. He never had seen any clean clothing before, beside the ones and the market place and the ones that people owned. Now though he had a pair of clean clothing for himself. You maybe Mr. Princey wasn't so bad after all.

The sound of running water that came from the bathroom stopped. The door opened and a clean Near stepped out. The boy-radiated light, what used to be brown skin that was covered in dirt was now Porcelain white. His hair, which used to be greasy and had brown spot, was now smooth and pure white.

Near felt well about the bath, he was clean for once and another thing that he noticed now that he was rid of the dirt layer that used to cover his skin was that, "It is cold here" Wow, no one saw that coming. Matsuda scratched the back of his head, this boy sure was a strange one. He sort of reminds him of a certain panda bear eyed raven head that was currently sitting on Light's bed watching this unfold.

Matt and Mello both looked at each other before Mello walked around the redhead and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Mello what are you doing?" Matt asked as Mello pushed him towards the bathroom. Mello only smirked giving Matt one last hard shove making him trip into the bathroom as Mello followed him in and shut the door.

Light stared at the bathroom. He didn't want to know what was currently happening in his bathroom at the moment, nor did he have the mind to care. No really, his mind had stopped working the second the door to his bathroom closed with the two males in there.

"Your majesty" Matsuda began saying with a smile. "Should I go and tell the chefs to start cooking dinner for our guest? Dinner is in a couple of hours, but I'm sure our guest are hungry" Matsuda finished saying. Light nodded and Matsuda left the room to go tell the chefs to begin cooking.

A loud thump emitted from the bathroom and the three that were still in the room looked over in its direction. Near looked down to his fingers noticing that he was missing his finger puppets. He began looking around the room trying to find the finger puppet, but couldn't. That's when he remembered. They were in the bathroom. Might as well get them.

Near walked over to the bathroom and tested knob when it opened he made a mental note to tell Mello to lock the door every time he went to the bathroom and entered. Light stared awkwardly as Near entered the bathroom. Why was the boy entering there? Didn't he know that you don't enter the bathroom when two males were taking a bath together? A scream from Mello that was intelligible and everything went silent in there. Light did not want to know.

L stared at Light while he stared at the door of the bathroom. The prince was probably not used to seeing two men together since the guy barely got out of the castle. Then again not many males decided to show their affection publicly. L put his arms around Light and hugged him. He felt Light go rigid under him.

"L what exactly do you think your doing?" Light asked slowly and suspiciously. L smiled up at him and let go. Oh well he got a hug better then nothing correct? L noticed a slight tint of red on the prince's cheeks and smiled even wider on the inside. Yep a hug was good.

"Nothing just feeling sympathy for you" L stated. What! L was feeling sympathy for him! What the hell! That was not normal! That's not what was bothering him though, what was bothering him though was the fact that he was starting to feel a tingling sensation going up and down his back. Fuck.

Light was going to tell L never to touch him like that, unless he wants to get thrown out the window, but he realized that L probably would take that too seriously and begin telling him that it wouldn't be a good idea for various reasons. Deciding to avoid getting angry or frustrated he decided not to voice anything, well that and Matsuda just popped into the room stating that the chefs had finished cooking the teenager's food.

Funny thing, Light noticed, at the mention of the slightest food kids between the ages of 13 and 20 pop out of the fucking ground and run towards the kitchen. Light guessed that mentioning food around a pauper teens wouldn't cause them to pop out of the ground, it would give them some sort of super sonic hearing ability, sprout some wings which allowed them to fly towards the area that food was mention in. Though in this case you would hear a loud THUMP some swearing, some rustling, and the door to the bathroom slamming open with three starving teens standing in front of you two seconds later. Damn.

Matsuda smiled at the three that were standing in front of him. Obviously they were starving, what else could have caused them to get out of character while stumbling out o the bathroom. "Your majesty" Matsuda looked up at Light. "May I take them to eat?" Near, Mello, and Matt all turned they heads expectantly at Light.

Light stared at the three thinking this over. Okay they were hungry, there's no getting around the fact that he's going to need to feed them. There is the problem that if his sister just happened to see him with three other boys she's going to accuse him of cheating on Misa (Again). If Misa saw them she would tell his father and mother who in turn would ask him who they were and that would give Light a giant headache since he's planning on letting them know about this at dinner when he could come up with an excuse that would explain why there were three extra people sitting at the table, Light hopes that the three have table manners. Bringing the food to his room is a big NO he isn't going to risk having bugs in his room. That leaves him taking them to the kitchen himself while keeping watch for anyone that might tell Light's parents, Sayu or the blond monkey herself.

"I'll take them," Light stated. L noticed how Matt, Near and Mello's faces all lite up at the idea of finally getting food in their stomach. Admittedly it was a bit tough to notice – except for Mello who always showed his emotions – that they were showing emotions. Near was always with an apathetic mask on playing with his finger puppets. Matt is usually thinking up of new techniques to defeat someone in a game.

Light opened the door to his room he stepped out to make sure that there was no one around before moving out of the way to let the three teens through. He lead then through the hall and down the stairs. Mello began thinking of all the food that this castle had, there was probably chocolate desserts everywhere not only that, but food actual food! Yeah Mr. Princey not bad at all.

Light managed to get the group into the kitchen without getting stopped, but not without a few close calls. One was with Sayu; she was the first. Light had stepped out of the stairs first when he saw Sayu walking down the hall on her way to who knows where. Light had ducked back into the stairways, shut the door, and waited for Sayu to pass. The second time was with Misa she was right around the corner, thankfully her high voice alerted Light and he chose a different route.

"Food!" Mello screamed. He dashed towards a chef that was currently holding a tray full of plates with different types of food. Needless to say that the chefs surprised to see a blond teenager running towards him at top speed, so he dropped the tray and took cover. Light rolled his eyes at the chef. He took a mental note not to head to the kitchen of there was ever a dangerous situation in the castle.

Matt followed the blond intent on getting the blonds face out of tray of food that was on the table and then getting some for himself. Near just took a piece of the first thing he saw beginning to try it, and then he started to eat quickly. Light looked at the three with wide eyes. It couldn't be that bad being poor, you could roll in mud if you wanted too. Why Light thought that he had no clue he only knew that when he was a kid what he wanted to do most was get dirty and stay dirty. Anyways, by look of the speed that three were inhaling food it was hard to be poor.

"Hey Princey!" Mello shouted getting Light's attention. "Do you have anything with chocolate?" Mello asked. He then began looking around the kitchen for any sign of the brown candy.

"We have cake and brownies," A female chef offered. Mello thought this over, but L was next to her in a second. Light stared at the marvels that was L. The man had gotten brownies, cake, cookies, and ice cream. Along with some chocolate milk, tea (or coffee Light could never tell the difference) that was so full of sugar that it literally almost tipped over, and just plain sugar for the hell of it. Now L was also inhaling it. Light recoiled; maybe he should at least attempt to teach the man manners. If Light was going to survive tonight's dinner he probably should starting with the way L held his utensils.

Light walked over to L. He stood behind him grimacing at the man when he dropped his fork and opted to eating with his hands. "The forks there for a reason you know" Light stated as he picked up the fork that L has just put down. Speaking of L he was currently looking over at Light with a blank expression before turning back around to continue eating. Light didn't miss how he had stared at least 2 seconds longer than usual.

"I can see that" L started saying after taking a bite of his cake and chewing it slowly to savor the taste. "Though I do not know exactly for what though" Light almost hit the floor. A two-year-old baby with half a brain knows what a fork is used for. How can L – the man that has gotten under his skin more then a few times these past few weeks – not know what a fork was for? That's just uncanny! "Being a pauper give very little choices of what to eat with" L stated, He seemed to have sensed Light's confusion since he answered his unspoken question. "Normally we eat with our hands" L raised his frosting covered hands "It's what we usually have to eat with" Down goes the hands and back to the cake L goes.

Light sighed, so much for these three – no scratch that four- having table manners. Yeah L has stayed here, but it hasn't even been an entire day. Good god it hasn't been an entire day since L has moved in! And he hasn't told his parents! "That's it I'm teaching you three table manners!" Light screamed swiping the plate of brownies – L had finished eating the cake- out from under him. L's hands hit the table before he turned around to look at Light.

"That was not very polite" Light said as he reached for the plate full of brownies. Light pulled the plate even father away just out of the panda eyed man. L pouted giving Light puppy eyes. Light stared at his eyes almost giving in; L's already big eyes seemed even larger with his head tilted downwards and his eyes looking up. Light's eyes landing on L's lips, which right at the moment seemed kissable? Light felt himself leaning in before he snapped out of his trance and smacked L over the head. "What was that for?" L asked rubbing his head.

Light didn't bother answering. He grabbed some utensils placing them on the table; he then ordered everyone to sit at the table he set the utensils at. L watched as Light directed Mello, Matt, and Near who were unusually obedient to him to their chairs. He hadn't missed the way Light had been staring at his lips, or the way he had leaned in when he pouted.

Note to L:

Pout whenever Light is mad at you.

* * *

"There" Light smiled at the group sitting at the table. L was at the head of the table looking directly at him. Matt sat next to Mello who was sitting to the left of L and Near was sitting to the right of L. Light was standing at the other end of the table smiling. "Now you all know how to eat at a table. I need you all to eat like this when we're eating with my family" Light stated.

Mello began to play with the knife twirling it with his fingers. He didn't get what was the point in eating with the utensils. Hands work just as good and when you were done eating you could just suck them clan that's all. There was no washing involved or any worrying, but Mr. Princey needed them to eat with them tonight. The bugger was taking care of them pretty good, so there was no harm in eating with him, he guessed.

Near grabbed some fake grass that was in the flowerpot on the table and placed it on the spoon and fork, he then looked around for anything that could write. He found cake icing on a table near by. He stood up walking over to the table, grabbed the icing drew a face on both the fork and spoon, put back the icing, sat back down at the table like nothing happened. Matsuda sweat dropped. Near was weird.

Matt took out two marbles from his pocket beginning to play with them. He didn't really have anything better to do.

L sat in his strange position watching Light pick up everything. To L Light look like a brunet angel, well maybe not to just him, L thought. There are all the other girls in the kingdom that believed Light to be their angel that was sent down from the heavens for only them. Light's hazel eyes flashed in his direction and L smiled. Light stared for two more seconds before shaking his head of any thoughts and finished picking up the table. L watched him the entire time

**A/N: Any one wanna be my Beta? You get to read my stories (Erm chapters) before anyone else! Another thing, I got a challege for you (take it if you want) L seems like someone you could write a nersery rhyme about. Anyone wanna give it a shot? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Around 2313 words I wanted to write more, but I couldn't get , about the Beta i'll choose one next week (maybe) or not choose one at all (most likely) but more about that later.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Black-Dranzer 1119: That was one long review. You lost your touch at reading minds somewhat. You'll see alright?**

**Namu the EDOD and Kamizuki: Good luck with the rhyming. **

**sayuri2023: I feel bad for not updating with a longer chapter**

**YuuriCullen: Well looks like I have a new fan.**

**Hentai-Otaku: I'm glad that you agree with the little mental note L made.**

**L Lexuran: Scratch that I have two new fans. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**white moon dragon of light** : **Good attempt at the nursery rhyme**

**KoiinuNe: Beta Beta Beta, I dunno I gotta see next week if I'll choose one or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or the charecters that are mention in this fiction. I give all the credit to the original creators.**

Light was for once grateful for the over sized table in their dinning room. Before he never really understood why they had it there, they were only four people who lived in the castle – beside the servants-, but now he understood why. At the moment Matt, Mello, Near and L were sitting along with the Light's family. Soichiro stared at the four new members while Sachiko struggled to find words. Misa was clinging to Light's arm while she chatted with Sayu. Matt was playing with his marbles while eating. Mello and Near argued about random subjects. L stared at Misa and Light's arms while Light stared right back at the panda eyed pauper.

"So" Sachiko began as she stared at Mello and Near who were still arguing, Mello becoming louder and louder. Light wanted to burry his face in his hands. He should have taught these people manners, what possessed him to think that paupers had manners! They lived in a street! Eating with their fingers and pushing people out of their ways! "These are your friends Light? Why haven't I met them before?" Sachiko asked politely.

Light raked his brain for answers, but he hadn't prepared for this. He couldn't think of anything so he decided to go with a more believable excuse. "I never invited them over," Light stated shrugging. Mello's screaming became louder while Soichiro glared at him. Mello was about to get louder when L put a hand on his shoulder. Mello turned around to face him, but spotted Soichiro's glaring face. He scowled and crossed his arms mumbling an apology.

"Those weren't very polite manner Light" Sayu stated while nodding her head knowingly. "I thought you of all people knew that" Light glared at Sayu who stuck her tongue out at him. Light was thinking about grabbing his spoon and aiming at Sayu's big head, but decided against it. It would be childish and with the speech he was going to get in about two seconds it wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Your sister is right Light why didn't you invite them over?" Soichiro began as he cut his food into pieces. Near mumbled something under his breath which made Mello look at him with furious eyes. "If you want to be a good king you have to learn to-

"Dammit Near I told you already you're wrong!" Mello screamed making Soichiro drop his fork with the food he was about to eat. Light covered his mouth to his the laughter while Mello continued to scream at the very apathetic looking Near. Matt flicked a marble to hard that made the marble fly into the air knock down a glass and spill the red wine all over Sachiko. He apologized while standing up to retrieve the marble from the floor. Light was now shaking with laughter, sure he was going to get in trouble for this, but it was completely worth it.

"Miss Sachiko are you alright?" Misa asked getting up from her seat. She walked over to Sachiko to help her get rid of the glass on her dress. While Soichiro tried to restrain himself from screaming at the other people at the table. Mello stretched out his arm to emphasize his point, but hit a plate which flipped in the air making all the food land on top of Sayu. Sayu stood up completely speechless staring down at her food covered self.

"Light! Look at what your friends did!" Sayu screamed stomping her foot. She gestured to her dress that was once pink. Now though it was full of the spaghetti that Mello had been eating before. Mello looked at her and then at Sachiko. He crossed his arms and sneered.

"You look better covered in spaghetti anyways" He snorted out. Matt who was still playing with his marbles snorted, but immediately went back to looking innocent when Sayu glared in his direction. Near looked up at the blond and then at the angry princess before lifting his finger to mimic them both. Light's head was facing down and his shoulders were now shaking with laughter. L during all this had went to the kitchen and returned with a strawberry cake with whip cream on top. Now he was content with eating it while the group around him was in complete chaos.

"That is enough!" Soichiro screamed. Light's laughter completely halted, Mello and Sayu quit fighting abruptly, Misa and Sachiko froze, Matt and Near stopped playing with their toys while L continued eating his cake. He didn't care that the guy in charge of the castle was currently angry with them. All he had to say was sorry anyways. Forgive and forget, right? "You two!" Soichiro pointed at Sayu and Mello. "Separate this second! Blond boy stays at the corner!" When neither moved Soichiro angrily slammed his fist on the table. Sayu instantly moved away, but Mello stay rooted to the spot. "Blond boy move!" He yelled again.

"I have a name thank you" Mello stated as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. Light stared at the two with a blank face while the little Light's in his head were rolling around while laughing their little asses off. Soichiro's fist tightened. "Mello just move" Near stated by now he had lost interest in the temper tantrum that the king was having. He was building a little castle out of the decorations at the table. Mello glared at him, but decided to for just this time listen to him. Near and Matt both stood up already anticipating what was going to be told of them and walked over to the corner with Mello.

Soichiro looked at Misa and Sachiko who were still looking at him with wide eyes. Sachiko walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. When Soichiro's breathing calmed down he looked at Light. "I need to talk to you Light" He stated.

Aww fuck. Was all that ran through Light's head. The speech he was anticipating was about to come, but he knew he wasn't going to get it out here in the dinning room where everyone could see. Ohh no, he was going to get a hell of a long speech in another room where no one could see them. The little Light's in his head went back to their area and began thinking up ways to get back at L and the three tyrants later. Right now though he needs to convince his dad to allow said tyrants to stay at the castle. He knew he wasn't just getting an uneasy feeling earlier today.

Light stood up following Soichiro out of the room, this was going to be one long night. While this happened L finished his cake. He was now staring at the plate with a blank face wishing he had more. He looked up beginning to look around for the first time since he got his cake. Matt, Near, and Mello were all standing in a corner while Sachiko and Misa stared at him waiting for him to screw up somehow.

L stood up from his chair. "Where is Light?" He asked. Sachiko sweat dropped pointing towards the doors that Light and Soichiro had just gone through. L nodded his head thanking her before starting to head towards the door. Matt walked up to the table to put away his extra marbles, Mello stretched while Near had a mental conversation with the finger puppets, then all three of them follow L like a bunch of ducklings following their mother.

Light closed the door behind him as he followed his dad into the study of the castle. Soichiro rubbed his forehead sighing. He turned to Light thinking of something to say. That was one of the most chaotic dinners he has ever had. "Light" Soichiro began. Light waited patiently for his dad to begin talking. "What was that? You can't really expect me to allow them to stay here do you?" Soichiro asked desperately. He searched Light for any indication of sympathy. He got none his son was being apathetic with him. Good god.

"You said it yourself" Light began. "I should invite people to the castle if I wanted to be a good king" Light used what Soichiro had said before the chaos started. Soichiro regretted saying that, actually at the moment he regretted ever making Light study so much. The boy has gotten to smart. Light watched as Soichiro struggled to find a counter. He's won that's it. What a father no? He's to easy to trick or outsmart, king or not.

"That's true, but" Soichiro began. Light waited, but when Soichiro didn't add to his statement quick enough he interrupted.

"So they stay?" Light stated more then asked. Soichiro was left with a wide open mouth. "Good, they aren't bad, need manners, but I can teach them." Light finished he turned around. Fast talking did always get him out of trouble. He opened the door exiting the room. He was fast, but not fast enough that he couldn't hear his dad saying that they were his responsibility now. Light groaned once he was out in the hallway. Three tyrants and one smartass. Perfect as if Misa wasn't enough.

"Light!"

Speak of the devil. Light turned to face the blond girl that was running in his direction. Despite all that had happen in dinner she seemed to be the only girl that didn't get food on themselves. Maybe he would forgive the three tyrants if they managed to ruin every single one of Misa's wardrobe. Then again the blond girl is too dense; she would probably go naked before finally figuring out that she had money to buy new clothing, stupid blond monkey.

"Misa has been looking for Light!" Misa stated clasping her hands in front of herself with a big smile on her face. No shit. Were the only words that ran through Lights head. "Misa was wondering if maybe Light would like to have Quiet dinner with her under the starlight's." Misa stated. Her eyes sparkled with hope as Light stared at her begging form. She pouted when Light didn't respond. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes became watery. For some reason it didn't have the same effect as L's did.

"I'm sorry Misa, but it's been a long day and I need to sleep" Light sighed out. Misa's hopeful eyes became sad. She stared at Light as he walked by her heading to his room.

"But Light promises to take Misa out soon!" Misa asked hope coming back to her voice, but again it faded when Light didn't respond. Light rubbed his forehead as he headed down the hall and into the stairwells. It been one long day and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to sleep. He reached his bed room and opened the door only to freeze mid-step.

Matt, Mello, and Near were all curled up in his bed sleeping while Matsuda sheepishly scratched his head looking back at him. L was sitting on the floor reading a cookbook that taught you how to bake desserts. Light honestly was speechless. "Matsuda, Why are they sleeping in my bed?" Light asked pointing a finger at the three in the bed. Matsuda looked at the cealing, a lot like L does before looking back down at him and shrugging.

"They were sleepy and I didn't know where to put them." Matsuda responded. He was smiling nervously not knowing what Light was going to do. Light sighed deciding to let them be. At least they weren't causing anymore trouble. "Ohh your majesty, What did King Soichiro say about them staying here?" Matsuda asked. He really liked having Matt, Mello and Near here. Especially Matt he was nice to him and listened to him when no one normally would.

"He said the Four of them are my responsibility" Light stated. Matsuda made an "O" shape with his mouth before smiling. Light dragged his feet to his abnormally big bed and flopped ungracefully down on it. L looked up at the upside down prince. He closed the book putting it back on the bookshelf before going over to the lights and turning them off. He sat down on a chair deciding to watch the four of them sleep.

"Master L?" Matsuda asked walking up to him. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked placing a hand on L's shoulder. The panda eye man looked up at him before going back to watching the four occupants on the bed.

"No" L stated.

* * *

Light groaned as he stirred awake, there was something warm pressing itself to his body and it was making him sleepier. He opened one eye before opening both. His vision began to get used to the light. When he could finally see again he turned his body around to find Near wrapped around his body while Mello and Matt were both curled up together sound asleep. He looked back at Near who curled up even closer to his body and decided to stay put for a bit longer. He didn't want to wake up the poor kid.

Light turned back to his original position and noticed L asleep on the chair that belonged to his desk. L head was in his arms that lay on the desk and was sitting in his unusual position. Light groaned while shifting around to have Near hug the pillow. He stood up to get a blanket from the closet for L. He put the blanket over L's body and slowly dragged his body to the bathroom for a bath.

**a/n: Good bad? Too short or not long enough? Alright about the Beta. See thing is I put things off to the last minute so if I get a Beta it would take LONGER for me to update, plus I won't learn if I have someone else correct my mistakes. I dunno I'll think about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I actualy read over this chapter. I am not getting a beta screw it. I t would be too much trouble, plus it would take me a while to get used to it so no, no beta.**

**Responds to reviews: **

**Addicted to Dreams: That was honestly my favorite part of the story to write. That is the type of dinner I have always wanted to have. Choatic, just to spite my family. They would probably enjoy it though.**

**Mimi the Popo: I was never good at comedy, but I am guessing the story is kinda funny. Thank you.**

**Namu the EDOD and Kamizuki: Lol, do not strain yourself, you'll think of something. Or completely decide to give up what ever floats your boat.**

**Paon: It is a very big bed.**

**C Elise: Adoration? I appreciate it thank you.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: You were somewhat close with your mind reading powers, wanna take another shot at it?**

**L Lexuran: Here's your update, I hope you find even more cute scene somewhere in here.**

**Hentai-Otaku: Next chapter I promise I'll put more L and Light interaction.**

**YuuriCullen: Thank you.**

"Ohh yeah? Well you're a blond baboon with no back bone!" Mello yelled at as she recoiled back. Light was sitting on the sofa holding his head in his hands. It's been three days since the tyrants and L started staying in the castle and since then disasters have been happening everywhere. For example, at some point during the second day that they had stayed here, Matt had found the room that they hold the back up weapons for the knights. Being all exited Matt had grabbed the weapons and began playing with them. Of course, the boy couldn't stay in one room he had to around practicing with whatever he found which caused a load of broken vases, pictures, and antiques to be scattered all over the floor.

After that little fiasco Mello and Near had gotten into yet another argument about who knows what, which in turn made Soichiro scream at them. Mello cursed him out and ended up kicked out of the castle for a couple of hours while Light attempted to cool down his father. When the blond was finally let back in Sayu decided to voice her opinion, which included calling Mello an Idiot for insulting the king in his castle. Needless to say Mello grabbed the nearest flower vase pouring all it contents down the princess back drenching her. He got kicked out, again. It was even more trouble trying to convince Soichiro to let the blond back into the castle.

Near wasn't safe either, the fact that he was apathetic and barely responded to anyone usually got Misa annoyed when she tried talking to him. This caused the blond girl to run to Light telling him that Near was being mean. In reality Light couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk to Misa, but that was beside the point. The point is that once Near did talk to Misa a string of insults came out so fast that Light was mesmerized at how quickly the boy thought them all up.

L fortunately wasn't any trouble, but that doesn't mean that he was helpful. The pauper had the worst timing on earth; either that or he simply chooses to make Light's life miserable. He asks for cake when his family is in the middle of an important discussing, like lets say, the wedding. Light was secretly thankful for that. Another thing he did was just sit there while Mello, Near, and Matt caused trouble. That wasn't helpful. He also just decides to speak or stare at an important person when it is inappropriate. The other day Soichiro had another king over to discuss economic issues between the kingdoms. L decides to, at this moment, tell the other king that his way of ruling was stupid and that his kingdom would crumble extremely soon.

"At least she doesn't throw temper tantrums whenever she doesn't what she wants!" Sayu yelled at Mello. Light sighed into his hands, splitting headache already starting to form thanks to all the screaming. At the moment Mello was fighting, or had been, with Misa. Something about something or other, Light stopped caring a while ago.

Mello stared at Sayu with a hard glared that made the skin on the back of your neck crawl. "You are a very nosey little bitch you know that? Instead of attempting to protect the intellectually challenged blond baboon behind you, try finding a boyfriend!" Mello stated screaming the last part of his sentence. Sayu stomped her foot while Mello glared daggers at her. Misa, who was standing behind Sayu using her as a shield, began to look at Light hoping for at least some encouragement. Sayu turned around to face Misa with her arms crossed.

"What are you scared off? You fight back girls that look at Light all around the kingdom. What's a guy like him have that is different? Except for body parts" Sayu said as Misa thought this over. Sayu was correct; Mello was exactly like the girls of the kingdom. She could take him if she wanted too! Misa stepped in front of Sayu with new found confidence only to have it shot down exactly two second later. Girls drooling over Light she can take on, Girl's wanting the same dress as her, She can defiantly take on, Blond boy glaring daggers at you with a deathly aura surrounding them, she can't take them on. Misa stepped back as Mello's glare grew stronger yet.

"Light!" Sayu scream. Light flinched at the loud scream. He looked up at his sister before rubbing his forehead. He knew this was coming. Why didn't he just leave the room the second the fight had started? "What?" He asked with a sigh. Sayu stomped her foot while pointing at Mello. "He is being mean to Misa" She whined. Light looked at Mello, then Misa and back at Mello again. He walked up to Mello pointing a finger at his surprised face. "Stop" Was all Light said before walking out of the room.

Sayu stared at her brother while gapping like a fish. Misa watched Light leave the room while Mello had a grin on his face. Near who was sitting in a corner of the room waved his finger puppets around pretending that the fight was still going on. In his head, Mello had lost his temper even more. He had punched Misa on the nose before storming out of the room. Light would had snickered then regained his composer walking over to Misa to act like the caring fiancée while Sayu stomped after Mello only to get punch on the nose too. If only it really did happen.

Light walked out of the palace while rubbing his forehead. He had a huge headache thanks to the two blonds that were constantly fighting. He walked past the stable that kept the horses and into the garden that they had. Light stopped walking halfway. He expected to see flowers and rabbits, not L sitting down in his weird way while holding a caterpillar to his face. Light looked down at L who only stared back at him. "What are you doing?" Light asked as he watched L place the caterpillar on a leaf to watch it eat. L stared at the caterpillar while Light got annoyed at him for ignoring his question.

"Watching the caterpillar, it remind me of someone" L stated as he continued to look at the caterpillar that was now climbing up the stem of the plant. Light looked at him like he was crazy before shifting his gaze to the little green bug. "It eats a lot" L stated the obvious. Light rolled his eyes, no shit it eats a lot the thing needs energy if it going to get from one area to the next. "A lot like your father" L again stated. Light snorted barely containing his laughter.

"You kidding right? You and the three kids eat a lot more then my whole family put together" Light snorted out.

"Perhaps" L started, he put out his finger, which the caterpillar climbed on to. "We are thankful for you feeding us" L finished. Light rolled his eyes, they've told him that so many times before. He looked back at the caterpillar wondering whom L was talking about when he said it reminded him of someone. Deciding to sit down, Light took a seat next to L while the insomniac played around with the caterpillar.

"Who does it remind you of?" Light finally asked curiosity getting the better of him. L merely shrugged, of course he knew whom the caterpillar reminded him off, he just wasn't going to say whom. Light almost hit his head with the ground, why state that something reminds of someone if you're not going to say who. Whatever, Light didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He lay down on the floor closing his eyes getting ready for some sleep, since he's barely gotten any in a while.

"I thought you were not allowed to get dirty" L said after staring at Light for a minute or two. An open eye and grunt was all the respond he got before Light turned over to sleep. L stared at Light for a minute before replacing the caterpillar on the leaves. He lay down next to Light hugging his waist getting ready to sleep too, well try too at least. He felt Light go ridged before relaxing again, L smiled at least the prince was getting used to this.

Light relax after L's arm wrapped around him, L has done this everytime he's fallen asleep next to him or anywhere around him. At first it was a bit unnerving, but he was gradually getting used to the strange gesture. Actually he was beginning to find that he enjoyed the strange mans company when he slept. He blamed the fact that he had been sharing a room with the four paupers since the day they started staying at the castle for that. Neither one of them wanted to be separated from the other despite the fact that Near and Mello didn't always get along. They also used the excuse that Light's bed was way to comfortable to get away from. So the three tyrants ended up sleeping with Light while L stayed up watching them. At least till morning when Light would wake up to find L asleep on the desk again. No wonder the man walked around slouching, Light made a mental note to teach L how to walk with a straight back later on.

L felt Light shift positions under him as he lifted his arm a bit to allow the prince to shift around more freely before placing it back down. Light's been considerably nicer to them since they arrived. It's actually a plesant change from the egotistical bastard he met at the market place. He hugged Light tighter, surprisingly he could sleep a bit better when wrapped around the prince, who by the way fit nicely in his arms. Light's body came closer to his and he sighed, it wasn't a kiss, but it was something.

Sayu walked through the castle furious at Light for allowing Mello to continue torturing Misa. After Light had left Mello had continued to outsmart Misa and insult Sayu. That's not what pissed her off though, what did piss her off was the fact that Light had only pointed a finger at Mello telling him to stop. That wasn't fair! If Sayu did anything wrong Light would glare at her while threatening to tell their parents something they would believe to get her in trouble. Sayu stomped out of the castle, much like how Light does when he is angry. She went right past the stable and into the garden. She stopped when she entered though. What she saw pissed her off even more.

Light and L were curled up together sleeping on the ground! First of all, Light hates to get dirty so what the hell was he doing on the floor! Second of all, He is curled up with a man, A MAN! That's not even remotely correct. Last of all, Light was supposed to marry Misa not L! Sayu crossed her arms glaring at the two, she was lucky Light wasn't awake or she would be running for the hills for glaring at him.

* * *

Near sat down on the bed playing with his toy horse while Matt sat at the desk playing with a new game that consisted of knights and dragons. Mello was content with the new book and bag of chocolate that he had gotten while L ate a piece of the cake that Light had bought him. Light rubbed the back of his head as he watched the group play or eat their new belongings, hell even Matsuda was happy with the new helmet and spear he received. He had taken them all out to the market place so that they could have something new to do since they were complaining that there was never anything to do at the castle, except for Matsuda who coward behind Matt as the four – not counting him – complained.

Light sat down on his bed while he watched Near play with the horse. He wanted to play with a toy too, but he has to go out with Misa tonight. Something about needing to have more alone time with her, since he doesn't do that anymore ever since the pauper arrived. Light actually just didn't want spend time with her after the first horrible couple of weeks with her, and the fact that she annoyed him, and had the attention span of a goldfish. Light sighed as L finished his cake. L picked up the bag that was next to his chair opening to it to take out what was inside.

Light looked up when a pair of handcuffs snapped around his wrists. L was staring at them with fascination. "So that it what they do" He stated. Light looked down at the handcuffs disbelief written all over his face. He pulled his arms apart trying to pry the steel pieces of crap off. No such luck. He then glared at L who was now looking through his bag for a key to open the handcuffs. He finally unlocked the handcuffs setting them aside as he smiled at Light who rolled his eyes at the man. He's gotten used to this by now.

* * *

Light was standing in front of the place gates waiting for Misa. Apparently Sayu had gotten the idea that Light spends too much time with L and not enough with Misa, which is partially true. She insisted that Misa and Light go out of the kingdom and stay at a get away home they had for vacation. Fun, fun, fun. Light groaned looking up at the sky, a couple of clouds were there, but nothing to bad. At least one of them was covering the sun so it wouldn't hit his face. Light watched the cloud slowly float by every once in a while playing a game with himself that consisted of guessing what each cloud looked like. A particular one that was shaped like a rabbit floated by.

"Misa is sorry to keep her Light waiting!" Misa screamed from her bedroom window. Light looked over at her quickly covering her eyes when he did so. Misa was still in her undergarments while looking like she was about fall out of the window. "Misa will just be another minute!" She finished screaming before retreating to her room. Light uncovered his eyes, his right eyes was twitching while he trying to get the image of a half naked Misa out of his head.

"Well that certainly wasn't very bright of her, then again she isn't bright at all." L stated from right next to Light. Light nodded before freezing to look at his right. He jumped two feet in the air when L's big eyes met his hazel eyes.

"Jesus L!" Light exclaimed as he held his chest where his heart should be. "You almost gave me a heart attack" Light finished. L reached out a hand so he could take it to help him up. Light got on his feet brushing off the dirt on his clothe with a scowl. He looked over at L who was holding the handcuffs in his hands. Light stared at them for a minutes before L noticed him.

"To save you" L stated while holding up the handcuffs. Light stared at them wondering what exactly the panda bear eyed man was planning with them. L held up Light's right wrist closing the handcuff on it while closing the other on his left wrist. Light looked down at the handcuffs before realization hit him like a brick wall. L was going to go with them to the cabin by locking their wrist together. Light groaned, Misa is going to whine like no tomorrow, no forget Misa, SAYU was being a bigger pain then the blond git.

"Tell me you have the key" Light groaned out as he ran his hand over his face. L looked up at the sky as if thinking this over. He looked through his pocket where he found a neatly wrapped candy, which he ate, he found pocket lint, which disgusted Light, L might be living with them, but he still has his nasty habits. L kept digging through his pant pocket before finding the key. He held it up to Light's face with a triumphant smile. "Good unlock the handcuffs, It's easier if I just go and save us both the whining" Light reasoned. L considered this, on the one hand he could unlock the handcuffs and free them both from the bitching and whining true, but on the other hand he could spend time with Light and make sure Misa doesn't touch him.

L looked up at Light who was staring at the door waiting for Misa to come out. L shrugged if Light wanted to be alone with the girl fine, but he is going to have to make it up to him when he gets home. Light watched as L tried to open the handcuffs, but ended up dropping the key thanks to a guard accidentally bumping into him. The key fell down to the floor as the guard apologized and continued walking. L went to pick up the key, but the grazing horses got to it faster by eating that patch of grass and swallowing it along with the key. Both L and Light stared at the horse with wide eyes both thinking the same thing. That cannot be healthy.

"Misa, Misa is ready!!" Misa yelled as she ran out of the palace. She hugged Light with enough force knocking him on the ground. This was the second time that day that Light's butt was on the floor. Do people enjoy this? Light was sure that the next person to make him fall on his butt today would have to pack up and leave the kingdom immediately. Misa continued to hug Light despite the fact that they were both on the floor. She was content with staying in that position. The only problem? There was an extra body on top of her.

Misa turned her head to her side to see what was on top of her only to be met with big panda eyes. She screeched which made both L and Light cover their ear, unless they wanted to loose their eardrums. "Get off of Misa you pervert! Light does not like it when people touch his Misa!" She yelled kicking L off. L stumbled backwards which made Light's arm suddenly jerk forward. Light cried out when this happen making Misa jump off franticly asking if he was okay. L stood up helping Light to his feet while Light held his right shoulder glaring at whoever stood in front of him, who in this case was Misa.

"Don't even do that again Misa! Do you understand!" He yelled. Misa gulped as she began to give Light her puppy dog look. Light paid no attention to the pouting girl. He was angry at her for two reasons. One she practically ripped his arms right out of it socket and two, she assumed that Light actually cared about her. All the blond did was successfully piss him off while at the same time making an ass out of herself. Stupid bitch.

Light waited until Misa got into the carriage before turning towards L. "We're not getting that key back" Light sighed after he calmed down a bit. L looked up at the clouds for a moment before looking back at Light who was covering the upper part of his face with his hands. L stared at Lights lips as the brunette chewed on them while trying to calm down completely.

"Actually, we will get that key once the horse decides to" L started, but Light interrupted him.

"Don't! We won't get it that way. It's putrid. Once we get back from the cabin we'll go to a black smith so he could forge us another key" Light stated. L stared at Light's eyes before nodding his approval. Light turned around opening the carriage door to get in with L following. When L sat on the opposite side of Light Misa stared at his with a disbelieving face. L waved with his right hand since his left was being pulled towards the center of the carriage along with Light right hand,

"What is Light's doing in here! Light is supposed to be spending alone time with Misa!" Misa yelled. Light knocked on the ceiling of the carriage telling the driver to go. He wanted to start moving before Misa got out of the carriage and called Super Sayu to the scene. Misa began whining about how Light was supposed to be with her only and not bringing along a perverted panda eyed man that probably wanted to watch Light undress and rape Misa. L stared at her with a blank face that was partly true, he did in fact want to see Light undress, but to rape Misa? That was disgusted, Horrific, Vile, and another word in the dictionary that means gross.

Light on the other hand grew quickly irritated of the blonds small temper tantrum. His right eyed began twitching as both his hands knuckles became white as he almost cut the palm off his hand with his fingernails. "Misa, me and L are stuck together for a while thanks to the handcuffs. This irritates me as much as you, since I don't get to spend alone time with you" The little Light's in his head all dry-heaved at this statement. "But will you please just be quiet I am receiving a headache from your screaming." Light calmly stated though it took every nerves in his body to hold back from strangling the blond girl.

Misa pouted for a while until she finally gave in forgiving Light. Not that Light cared whether she forgave him or not. She kissed Light on the check the hugged his right arm, that was still extended to the center of the carriage, placing her head on it too sleep. Light's right eyed visibly twitched as he looked out his window while L stared at the blond girl, secretly wishing she'd stay asleep for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: Any suggestion on how to improve?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I won't be able to update tomorrow so I updated a day earlier then usual. I have a present for all of you. On Sunday I promise I'll update once again. It's a thank you to all of you that have kept reading this story.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**L Lexuran:Yep handcuffs.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: You aren't very off again, but I won't be able to tell you if what you are correct on and what you aren't since that would ruin the story.**

**Hentai-Otaku: I told my brother that once, only except it being a horse that ate a key it was him that ate a button of his shirt. He stopped me mid way I couldn't but laugh.**

**Addicted to Dreams: It's great to know I'm such a good writer, I still have some mistakes though which is why I rely on people that I don't know telling me what they are. You had to hi your head on the table to keep reading, seriously? Ouch. I honestly laughed when you told me that since I imagined someone actually banging their head excessively on the desk they are sitting on. Kinda like a cartoon.**

**Paon: I'm not sure if handcuffs existed in the time I'm trying to get this to be in (the Cinderella time line something like that) I said screw it and added it anyways.**

**Yuka-Chan16: That was the quickest review I have ever received.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

L stared at the giant wooden cabin from inside the carriage while Light tried to wake up the drooling Misa. "Dammit Misa we're here!" Light yelled as he shoved Misa's head, which weighed a lot more then it looked. Misa's head barely moved and Light groaned as he managed to get more drool on his arm. He looked up at L who was watching him with an amused face. "Would you mind helping?" Light asked. He instantly regretted it though because the second he asked L to help the panda eyed man kicked Misa on the shin making her scream at a very high pitch.

"Ow! That hurt Misa!" Misa yelled as he held her shin. Light looked out the window while trying not laugh as L stared at Misa with an apathetic face. Misa pouted at the two men trying to find out who it was, of course in her mind Light would never hurt her, so that meant that L was the one who had hurt her. "Why did L hurt Misa!" Misa yelled at L. Light practically died while trying to hold back his laughter. L glanced at Light's twitching lips before looking back at Misa angry face.

"I did not kick you" L stated in a monotone voice. "It was actually Light" Light's head snapped in his direction all signs of laughter erased from his face. Misa looked at Light like he had grown a second head before ranting to him. Obviously, L was enjoying the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He looked out the window as Misa voice got to a particularly high pitch. As much fun as it was to see the "couple" fight he wanted o go inside the cabin. Without a second thought, L opened the door on his side jumping out of the carriage, successfully dragging a very infuriated Light out.

Light caught his footing before catching up to L and smacking the pauper on the head. "You're going to pay for that" Light threatened. The corners of L's mouth slightly twitched, showing Light that the man was most likely dying of laughter on the inside. He smacked L on the back of the head one last time before stomping ahead while pulling L along. Light opened the door to the cabin stepping aside to allow Misa in who had caught up only seconds before.

Misa skipped inside before clapping her hands together while letting out a squeal. "Misa Misa loves this place!" She yelled. Light and L both entered afterwords closing the door behind them, which was difficult thanks to the handcuffs. L looked around, the cabin was huge to say the least. At the doorway there was a staircase that lead to the upstairs hallway, which L was sure were the bed rooms. The entry way was a large square shape where the flooring was marble and the walls were wooden, there was a large chandelier hanging above, while a nice white rug was laying on the ground. To the left was the entryway to the living room where a wooden couch, with cushions of course, was position in front of a glass coffee table that was right in front of a fireplaces that L was sure even Santa Clause would fit through, too bad the fat man doesn't exist. There was a wooden chair to the right of the coffee table that face a giant window, while some book cases surrounded the fire place, again the floor was marble and the walls were wooden. L hadn't seen the rest of the cabin, but he was beginning to like it.

"Misa wants to see the rooms!" Misa yelled as she grabbed Lights arm to drag him upstairs, L was of course forced to go to thanks to the handcuffs. Misa ran to the first door she saw opening it to reveal a room equally as big as the entryway. The floor was still marble and the walls were still wooden. There was a giants bed on the right side of the wall that could probably fit five people; it face the left of the room were a giant wardrobe stood. There were bedside tables on each side of the bed with a little lamp perched on top. At the far end of the room there was a giant window with white curtains to cover up the sun while a round rug filled up the space between the wardrobe and bed, there was a door to the left of the wardrobe that L believed to lead to the bathroom.

Misa clapped her hands while looking around the room. "It's perfect!" She announced. She faced Light grabbing his right arm, jerking L's left arm forward, not that he was paying attention. "This will be Misa and Light's room" She announced enthusiastically. Light rolled his eyes while L briefly glanced at the two. Was the girl really that naive? or did she not see the metal handcuffs on their wrists? Light honestly just thought she was dense and was dropped on her head a few time when she was an infant.

"Misa, L has to stay here too. We're handcuffed together" Light stated lifting his arms as evidence. Misa's face took a shocked looked before she crossed her arms beginning to pout. Again, this didn't effect Light, it just made him think less of her. Misa glared at L for stealing her alone time with Light while L only smiled and waved, just to spite her. "Let's go get the bags" Light demanded turning around to head out of the room before Misa began chanting her version of how things should be.

Light picked up the bags from the carriage handing them to L. He piled up four of Misa's suitcases on top of L before grabbing his and closing the door. "Forgive me for asking" L started as Light grabbed two suitcases from L to relieve the man from the weight. Light nodded his way telling him that he was listening. "Why does Ms. Misa need so many bags for only two days?" L asked while they headed for the cabin. Light shrugged his shoulders not really caring why she needed them, just focusing on the fact that they were heavy as hell. What did the girl have in them? Rocks? Bricks?

L looked up at the sky before going back to looking at where he was going. "She probably needs it for all the make-up she uses to cover up her face" Light practically dropped the suitcases he was holding thanks to the snort of laughter that slipped because of L's statement. "Well it is true, Ms. Misa uses quite a large amount of make-up, or she could have things inside to attempt at seducing Light?" Light dropped his suitcases then. One of the suitcases snapped open a black fabric falling out. Light glared at L who stared back at him with his wide eyes before glancing down at the fallen suitcases.

Light began picking up all the contents that had fallen out of the suitcases putting them back in. He stopped at the black fabric picking it up with two fingers. His eye widened while L stared down at it with his apathetic look. "Well it appears I was right the second time" He stated as Light flicked the black thong into the suitcase closing it while pretending he didn't see anything. He picked up the suitcases then glanced at L.

"If you say anything to Misa I don't care about the handcuffs I will make sure to lock you in a bathroom with her naked in it." Light threatened beginning to walk ahead before L could respond. Light and L finished unloading the clothing before heading upstairs to start unpacking, well Light and Misa unpack while L followed Light around. Light sat down on the bed after giving up trying to find a place to keep his clothe in. Misa had taken the wardrobe, the closet inside the bathroom, and the spot under the bed for guess what? Her make up. Stupid L and his ability to guess correctly.

Misa ran from one side of the room to the other trying to find a place to keep her dress. Why did she need a dress? Light didn't know. All he did know was that she was running around like a headless chicken while he sat on the bed that they would have to share later on. "Misa is going to go to the other room to find more places for her dresses!" Misa declared as she ran to the door. "She will be right back!" She called out from the hallway. Light sighed knowing this was going to be a long weekend.

L looked up at Light's closed eyes before crawling near him. "What?" The prince asked when he felt the weight if the bed shift. He didn't get answer what he did get was L's arms wrapping around his waist while the man gave him a hug. Light sighed again, a strange feeling crawling up his spine. His stomach felt weird and he strangely leaned into the mans embrace. Light sighed while L smiled behind him.

"Misa Misa wants to go eat something!" Misa yelled out as she entered the room. L immediately let go of Light pretending to sleep while Light looked through his suitcase. Misa looked at Light for a second before smiling and skipping over. "Will Light join Misa for dinner?" Misa asked in her sexiest voice. Light stared at her blinking once. The little Lights in his head shivered or recoiled back disgusted at the image of Misa in the thong that Light had found with L earlier.

It probably would be easier to say yes and get it over with, but that image was implanted in his mind and he didn't want to see it again. Then again saying no would resolve in Light having a whining Misa clinging to his arm for the rest of the night. Light sighed "Fine Misa I'll go out with you tonight" Light announced. Misa flung herself on top of Light kissing him on the lips while her arms wrapped around his neck. Light fell backwards pulling L arms this time making him cry out. Misa stopped kissing Light at the sudden noise forgetting that L was with them. She pouted crossing her arms as she looked at L.

"He can't come" Misa stated huffing and turning her head. Light glared at the air-headed blond, was she an idiot?What did she expect him to cut of his wrist and walk around as he bled to death? He couldn't believe his parents actually arranged for him to marry this dope. Light sat up rubbing his wrist as an image of his wrist getting cut off appeared in his head. L's stare was as apathetic looking as ever, but in his mind he was wondering how the blond girl was still alive. Surely someone would want to kill her by now.

"Misa either L comes with us or my arm gets cut off" Light deadpanned as he lifted his arm to show Misa the handcuffs. Light knew he probably sounded like he wanted the man with him, but in reality the man is a lot more entertaining then the blond girl. Misa stared at Light while gaping like a fish. Light wanted the man there? He is supposed to be spending a weekend with her alone.

Misa looked at both of them crossing her arms to glare at them. "This is all your fault! If you weren't a pervert Misa would have had her alone time with Light!" Misa yelled pouting and bouncing on the bed like a little child. L continues to stare at her with a blank face before turning towards Light.

"What's for dinner" L asked. Light's eyes went wide before he covered his mouth while Misa stared at him gaping. She couldn't believe that he had actually brushed her off like nothing. She was more important then what was for dinner. Sayu was right! She couldn't let L steal away Light. Not only that, but the man probably thought of her as dense and stupid. She wasn't dense or stupid! She was bright, intelligent and pretty. Light was supposed to be here with her not L!

"No Misa does not want L there!" Misa began screaming. Light sweat dropped as he listened to Misa's ranting. He didn't want to listen to this so instead of just sitting on the bed listening to Misa, he stood up leaving the room pulling L along with him. Screw Misa and her fantasy dinner, he was hungry, L was hungry and they were getting food. Light led L down the stairs walking into the living room and entering the door to their right. Light stopped walking once they entered the kitchen beginning to look for something to cook. L stared at the giant kitchen, it wasn't as big as the one at the castle, but it was still pretty big. There was a marble counter that ran through the middle of the room while on the far side was were the stove, sink, oven, and refrigerator were located. There were cabinet above the stove and sink that most likely held all the plate while the forks and knives were contained in a basket near the sink. There was a large wooden table on the opposite side of the counter that had four chairs.

L whistled at the sight while Light took out the necessary ingredients for dinner. Light began cutting up the ham into square pieces while the noodles he had on the stove cooked. He grabbed the spices from the top drawer beginning to make the sauce for the food. "I did not think you would know how to cook" L stated as he watched Light mix the sauce to get it smooth. Light glared at him before going back to cooking,

"At least I don't have to steal food" Light snapped back.

"I do not need to anymore" L dead panned before sticking his finger into the sauce. Light smacked his fingers picking up the pot to place it on top of another stove. L pouted as he rubbed his hand, Light looked at him. Dammit he was pouting again. L's eyes were wider which contrary to popular belief made him look like a lost puppy plus his bottom lips was trembling and Oh god were there actual tears on the corner of his eyes. L was obviously way better at pouting then Sayu or Misa.

Light stared at him for about a minute before sighing. He walked over to the fridge pulling L along with him. He opened the refrigerator taking out a piece of cake then handing it to L. L face instantly brightened as he took the cake beginning to eat it. The cake was his favorite, vanilla flavored with whip cream and cherry on top. Leave it to the prince to have this type of cake lying around somewhere. L began eating the cake with his hands before stopping to stare at Light who was looking at him with a disgusted face. Remembering what Light had told him about using a fork while eating he walked over to the basket full of eating utensils. He grabbed a fork beginning to eat the cake with it.

Light smiled slightly at the sight. It was funny how L tried to eat with the fork only to have the piece of cake fall back down onto the plate. Light almost laugh when the cake was about to reach L's mouth before falling off the fork and onto the floor, Thus making L pout again. Oh well it was cute. Light froze when he finally realized that he had thought of L as cute. Ill mannered, rude, smartass L was cute. Light's right eyes twitched as he thought this through. The man was not cute he was merely attractive in a sense, no that sounds worse. Appealing? Yeah that was better, appealing. The man was appealing. Light took a deep breath before he continued cooking dinner.

Misa looked down at the casserole that Light had cooked. It contained pasta, square pieces of ham, asparagus and was covered with cheese. It looked delicious! Misa's mouth watered as she stared at the food. "Misa Misa is so lucky to have a fiancé that can cook!" Misa exclaimed as she began to serve for Light and herself. L was sitting on the floor happily eating the cake Light had baked him earlier in order to get the man to shut up. The reason he was sitting on the floor and not in one of the two extra chairs was the blond girl sitting across Light. Apparently sitting on the floor is the same as not being there at all. L wasn't complaining through, first of all the he got to sit next to Light. Second of all, He was sitting next to Light, on the floor yeah, but he was closer to him then Misa. Last, Light's hand was rested on his head and petting him, probably absentmindedly, but it still felt good. Yes L was perfectly fine down here.

Light was slowly going insane, sure he has an uncaring face on, but on the inside the little Lights were running around screaming their heads off. Misa's mouth would not stop running! It was like a backed up toilet that didn't want to work, It just keeps on spilling out shit. Light's right eye twitched as he listened to Misa rambling. His head was rested on his left hand while his elbow rested on the table. He was unconsciously petting L's head with his right hand, well actually he was pretty conscious about it, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Misa can't wait until tonight! Misa has everything planned out!" Misa began saying as she ate her food. L looked up when he felt Light stop petting his head. Light was staring at Misa like the world was about to end. "First Misa is going to change" Misa began saying, Light instantly went ridged. His eyes went wider and wider and Misa progressed in explaining what she was going to do. Each second everything that left her mouth became more detailed and ribald.

L stared up at Light with a smile smile on his face, the cake was forgotten on the floor. He was amused at how easily Light was getting either scared or embarrassed. "Misa" Light started to say. Misa quit talking looking up at Light. Her eyes were glazed over while a blush tainted her cheeks. Light on the other hand was glaring daggers at her. If only looks could kill. Misa was getting on his nerves and he wanted to make her pay somehow. The little Lights in his head smiled deviously. What better way to get back at a horny blond girl then to completely shoot down all hope of doing anything sexual?

"First of all if you did bring all that I would leave the room" Light began saying. Misa's face became serious. "Second of all I would be too tired to do anything." Her eyes went wide. L placed his thumb in his mouth while smiling slightly, he was enjoying this. "Third of all, If some strange unrealistic, sadistic, unforgiving god actually existed and the first two options didn't happen we wouldn't be able to do anything with out L," He raised his right arms at this. "seeing us" Light finished as he stood up deciding to pick up the plates tomorrow. Misa was now looking at him with wide sad eyes. Light simply brushed her off as he force L to stand and follow him out of the room.

Light walked up to the bed flopping down on it while L sat on the corner of the bed staring at the doorway. "Do you believe miss Misa is still sitting at the table?" L asked. Light turned his head towards L slowly before staring at him with a skeptical face. Why the hell did L care? Last time he heard L could barely stand Misa. Maybe he finally felt bad for her?

"Why do you care? It's not like she's your fiancée" Light dead panned. L look at Light with his wide eyes. Light felt it again that feeling where it felt that L was just looking right through his fake mask and reading his mind. It made him feel like a glass wall where everything was see through. L didn't say anything he merely laid down next to Light hugging his waist to fall asleep. Light sighed before shifting position to have his back facing L. He closed his eyes hoping to god that L wouldn't notice his quickly beating heart.

Misa was downstairs scrubbing the plates furiously She jumped when the plate she was cleaning cracked and broke to smaller fragments. She pouted as she stared at the plate pieces in her hand. Why didn't Light want to do anything sexually with her? She was pretty and every guy in the kingdom wanted her. She was childish which was usually something people liked a lot. So why didn't he want to do anything with her? Okay so L was going to be in the room, but they could have tied him up, covered his eyes, and place ear plugs so he didn't hear anything.

Misa began crying over the plates, she sniffled while the water ran in the background. Maybe Light was just waiting for their honeymoon? That could be it. Light was a gentleman that didn't want to do anything before marriage? That's right, that's what Light wanted! Misa cleaned her nose with the back of her hand going to back to cleaning the plates. She broke 2 more before finally giving up and going upstairs.

**A/N:Just when you think Misa is getting smart she turns back around and shits in your face. In case you didn't read the top I'm going to update a chapter on sunday as a thank you to everyone who has kept reading this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A?N: It's a short chapter** **I know I wanted to write more, but that is impossible when your family is planning a fifteenth and you're the only one with the ability to use a computer so your family calls you every 5 FUCKING MINUTES!**

**Responds to reviews:**

**narutardw-deathnoteyaoifan: Sorry I apologize. I wanted it's a short chapter.**

**XthirteenX: Glad your enjoying the story :)**

**Yuka-Chan16: I understand. For the record though spazzy I comments make me laugh :D**

**Hentai-Otaku: I don't think it's possible for Misa to get smart**

**C Elise: Yeah you're right she is stupid, which is why I hate her.**

**Paon: I'm pretty sure Light would pick a dog's ass over Misa**

**Addicted to Dreams: Thank you for pointing those out. I fixed them. :)**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Yeah I guess you're right I should make Light more direct, or you know stick a random well in there and make him push Misa in there and cover it up with dirt while L is in the background eating cake.**

**Thanks to all these people for reading my story and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing this anymore so It's in the first chapter (I think)  
**

Light shifted his position curling further into the warmth that he felt on his side. He was fairly sure it was still early dawn and he didn't want to wake up so early when he didn't need to. He sighed when whatever was giving him warmth held onto him tighter. He buried his head into it and allowed sleep to over take again. L looked down at Light's sleeping form and smiled when he curled up closer. His insomnia doesn't allow him to sleep and even though bother him at times, there were time like this when he was perfectly fine having it.

L heard someones stomach grumble which made him look up at Misa who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Last night when he heard her coming back up he had to let go of Light and pretend that he was asleep. It wasn't easy to let go of Light especially when he was curled up to him and whimpering whenever he let go. L was surprised when he heard that, Light whimpered, who knew? L looked back down at Light and decided to try sleeping for the last two hours of dawn.

Light scratched the back of his head as he rose up from the bed. He actually got a good nights rest for once and whatever had given him warmth last night was extremely comfortable. By the way what was it exactly? Light looked over to his left which is the direction that he felt the warmth in last night and spotted L sleeping there. L was laying on his side with his partially opened and his hair covering half of his face from view. Light stared at L for a while the mans lips look very inviting and yet again his spine gave a prickling sensation at the idea of kissing them. He shook his head he probably shouldn't be thinking of this again!

Light got off the bed and attempted to walk to the bathroom, but the chains stopped him. Well not the chains exactly it was more of the fact that L fell of the bed when light attempted to walk away from the bed. "Ouch" L stated monotony as he stared at the ceiling from his sprawled out position on the floor. The marble floor was not good to fall on, actually it hurt, a lot! He looked up at Light who was staring down at him with his hand covering his mouth. "You find this funny do you not?" L dead panned. Light nodded his head a couple of times. L stood up brushing the invisible dirt from his clothe before going up to Light "Well where are we going?" L asked. That got Light serious again.

Light looked at L was an unreadable face on. Light need to use the bathroom and take a bath. How the hell was he supposed to do that with L in the room? Oh yeah and let's not forget the fact that he can't get his shirt off with out take off the handcuffs. "I need to take a bath" Light stated and L stared at him without blinking. Crap. They had nothing.

L blinked once before going back to staring at Light while he thought of something. Yeah L liked Light and wanted him to be his and not Misa's, but that didn't mean that he would actually watch Light undress without him wanting L to watch. "You could go without washing yourself" L offered. Light's right eyed twitched. Not take a bath? L might have been fine with that a could of days ago, but Light was raised to be clean and he would not go two days without washing!

"That's unsanitary!" Light exclaimed. Both flinched at the unexpected raise in volume. Both looked over at Misa who only shifted in her sleep and mumbled something. Light looked over at L clearly annoyed. "I will not go two days without washing." Light finalized. L stared at him. Light was acting like a little kid, only he wanted to take a bath instead of staying dirty. How ironic. Light began thinking of a way to take a shower without L seeing him. He looked around the room for anything that could give him an idea. He spotted a spare shirt hanging out of his suitcase and smiled.

L was pulled towards the suitcase that Light was headed towards. Light grabbed a shirt holding it out to L who stared at it. "Cover your eyes with this" Light stated. L looked at him before grabbing the shirt. Well that works. Light looked through his suitcase for an extra pair of clothe and scissors to cut his shirt. He walked into the bathroom with L following him while staring at the shirt. He looked up at the bathroom and practically tripped on hit feet.

Across from him there was a giant tub enough to fit 5 people wile a shower hung overhead. There was a lot of room to spare between the tub and the door to the room. The sink was located to the left under a giant mirror while a toilet was to the right under a small window t hat had it's curtains drawn. L whistled while Light cut open the shirt which made Light think that L was whistling at him. Light went stiff for a second before going back to cutting his shirt open. If he screamed at L he'd wake up Misa and then she would run inside. He didn't even want to think up of what would happen next.

Light finished cutting the shirt open and faced L "Turn around" He demanded. L turned around holding up the shirt to his face. Light reached around him to grab the shirt and tied it around L's eyes. When that was done he finished undressing and stepped into the bath.

L sat next to the bathtub beginning to wish he had a cake or some sort of sweet to entertain himself with. He heard the water start and Light step into the water. When the water stopped flowing he could only imagine that Light had started him bath and judging from the swishing sounds of the water he was aiming to finish soon. "You know I can wait" Lie. L wasn't very patient though it did surprise him that he could wait this long to get Light. Then again he was near the guy when he was literally naked in a tub. L heard Light grunt in reply and then the swooshing noise before silence. L though that Light had gone underwater, but after a minute he got worried. That is until he left Lights hand in his hair beginning to pet him.

Light looked over the tub to L's head as he pet him. L's hair was surprisingly soft and, thanks to Light constantly telling him to wash it, it was clean. He continued petting L's head until he heard Misa waking up in the room he sighed dunking his head into the water . He got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. L's head turned towards the noise and waited for Light to untie the shirt. L looked up at Light once the shirt was off then got up. Light walked out of the bathroom into the room to find a humming Misa looking through her stuff in a bra and her underwear. Light froze which made L bump into him.

"What is the matter?" L asked he looked around Light's body at Misa. "Miss Misa has a good body" L stated. Light stared at him. Why did he suddenly feel jealous of Misa? Misa looked at them smiling when she spotted Light in only his pants. He couldn't put on a shirt with the handcuffs on. She blushed and ran towards Light giving him a hugged and kiss on the cheek. Light's hand tightened into fist as they clenched and unclench. There's a window right there he could easily pick her up and throw her out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Apologizes I knows it's a short chapter, but I suffer from writers block. Anyone have Ideas I could feed off from? Plus the people might be a bit OOC again, Apologizes.  
**

**Responds to reviews: **

**Addicted to Dreams: I wish I could make him throw her out the window but that would get poor Light in trouble. When I pictured Light not taking a bath I though "Nya, Light looks like someone that is always clean" so yeah now he can't go a two days without bathing.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: The chances of L bringing up Light new habit of playing with his hair are slim to none, so nah I don't think so. I'm getting there I just want to make something happen this day then I'll get something special to happen between L and Light, but I need Ideas first, mind helping me a bit?**

**anneceplo: It's great to know that I have a new fan on this story. Yeah you were correct I did get that from almost everyone, I hate Misa too so no worries there. I despise when I can't go to a convention as th character I want because either I don't have the hair length or it's a complicated design.**

**A/N: I didn't really have a respond to the rest of the reviews, but I still thank you for reviewing it makes me feel special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or the character that are involved with its storyline.**

L poked the pancakes with his fork wishing that it was a piece of cake instead, while Light sat on the table with Misa right across from him. Light was once again petting L's head absentmindedly as he listened to Misa drone on and on about who knew what, Light didn't really care at the moment. L leaned into Light's hand when the prince scratched a particularly nice spot. Light looked down in response while smiling slightly. "Oh Misa would love to go and explore the forest!" Misa's voice rang through the room as Light flinched at the sudden noise.

"Misa I'm not going outside without a shirt" Light stated taking a bite from his eggs. He was still getting pay back at Misa for getting on his nerves. Misa smiled while crossing her arms as if saying Oh-Light-your-so-silly. "Put on a shirt" Misa stated. Yeah Light lost self control and slammed his head on the table; he almost landing in his breakfast. L looked up at Light with a giant smile of his face. This was priceless.

"Are you stupid? I can't put it on because of the handcuffs" Light protested rubbing his forehead after lifting his head from the table. Honestly what is wrong with this girl? He has explained himself many times before that he couldn't do anything because of the handcuffs. He's even showed her the handcuffs for emphasis! "I don't want to explain myself again so listen carefully this time" Light began his voice getting slower and slower as if he were talking to a child with autism. "I can not do anything because of the handcuffs" He raised his hand showing the handcuffs to Misa who only pouted. "There for you go to the forest alone" Light finished deciding not to add the part of her hopefully getting eaten by a bear or any other wild animal.

Misa continued pouting while Light continued to explain why he couldn't do anything because of the handcuffs. She hated the fact that Light was treating her like a mentally challenged person when she wasn't. She just forgot the handcuffs were there, that was all. L placed the plate on the floor staring at it with boredom. Light had stopped talking by now and it was Misa's turn to say what was on her mind, if there was anything to say at all. Misa's mouth was moving none stop. L decided that he didn't want to hear Misa anymore and from the looks of it neither did Light so he did the thing he did best and interrupt.

"Can Light make me a cake please?" L suddenly pipped up. Light looked down at him; he had completely forgotten that the man was down there in the first place. He silently thanked L for his inability to stay quiet and agreed to make the cake. L smiled as Light stood up while pushing the plate away. He followed Light as he walked over to the other side of the room beginning to take out the ingredients needed to make the cake. L looked around spotting a fuming Misa on the table. He stuck out his tongue at her which was very unlike him and turned back around to watch Light mix the ingredient in a bowl. "I would like a vanilla cake with strawberry frosting" L stated Light nodded.

"Misa isn't done talking yet!" Misa yelled. L and Light both simultaneously turned towards her. Light blinked once before opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a different, yet familiar, voice rang through the room.

"You never are done talking, monkey shit" Mello stated from the door way as he stared into the room. Misa turned around to find the chocoholic leaning against the door frame with chewing on a piece of chocolate. Light slightly smiled when both Near and Matt walked inside of the room. Matt looking around the room much like L had done while Near played with a toy horse and soldier making it ride on different surfaces. Misa's mouth dropped as she pointed an accusing finger at the three boys. "What are you doing here! This was supposed to be Misa's alone time with Light!" She screamed and whined.

Matt stared at Misa before looking over at L and Light who was currently holding the bowl full of cake mix with one hand and with the other the mixer. They looked like a married couple, Light being the wife and L the husband, of course though he would never say that out loud. "It's not alone time if there are people other then you and Light in the hut" Mello responded while taking another bite of the chocolate. He face the linked prince and pauper before stated, "Matsuda saw you two through the window yesterday, and he sent us." Mello announced not adding the fact that they had all walk here which wasn't a short trip at all.

Light made a mental note to thank Matsuda in every way possible for sending the three here, while at the same time not thanking him at all for the same reason. The three had been a huge pain in the ass at the castle, and they were probably going to cause as much trouble here. Oh well at least there weren't any weapons around for Matt to use, Or any dad for Mello to piss of, or any Sayu to add to the annoyance. Near stopped playing with his horse opting to look at the handcuffs that kept L and Light linked together and then at Light's bare chest. Light noticed this as he stared right back at the albino boy who after a minute decided to go back to playing with his toys.

"Misa doesn't want you or L here with Light!" Misa screamed as she pointing a finger at L while he dipped his finger into the bowl of mix tasting it and Light stared at him with disgust. Matt walked over to the kitchen dipping his finger into the mix as well to taste it. He hummed in content dipping his finger again. Near left his horse and soldier on the counter walking over to taste the mix as well; Mello following after him. "Misa said Misa didn't want you here!" Misa shouted.

Light heard Misa, hell he almost screamed at her to shut up, but he was too busy holding the bowl away from the four pauper that were trying to eat the batter of the cake he was making. "Will you four please be patient?" Light asked annoyed. L he could understand, the man barely ever ate anything that didn't have sugar, but the other three too? This was getting out of control. "HEY! WHOA!" Light screamed as he tripped over his feet and landed on the floor with the cake mix dripping all over his body.

Near, Matt, Mello, and L stared at Light who's right eye was twitching with annoyance. Light opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door slamming shut caught his attention. He stood up looking towards the table that Misa had been sitting in before finding it empty. The Light's in his head all "Whooped!" with happiness while others danced.

* * *

Light's eye twitched as he followed Misa around the backyard dragging L with him. When Light had gone upstairs she had been talking to herself while she planned on telling Sayu everything. Light didn't really care he could have Sayu wrapped around his finger in a matter of seconds, but he didn't want to deal with the whining that Misa was sure to start. So he had told her that the farthest they would was the end of the backyard. Misa had agreed when Light announced that Matt, Mello and Near weren't going to be there. Now though he regretted the decision, First of all it was hot, unbearably hot. Second of all, he was sweating and was annoyed. Third of all he wanted to be inside in the cold where there was no sun, no sweat and NO MISA.

"Misa this is the end of the garden" Light stated. L looked up at Light noticing the thin layer of sweat building up on his back. He wanted to see that, but only when Light was under him begging for more, not because he was under the sun, which by the way, bothered him. L stopped walking which in turn made Light's arm jerk back when he took another step. Light glared at L who was staring at him with his blank face and thumb in his mouth. What is wrong with this man? Actually no scratch that what is with the people that Light knows it's like they are all Hell bent on making sure his life is miserable. "What?" Light hissed out when Misa was out of hearing range.

L didn't respond instead he turned around and walked back to the cabin making Light follow him thanks to the handcuffs.

**A/N: Help me please even if it's an idea that you think I might not like tell it to me anyways. I need help with this writers block and if it get any worse the story will be stopped.I don't want it too stop I love this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: THANK YOU! Thank you to everybody who helped me with this! Good god of jesus I needed those Ideas! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Addicted to Dreams: Um, wow... Your Idea was long and complicated, I had to read it about 2 times. I was considering using it, but I've never read the BB case so I dunno his personality.**

**anneceplo: *Hug* Thank you I used your idea :)**

**fhasjkfl (): I laughed at your idea. It was so amazing I loved it! Pink Kingdom, but unfortunately I could not use it. I will used half of it though, Thank you.**

**munnins-memory: I would let someone read them, but I have no patience.**

**Guise'n'Disguise: I will use that the nexty time, well I'll try it.**

**Paon: Hm, I could get L to get hurt somehow :3**

**Mimi the Popo: Misa walking in on them would be good, but then I'd have to deal with the consequences of her finding out (It will happen eventually though that's inevitable) **

**THEworldsgonnaendbyCHEEZ: That's a good Idea, but I'd probably make Mello "accidentally" Kill Misa and even though I know more then three-quarter of the worlds population would be happy for that, it would ruin my story :(**

**A/N: You see everyone of you that gave me an idea are amazing! And those that didn't but still read my story are just as well. I think I have enough material to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this (It's in the first chapter!)**

"What are you reading?" Light asked L as he sat down next to him. They were both currently in the room hiding from Misa though, admittedly, it wasn't a very smart hiding spot since it would probably be the first place she'd look. L looked at Light before going back to the book to read. Light glared at him for a good long minute before cocking his head to the side to get a look at the title. Light stared at it for a second before looking up at L from the corner of his eye. "I thought for sure you would be reading something with sweets in it, not a nursery rhyme book." Light stated. L shrugged going back to reading the story. "How do you know how to read?"

L stopped reading the book looking up at Light instead. "I used to listen to the classes in school by sitting next to the window." He flipped a page going back to reading. "I had to learn to read so I could read the books Mello and the others used to steal" L stated, not really caring that he just told the prince that they stole an item; it's obvious. Light blinked once before grabbing the book from L which in turn blinked once at his empty hands and before turning towards Light. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Light smiled before responding, "I'll read it too you" L blinked once surprised at actually seeing Light smile. Light began reading the story _The Gingerbread Man. _In the short one second that Light had looked at L he had thought about what L said. Being royalty gave him the privileged of being home schooled. He had never once thought about how the other kids had to learn and hearing L's way of learning he must have imagined how hard it was to learn with no one to help him. He finished the story looking over at L who blinked once before looking up at the ceiling.

"Are there anymore stories with sweets in them?" L asked. Light chuckled before shaking his head side to side. He began flipping through the pages until he found the story _Hansel and Gretel. _He read the story completely with any interruption from L before closing the book and rubbing the back on his head. "I would like to live in a house made of sweets" L stated suddenly. Light smiled as he laid his head on the bed behind him closing his eyes. L grabbed the book again opening it to make sure there was no other story in there with sweets in it until Light's hand traveled to his head and began petting him again. He put the book down closing his eyes and allowing Light to pet him again. At least now there was no Misa to interrupt them and Sayu was back at the castle too far away to do any harm.

Light's hand stopped moving and his head ended up on L's shoulder as he took a nap. L smiled down at Light admiring how peaceful the prince looked like when he slept. His hazel eyes were hidden behind eyelids that were home to long brown eyelashes, his bangs covered half of his face as his chest rose up and down. Light's arms ended up draped around L's shoulder as he slid further down L's shoulder and ended up on his lap. L blinked once before beginning to pet his head much like Light did to him. He leaned down and kissed Light's forehead before laying his head on the bed behind them and closing his eyes. Maybe he could get a nap in as well?

"Don't you ever shut up!" Mello screamed at Misa for the umpteenth time that hour. Ever since the blond had come back from her trip into the garden she had been worrying about Light saying that he could have been kidnapped or killed or lost in the woods. It had been driving Mello crazy and the only thing that had actually kept him sane was Matt's hand on his shoulder and Near's ability to pull out chocolate's from seemingly nowhere. Misa might not know where Light was, but Near, Matt, and Mello all knew. They wouldn't tell her though because 1) They knew that L wanted Light and chances are that the uptight prince was actually enjoying himself up there and 2) They just didn't wanna hear Misa talk to Light about what they should do.

Misa stopped her pacing opting instead to stare at Mello with seemingly nothing going through her head, though that wouldn't have been a big surprise. Mello stood up from the couch stomping over to her while jabbing a finger to her chest. "Listen you! You're loud, annoying, in the way, and just plain irritating! And if you don't shut up you'd actually listen to why Matt, Near, and I are here!" Mello screamed. This made both Matt and Near look up from their games. What the hell was Mello talking about? They weren't sent here for any reason they just wanted to come. Well that, and Matsuda had felt bad for Light. "See we were actually sent here to get you. The King and Queen both wanted you to attend their special banquet that is only dedicated to the bride of the prince. Call it a Bachleratte's party" Mello finished.

Misa's eyes widened with this information. A party for her? That was sweet! But what about Light? Would he be mad? What if he did get mad? Then he wouldn't want to be her husband! That would be bad very bad! Maybe she could bring Light along? "Is Misa's Light going?" Misa asked. Mello anticipated this and responded, "No, but don't worry Light knows about this" Misa smiled and she clapped her hands. This was perfect now she could go to the party and Light wouldn't be angry. "Okay Misa will go pack!" Misa cheered. She began skipping away. Mello grabbed onto her arm holding her back.

"Don't worry about it I took the liberty of packing everything for you" Mello stated. Misa thanked him before skipping outside before walking back in.

"Where's the carriage?" She asked. Matt stifled a laughter with the back of his hand while the corner of Near's mouth twitched up. How was Mello going to get out of this one? Mello stopped short biting the side of his lip thinking this over for a second before responding. "I sent it to the castle to drop off your bags! It will take a day or two too get here though" Mello stated with an awkward smile. Misa's mouth turned into an 'O' shape before she agreed and skipped to the kitchen. Mello sighed flopping back to the couch with a hand on his forehead. "L owes me for this" He stated blankly as Near offered his another chocolate bar.

Light groaned as he began to wake up. He was extremely comfortable in this position and he didn't want to move yet. Light rolled over to face the other side and snuggled closer to L's body. L's eyes instantly flew open. He looked down at Light's head blinking once, twice before shaking Light's head. This was awkward. Why? Well Light was currently snuggling practically centimeters from his crotch area. Even though L actually liked having Light's head on his lap, having it near his crotch would result in a temper tantrum from Light and a long awkward pause that L would rather avoid. "I appreciate that you believe that my body is comfortable" L stopped talking for a second, that was a horrible choice of words. Oh well he could apologize later, that is if Light even heard him. "But could you kindly get off my crotch area?" L finished.

Light groaned his face scrunching up, like a five-year-old that refuses to get up, and snuggled closer to L. L froze when Light's head was right on his crotch. "Light wake up" L said as he shook Light again. For a prince that was usually aware of his surroundings he sure as hell didn't wake up easily. L sighed before looking up at the door way and with the calmest voice he could muster he stated "Hello Misa"

Light's eyes flew open as he sat up to look at the door way with a glare on his face. How dare does Misa come in right as he was getting the best sleep of his life? Wait a second. Light looked around blinking when he didn't see anyone. He glared at the wall turning to face L. "You woke me up for nothing?" L hissed out. He had been comfortable! What the hell was the point in waking him up for completely no reason at all!

"Well if you wanted Misa to see your head buried in my lap and exactly on my crotch then go ahead and lay back down" L deadpanned. All the color drained from Light's face before his cheeks got tinted red. Okay so maybe there was a good reason for L to wake him up. Light opened his mouth going to say something, probably apologize, but the door swung open revealing Mello in the doorway.

"You two owe me big!" Mello stated as he walked into the room. He threw himself onto the bed getting comfortable. He hummed and laid his head on the pillow. "Is this your bed?" He rolled over to the side to face Light and L "I think I'd like to sleep here too" He bite into the chocolate as Light glared at him. The kid had balls he's give him that. "Oh don't give me that look. Especially since your just going to adore me after this" L looked up at Mello patiently waiting for the blond to continue while Light's eye twitched as he began getting irritated.

"Why exactly would I adore you for an action you did?" Light asked irritation clearly showing in his face. Mello smiled biting into his chocolate again before chewing extremely slow and then swallowing. "You better tell what the hell you did right now?"

"I got Misa to leave the cabin for the rest of the weekend" Mello stated as if were nothing. Light stared at him as if he had grown a second head, blown up and regrew the head again. Mello yawned and shifted position to face the window and close his eyes., "Yeah I think I can sleep here" He stated. Light was still staring at Mello. The blond had actually gotten Misa out of here? Without Light needing to follow her. He could just kiss the boy! Light smiled. "Oh yeah is the carriage still waiting in the stable?" Mello asked waving his hand in a circle. Light gave him a skeptical look before confirming it. "Good cause were going to need it soon" Mello stated.

"What did you do?" L asked and Light waiting for Mello to respond. His hand unconsciously traveled to L's head as he began to pet him. Mello turned to him stopping in his tracks noticing Light's hand caressing L's head. Well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Princey likes L huh? He was willing to be all the chocolate he had that by the end of next week Light would have kissed L. He smiled to himself before continuing.

"I told her Princey's parents were throwing a party for her only" He said. Light's right eyes twitched a couple of times.

"You did what!" Light screamed. "How the hell is there going to be a party if my parents don't know about this?!" Light continued screaming. L marveled at the sight of Light loosing it. L guessed that being engaged to a blond girl, and having four clueless paupers living with someone would do that to them. "Misa is going to return and then whine like there is no tomorrow!" Light finished burring his head in his hands. Man was living with these people such a pain.

"Send a note" L stated. Light peeked through his fingers at him curious at what L was saying. L placed his thumb in his mouth looking up at the ceiling. "Send a note with Misa, she will not know of course, but if we place it in a place that Matsuda is sure to find I am sure the party problem will be solved." L voiced his thought. Light slowly smiled. That wasn't a bad idea. His parents liked Matsuda, well his mom did, so for sure a party would be thrown at the last minute, plus he could say that it was a request from Light.

"Problem solved then, I'm going to sleep" Mello stated turning over to sleep.

Misa handed her bags to the driver making the poor man practically fall at the weight of all of the bags. She turned around facing Light with a pouting face. You'd think that she was leaving Light for a year not two days. She jumped on top of Light kissing him on the lips before letting go and reluctantly getting in the carriage. The driver huffed as he finished loading the blonds bags. He got on top of the carriage and drove it away. As the carriage drove away a small smile spread across his face. No more Misa! Now if he can only figure out how to put on a fucking shirt.

"Well she is gone" L stated and Light jumped, he had forgotten that he was there. Light looked at him as L stared right back at him with his thumb in his mouth. L looked up at the sky before looking back down at Light. "It is getting dark Light, would you like to go to sleep?" L offered. Light blinked before refusing . L wanted to insist on sleeping since he was a bit tired, or not, he just liked the feeling of having Light wrapped in his arms and snuggling up to him, but at the moment a scream from came from inside the cabin, and both L and Light knew that it was from Mello.

"Near you little fuck where the hell did you place my chocolate's?!"

Light sighed at the cabin as L just stared at it blankly. Light walked up to the cabin entering it and heading to the living room L still in tow. Light stopped walking once he spotted the scene in front of him. Mello was screaming his head off at Near who he held in a headlock and while all this happened Matt was in the background playing with Nears puppets, apparently he had run out of games to play. "Give me my chocolate back you white haired freak!" Mello screamed. Near, continued playing with his toys despite the fact that he was being help in a headlock.

"The last thing you need right now is more chocolate" Near stated blankly as he moved one toy knight forward to knock down the other. "Keeping the chocolate away from you will, most likely, keep you quiet" Mello's eye twitched, something he probably picked up from Light, before tightening his hold on Near. Light blinked once before sighing, one blond idiot leaves and the other blond decides to cause trouble. Light ran his hand over his face before walking up to the two and pulling Mello off Near.

"Hey!" Mello called out as he was held by the collar of his shirt. What happened to "picture perfect prince" ? Well whatever happened to him didn't matter, all Mello did want was his chocolate, and the white haired smart ass that was currently paying no mind to what was happening behind him was hiding them. Mello will do anything in his power to get those chocolate's back even if it meant going through Light. "Let go of me Princey!" Mello screamed at Light as he thrashed around.

Light let go of Mello which in turn caused the blond to haul ass at Near who still had his back to them. "Oh no you don't" Light stated grabbing Mello's collar. Mello grunted as he fell on his ass thanks to Light holding him from the collar. "No attacking ' the white haired freak" Light stated as he dragged Mello back towards him. "If you want some chocolate I'll make you some" Light offered. Mello's eye lite up at Light's offered. He nodded happily, freeing himself from Light's grip, and then running into the kitchen. Light sighed, well at least he got Mello to stop screaming.

"Light I want chocolate!"

Or not. Damn "Mello is like a bitch in heat, always asking for chocolate" Light spoke his mind while crossing his arms. Near dropped his toys staring to deep space, Matt froze in his spot while staring at Light, and L blinked once before turning around to smile and sicker. Light walked over to the kitchen pulling a snickering L with him. He entered the kitchen finding a happy Mello chewing on a bar of chocolate. Light stared for a second before opening his mouth and closing it again. He opened it once more this time being able to speak "Where did you?"

"Near was never good at hiding things" Mello stated taking another bite from his chocolate bar. He got off the counter walking past Light and into the other room. Light sighed running a hand through his face, Well at least he didn't have to take care of Misa.

"I need a bath" was all Light said as he headed towards the bathroom. L followed behind him smiling behind Light's back. He got to be with Light inside the bathroom again, plus the prince had been walking around shirtless all day he was happy so very happy. They both entered the bathroom. Light took of his pants not really caring about L at the moment. He's been stressed all day thanks to the three musketeers. What did the three do? Well let see, shall we? Mello had practically strangled Near when the "white haired freak" got good at hiding objects and his chocolate for the third time that day. Light had ended up making some chocolate for the PMSing blond. Then Matt had gone outside and dragged dirt everywhere not bothering to clean up afterward. Light of course, had gotten on his knees cleaning up after him. Last he had found Mello completely covered in chocolate while laying down on the counter of the kitchen. Apparently the blond had finished all the chocolate that Light had made for him and decided to try and make some himself, resulting in him being covered in chocolate along with the kitchen. Again, Light was on his knees cleaning, He swore it was like he was in one of those fairy tale that Sayu had forced him to read to her when she was a little kid.

L stared at Light as the prince stepped into the tub, this in turn caused L to be jerked down to sit on the ground. L sighed trying to will the blush to go away. He looked up at Light who had his eyes closed and was probably taking a a nap. He smiled, alright so the guy had a short fuse, but at times he wasn't bad, that and he was drop dead cute and probably wouldn't just lay down and take whatever was thrown at him which was another thing that L liked about Light. Last thing that L liked about Light well the fact that he played with L's hair all the time, and that felt really nice.

**A/N: Thank you for reading**.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am completely sorry! I couldn't update last week because I went to a party and on Sunday I had to visit my younger cousin all day. I feel bad I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me.**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Paon: Don't get too comfy Misa will have to return soon, maybe after the next chapter. And nope they don't go to another bed. That bed is pretty big. Hey, aren't you gonna give Mello a reward for getting rid of Misa?**

**other (): Hey it didn't take me that long to update the last chapter.....and I'm not old *pouts***

**Liscute00: Okay let's see. Yes I do like your new user name :). I'm glad you really enjoy this story that much. *bows***

**Little Ryuu: Thanks for reviewing :) It's great to know that people really enjoy the story and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**mansa (): I couldn't update last week, but I'm back :)**

**Kavyle: The nersury rhyme ohh god! Lol, I loved it it was amazing. XD**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Hey no worries, You always have something to say which is awesome, I don't mind if you sometimes can't think of anything.**

**A/N: I'm surprise people kept reviewing on this story even after two week of no updates, again I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: (See first chapter)  
**

"How the hell did you manage to get hurt?" Light asked, who was currently residing in Light's bed with his ankle wrapped up in bandages. L looked at Light blinking once, not even bothering to answer that question. First of all, the prince knew what had happened to him. Second of all, How did it happen? It was a tiny rock a TINY ROCK. Of all things to get hurt by. Horse back ridding, Slipping and falling, hell even slipping on a fucking banana peel would have been more graceful. Now, stepping on a tiny rock which resulted in you falling down a hill, and spraining your ankle was not fun! It was a pain actually, metaphorically, and literally speaking. "Seriously L, It was a rock, a tiny rock, How the hell did you manage to trip on that?" Light asked, rubbing his temples.

L blinked again, he was actually now focusing on the fact that Light was unharmed. When L had fallen down the hill Light had been dragged down too because, well, they were linked together thanks to the handcuffs. It amazed L how karma hadn't kicked Light in the ass yet, not that he believed in it. Anyways, the second that L and Light had reached the bottom of the hill, which seemed a hell of a lot bigger when they tumbled down it, Light was completely unharmed even with all the rocks that they had hit on their way down. L had three words to say to that. What. The. Fuck.

"How am I supposed to cook now?" Light continued rambling on while L stared at the wardrobe across the room. It wasn't very interesting, but there was nothing better to do in the room, especially when your ankle is broken. Light sighed, sitting on the bed, and placing his head in his hands. This was not going to be easy. The cooking thing was one problem. Light was sure that if he sent one of the three tyrants to cook it would either end up chocolate covered, have some wort of sharp object in there, or a remnant of a finger puppet would be found. Gross.

"You can carry me" L deadpanned, still staring at the wardrobe, he never noticed the patterns there before. Oh well, useless information that he now knew. Light stared at L with a blank face before giving up. He flopped down on the bed next to L, and began dozing off. He needs to sleep. That walk after the bath was not fun. Light began to drift off, and just when he was about to completely fall asleep he felt someone caressing his head. Misa wasn't in the cabin anymore, the three tyrants were down stairs probably having another argument. That just left L. Now normally Light would hate people touching his hair, he never liked human contact, and he never will, but he didn't seem to mind L petting his head. He did do it all the time to L anyways.

L smiled when he felt Light lean into his touch. That was good it meant that he was doing a good job at calming the prince down. L looked up at the ceiling for a while, hearing Light's breath even out, and finally slow down indicating that he was in deep slumber. Being an insomniac bothered L at times. His senses we always on high alert, which made him wake up because of the slightest noise, and this caused him to never get enough sleep. Sometimes though he cherished moments when he could watch the people he cared for sleep. When he was on the streets, watching Matt, Mello, and Near sleep was always a peaceful moment because they always had a tranquil face on. Watching Light sleep now was another cherished moment. It was funny how the usually uptight prince's face would change into one of peace just because he was in a deep state of slumber.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs reached L, making him turn to look at the door right when it opened to reveal a yawning Mello, Matt who was rubbing his eyes, and Near who looked just as drowsy as Mello. "Can we sleep here?" Near asked rubbing his right eye. Mello smacked his lips watching L with half lidded eyes, and Matt was swooning in his spot as he waiting for an answer. L smiled slightly, and nodded. "Thanks" Near stated. Mello thanked god, and walked around the bed, flopping on top of it once he reached the side that Light wasn't on. Matt followed Mello cuddling up to the blond as Near curled up behind Light's body, hugging his waist, and laying his head on the prince's shoulder. L watched as the three teens slowly fell asleep, studying each one of their faces. They looked peaceful. L's eyes began to feel heavy and he began trying to convince himself that he wasn't in the streets anymore. He could sleep soundly without having to worry about getting caught by the guards. He fell asleep unsuccessfully.

* * *

Near stirred in his sleep before waking up. He peered around the rooms with his eyes still half closed, and his mind still half asleep. The sunshine was hitting the inside of the room, reflecting off the floor. Near blinked once, before looking over the bed. Mello, and Matt were curled up as usual in their own little corner while Light was nestled comfortably in between L and a pillow that Near had been hugging while he was sleeping. He yawned once more before deciding to sleep for a little while longer.

When Near curled back up with the pillow in his arms, Light woke up. He groaned before rubbing his eyes, and waking up slightly. He looked up at L's sleeping face, smiling slightly and turning his body around to spot a half asleep Near attempting to return to slumber land. He chuckled a bit before turning his body completely around,beginning to pet Near's head. Near opened his eyes to stare at Light for a short while, before closing his eyes again and sighing. "Someone's comfortable" Light stated. Near hummed a reply before snuggling up to the pillow again. Light's hand felt nice on his head.

"Let him sleep, they did not come to bed until late last night" Light jumped slightly when he heard L's voice from behind him. Light turned around, spotting L yawning and rubbing his eyes. "That was one of the best sleep I have gotten in my life" L stated in a whisper before turning to look at Light. "Have you thought of a way to cook yet?" L asked. Light shook his head sighing. Right the cooking. He couldn't really travel downstairs without hurting L. Sure the guy could probably walk up and down the hall, but going up the stairs was probably way to hard. "Matt can cook" L stated. Light looked at L with a face that clearly questioned L's sanity. Was he mad? Matt would probably find someway to make a mess, and then Light would need to clean it up. "I am serious, Matt would cook for us when he had food. He is skilled with a knife."

Light thought this over. On the one hand, It would be a burden off of his shoulders if he allowed Matt to cook, but on the other hand, Matt would probably blow up what ever he had cooked saying that it was a weapon for one of his games. Light didn't really have a choice, so he was left with having to let Matt cook. "Fine" Light stated. "He had better know how to cook well" L smiled slightly, knowing for a fact that Matt could cook well.

* * *

"Can't you heal any faster?" Light whined like a five-year-old child, at the moment, Light could careless. If you were stuck in a room all day with an insomniac panda eyed man that didn't do much besides laying down and staring at the ceiling you'd get bored too. L looked over at Light before going back to look at the wall. Light scowled, crossed his arms and pouted. Stupid. Boring. Dirty bastard. Wait a second. Light looked over at L with a questioning gaze. When was the last time L took a bath?

"Arg! You haven't take a bath!" Light screamed, backing away from L. He ended up all the way on the far side of the bed. "That's revolting!" Light screamed again. L stared at Light. Alright, so he hasn't taken a bath in two days. Big deal. L sniffed his shirt. He didn't smell bad, and he didn't see anything dirty on him when he checked his hand. There was no need for a bath, apparently Light thought differently. "You're taking a bath now!" Light screamed. He got off the bed, beginning to walk towards L.

Light grabbed L's ear like a mom would a little child. L muttered, "Ow" as Light dragged him all over the room, collecting clothing, a towel, a pair of scissors, and sewing kit. He finally entered the bathroom, with a wobbling L standing right behind him. Standing on a sprained ankle was not fun. That's all that L wanted to say. Light started the bath as L stood stupidly behind him. He watched as Light finished preparing the bath, and handed him a pair of scissors. "Cut your shirt off" Light demanded.

"I never realized you were so kinky" L joked. Light's face flushed, and he shoved the pair of scissors at L's chest. L slightly smirked when Light turned around, mumbling something to himself. L finished cutting the shirt. It fell to the ground in pieces. Light turned back around to face L once he finished mumbling. "What?" L asked when Light began staring at him.

Light had never noticed before, but L actually had a nice body, despite all the sugar he ate. Being a pauper, and having to run away from a guard, probably helped you keep so fit. L's body looked like a body of the soldiers that were in his fathers army. Light's eye rose up to L's when he heard him called his name. "Nothing, never mind, just get out of those pants and into the water." Light stated quickly. He blushed once again noticing what he had said. Damn he dug his own grave now.

"I might need some help with that" L stated. He was supporting himself on the wall with one hand, while attempting to take of his pants with the other. Light groaned, rubbing his forehead. Why? Why did L have to sprain his ankle? He must be the most annoying person in the entire world to deal with. He sighed, alright let's just get this over with. He walked over to L, and began to help him out of his pants. L almost fell over when Light roughly yanked the pant leg off. He hissed when Light went too fast on his sprained foot.

Light looked up at L, feeling slightly bad for hurting him. He went slower, gently taking off the pant leg. L sighed in relief afterward. "I hope to god you can do the rest your self" Light mumbled to himself. His heart began racing when he thought of seeing L naked.

"If you do not look up, you will not see anything." L stated, while shrugging his shoulders. Light looked up at him in surprise. He was joking, right? There was no way he was going to help L out of his boxers. By the look L was giving him, he wasn't joking. Fine if that's how L wanted to play. Light grabbed L's boxers pulling them down and taking them off. "Ouch!" L screamed when Light yanked of the boxers.

Light held up the boxer grinning evilly. He threw them over his shoulders, without caring where they landed. "Now get in the water" Light demanded. L bit his thumb carefully entering the water. L was finally beginning to take a bath while Light sat beside the bathtub. He grabbed a pair of scissors cutting up the clean shirt. He planned on sewing it on L once he was done with his bath. Later today he'd take his own,he had a feeling that he was going to get dirty today.

L shifted positions in the bathtub which caused some water to pour on top of Light. Light froze while gaping. That was unexpected. Light's right eyes twitched when he noticed the stifled laughter coming from the bathtub. He whirled around, spotting L covering his mouth while staring at Light with a slight glint in his eyes. "You did that on purpose you duckweed!" Light scream, hitting the floor for emphasize.

"Such language" L stated while shaking his finger at Light. "A prince should not speak like that" He continued. Light's eye twitched again. Oh, L wanted Light to act a prince did he? Fine! True, a prince has to always be polite and elegant in order to charm people into following his orders, but they also had to protect their pride. So if a prince is what L wanted a prince he was going to get.

"I'll show you prince!" Light screamed. He jumped into the bathtub, landing on top of L, beginning to dunk his head in the water. L rolled them over so that Light was under him. The two began wrestling. They tossed, and turned in the bathtub. The water was falling out of the bathtub in buckets, soaking the flooring. The two finally got worn out from their wrestling and ended up on opposite ends of the bathtub, both were panting. The corner of Light's mouth twitched upwards, and L returned the smile.

"And here is me thinking that you didn't know how to defend yourself" L stated, making Light chuckle slightly. L loved that laugh it was genuine,and it wasn't that fake crappy laugh that would give his parents whenever they made a joke. Light shifted positions looking at L with happy eyes.

"Father made me learn how to fight just in case, where did you learn? Don't tell me under a window that would be complete bullshit" Light asked. L smiled slightly.

"Mello and I would always play like that when we had nothing to do, plus having to get away from the guards grasp also help somewhat" L stated. Light nodded his head once. He ran a hand through his wet hair groaning. So much for not taking a bath until later on. He stood up offering his hand to help L get up. Both of them stepped out of the bath, Light trying not to stare at while L focused on not slipping. Light handed L the towel he had grabbed earlier while looking for another to use on himself. "Thank you" L said. He wrapped the towel around his waist, after drying most of his body.

"Yeah, I can't find another towel" Light responded. He picked up the pants that miraculously survived all the water that fell out of the bathtub, the shirt though he couldn't say. They both walked out of the bathroom, L holding onto Light, and Light supporting L. Light walked over to the wardrobe grabbing a white shirt. He then walked over to Misa's side of the bed, grabbing the spare sewing kit he kept there. He gently set L down and began to cut the shirt, while L placed his boxers and pants on gently.

He gave the shirt to L, who stared at it for a second trying to find a way to put it on. Once it was successfully on, Light began sewing it together. "There, you're clean now" Light responded. L nodded, looking over at Light who was still wet from the bath. "Good thing I didn't sit down, I would have wet the bed sheets." Light stated. He helped L up to walk over to the wardrobe once again to pull out an extra pair of pants and shirt for himself.

* * *

Two days have passed since L had sprained his ankle and Light had to admit. It wasn't as bad as he thought. After their wrestling match in the bathtub L and himself were talking a lot more then you would think. L could walk up and down the stairs now so Matt didn't have too cook for the group anymore, though Light had to admit it wasn't bad tasting at all. Light had sent a letter to his parents with the carriage chauffeur stating that he had to stay a little while longer because of L's sprained ankle. One other thing has happened since Misa left. Light has noticed that whenever he woke up next to L, or was anywhere near him, his heart would start to pound fast and he wanted to be even closer to the man. Currently, Light was in the kitchen fighting against Mello, trying to stop the blond from eating the chocolate batter that was for a cake he baking for L.

"Dammit Mello quit it!" Light screamed. Mello only snickered, and reached for the batter once again. Light and L have been getting along, which as good, but Mello thought that he deserved a treat for getting rid of Misa, and what better way to thank a chocoholic then with a chocolate cake and it's batter. Mello smiled as he tried, once again, to reach the batter. Light held Mello back with one hand while holding the bowl with the other. L was watching them from the counter as the two fought Sure he wanted his cake, but the sight of Mello and Light fighting over the cake batter was just too amusing to pass up. "Mello-ah crap!" Light scream when he dropped the bowl. Why was it that every time he wanted to make a cake he either fell on his ass, or dropped the bowl? "Great now I have to start over" Light whined picking up the bowl.

Mello sat on the ground, and passed his finger through the side of the bowl, collecting chocolate to eat. He stuck his finger in his mouth. "You know this isn't half bad." He grabbed the bowl, beginning to lick the inside of it. Light looked down at him with a disgusted face.

"Don't do that!" He yelled, grabbing he bowl from the blond. Mello fell face first onto the ground from the sudden lost of the bowl, and a small yelp escaped him. L chuckled as he watched Mello scream at Light for taking the bowl away from him. Light screamed right back at him, while shoving an apple towards him. L smiled when Mello grumbled, taking the apple from Light, and biting into it. Light washed the bowl once, and, once again, started to make the batter for the cake.

"Light seems like a wife when he is cooking" L stated with his thumb in his mouth. Mello snorted in laughter which made pieces of apples fall out of his mouth. Light's face flushed bright red and he turned around to ignore L, and his smiling face. "Well it is true" L insisted, leaving it there when he heard Light clear his throat. Mello was still snickering behind him. The picture of Light in a dress like the ones that Misa wore was just to funny.

"Well Light would look nice in a dress" Mello stated. Mello ducked when a wooden spoon came flying in his direction, and hit the back wall. He ran out of the room while Light screamed at him from the opposite side of the counter. The door slammed shut which signaled that Mello had left the room. Light sighed grabbing another spoon from the basket, and continued to mix the batter. He looked up when he felt that L was watching him. "What?" He asked. L leaned forward to swipe some of the batter out of the bowl. Light's face turn red again when L's face came closer to his.

L put his finger in his mouth, while looking up at the ceiling. "Yum" He said and reached for the entire bowl, which Light gave up with no fight at all. Light watched L use the spoon to eat the chocolate. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. Great, it was perfectly obvious now. He like L. L of all people. Geez. Light looked up once again at L who was absentmindedly eating the chocolate batter. He looked like a little kid that had just received his first ever Christmas present. Light smiled. Well, it wasn't so bad. Light sighed going around the counter, and sitting down next to L. He began petting L's head while he grabbed an apple with the other. He bit into it as L leaned into Light's hand. Yeah it's wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Checkmate" Near said flatly as he defeated Mello at another game of chess. Mello gaped at the chessboard. How the? He was sure he was going to defeat Near this time! He had plan ahead. How the hell does the albino boy always beat him so easily! Mello pointed at Near while taking a bite from the apple that Light had given him, the only thing Light had been giving him for the past day. "I didn't cheat" Near stated in a flat tone again. He dug inside of a bag looking for his toy horse. He took it out along with two other toys that he had made of Light and L.

Mello gaped at Near watching him play with his toy horse. What the hell! No one ignores him like that! That's not right! Mello was about to scream at Near again, but two arms circled around his waist, and red head rested itself on his shoulder. "Leave him alone Mello." Matt said. Mello looked down at the arms that circled his waist. They were playing with another one of Matt's games. Mello sighed.

"Alright, but only because you asked me to" Mello said. Matt smiled slightly, kissing the blond on the cheek, and then going back to the couch. Mello placed his head on his hand, while his elbow rested on the table. What a boring day. -Crash- "Ow! What the hell L!" The three boys heard from their positions in the living room. Their gazes all shifter over to the door that lead to the kitchen. " I apologize Light, it slipped." L voice was heard through the door. "My ass it fell! That thing hit me directly on the head! Now I'm completely covered in flour!" Light's voice was heard next.

Matt, Mello, and Near all looked at each before deciding as a group to enter the kitchen. When they opened the door Mello was about to say something, but busted into a fit of laughter at the sight in front of him. "Oh man - w-what happened to - to-you?" Mello asked in between laughs. Light glared at him. So he was covered in flour from head to toe, and so what if he looked like someone had draped a white blanket on him and cut holes for him to see. It was not funny! Light grabbed a wet cloth that L was offering him and cleaned the flour of his face.

Matt, Mello, and Near all sat on the table. Matt and Near going back to their own thing while Mello continued to watch Light teach L how to bake a cake. This was going to be good. Mello was right it was a good show to watch Light teach L how to make a cake, especially when L ended up getting Light covered in strawberry frosting. Light screamed at L for a good minute before L leaned forward and licked the frosting from Light's cheek. Light had blushed so much he looked like a tomato. Mello had laughed so hard he fell from the chair he was sitting on. Yep, this day was beginning to get fun.

**A/N: You see that is how Light and L's life woul****d be if they took their heads out of their asses and admitted that they both loved each other, am I right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's shorter then the other chapters, and it was a bit awkward to write since I was distracted, but there's a surprise in the end. I hope you still like it.**

**Kavyle: Aww, but I liked the nursery rhyme. It made me laugh, and thanks for saying that about my story I'm glad I can make people smile.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: I know I know, you hate Misa, but so does the rest of the world XD Ironic that with all the people that hate her she was one of the few character that DIDN'T die. Ohh, this was leading to the fact that I might have brought her back a chapter too early *oops* Ohh, well I hope the ending makes up for it :3**

**Paon: I like to keep things original, having Light pause and realize that he was straddling L was too umm, un-original. Sooo, no pausy for Light. :3**

**misswarchan: The muse has been strong with me. I was just slightly distracted during the writting :D**

**other (): I'm sorry for taking so long, It probably annoyed, but you still read the chapter! Thank you!**

**Little Ryuu: Can't you just picture Light taking care of Maat, Mello, and Near? I can :D**

**Liscute00: If you loved the last chapter your just going to adore this one!**

**Yuka-Chan16: Ever wonder who would be the seme though? Mayeb they take turns XD**

**A/N: I feel slightly joker-ish today. If you hear anything strange on the news I CAUSED IT! **

**Disclaimer: (First chapter)  
**

Light grumbled to himself as he loaded the last of the luggage into the carriage. It was about time they headed back to the castle, too bad no one wanted to return. Matt and Near both got into the carriage after some bribing, one consisted of taking Near to the toy store, and buying him whatever he wanted, the other consisted of promising Matt that he could pick out a weapon from the arsenal that they had hidden in the castle, which Matt had found the first few days that he had stayed in the castle, but the one that was by far the worse to get into the carriage was Mello. The damn blond wouldn't budge from his position in the couch. He complained, and whined, and drove Light to the brink of insanity. Finally he struck a deal with the blond chocoholic devil. If he got into the carriage not only would Light buy him all the chocolate he wanted, but he'd even give him a candy shop that only stocked chocolate. Mello agreed and entered the carriage.

"Shit!" Light yelled as he tripped, and began falling backwards. L caught him just before he hit the ground making Light blush and stamper a thank you. Light finished loading the luggage, feeling like a servant, and entered the carriage himself. L followed him inside, closing the door behind him. Light knocked on the roof telling the chauffeur to start driving. Mello groaned at having to returen to the castle. Sure he'd get his own shop full of chocolate, he wouldn't sell any of it of course, but he didn't want to return to Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Sayu and Misa were probably the most annoying creatures to be alive. Hell the devil himself would kick them out of hell and God would banish them from heaven, both from annoying the hell out of them.

"Do we have to return?" Mello grumbled. Light glared at him as a warning. This was the fifth time that the blond boy would ask him that question today. Mello saw the glare and shrugged innocently. "What I'm just saying. You could turn the carriage around and we could all live in the farm." Mello stated. Light's right eyed twitched. What was this child on? "Matt, Near, and I could be the kids and you and L could be the mommy and daddy." Mello continued. Light heard a snort of laughter coming from L as his eye's twitching became more visible. He knew where this was going. "God knows you two are already like a married couple" Mello concluded.

"Be quiet" Light deadpanned. L covered his mouth to stop the laughter from escaping while Matt's lips twitched upwards, and Near bit his knuckles. Mello grunted, returning to looking out the window. Stupid castle and it's stupid inhabitants. Light looked over at L again, who was still holding in his laughter, and smacked him upside the head. A whimper escaped L's lips as he held on to his head. That hurt.

"What was that for?" L asked, rubbing the spot that Light had smacked him on. Matt, Near and Mello were all watching. Obviously this was more entertaining then the scenery.

"For laughing" Light stated bluntly, beginning to look outside the window. L rubbed his head again while pouting. If Light looks over at him now L would get his apology. Light looked over at L, ignoring the six pair of eyes watching him, and groaned. "Alright, alright I'm sorry" Light reluctantly said. Stupid L, stupid pout. L smiled at him after receiving his apology, and began to look out the window. Light looked over at the three tyrants in front of him. "What?" he sneered out. The three of them went back to either, looking out the window, playing with their finger puppets, or playing against themselves in chess, each had a small smile plastered on their face.

One hour and thirty minutes later they all arrived at the castle. First Matt, Mello and Near exited the carriage, then came L with Light right behind him. Light had barely stepped out off the carriage when he was tackled by a flash of blond. "Light!" Misa yelled. _Fucking Hell_. Light thought as he laid on the ground with Misa rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Misa missed you!" Misa yelled. Light winced, and then looked up at the sky, praying to whatever god up there, if there was one, to get Misa off him.

"Hey big butt I can see your underwear" Mello voice rang out. Misa yelped standing up immediately, turning around to face Mello. "Laces really? That's just about the whorish thing I've seen in my life, and believe me when your me you've seen a lot of things." Mello stated, crossing his arms and glaring at Misa. Light stood up, wiping away the dirt that stuck onto him. Now he'd have to take yet another bath. What pain.

"Light!" Sayu screamed as she ran out of the castle to greet Light. She pounced on the brunette the second he was in range, knocking him to the ground. Light groaned from the impact. Does everyone enjoy seeing him land on the ground? He heard another thump a second later, and looked over to the side. L had landed on the ground as well. "Your back! We had so much fun! We had a party for Misa and then a bunch of people came over and- and -and WHY ARE YOU WEARING HANDCUFFS!" Sayu screamed. Light pushed her off, sitting up, and then rubbing the soar spot on is head "You" Sayu screamed pointing at L,who was also rubbing his soar spot. "You're the reason my brother is handcuffed aren't you!" She screamed.

"Would you stop screaming your worse then baboon butt over here" Mello stated pointing at Misa, who gasped, and then slapped him. Mello glared, while rubbing his cheek. Sayu turned around to face Mello also slapping him and then proceeded to scream at him. Light watched as Mello tackled Sayu to the ground, pulling her hair, while Misa tried to pry Mello off. Light sighed. Yep he was home now.

"What is going on here?" Soichiro's voice rang through the group. Everyone froze in their positions, looking over at an angry Soichiro and a blinking Sachiko. Mello was over Sayu, half pulling her hair,and staring at the king and queen, along with Sayu, Misa was grabbing Mello's waist staring stupidly at Soichiro, Matt and Near were just staring at the two adults, while Light and L were on the ground looking up at both of them. Damn were they screwed now. Matsuda meekly appeared behind Soichiro, looking over at Light, waving timidly. Light spotted him and glared, realizing that Matsuda had probably brought his parents over.

"Light" Soichiro called. Light looked up at his father. Why was it always him? It was never Sayu. Oh, no she's a little angel that never did anything wrong. It's her fault all this trouble stared anyways. "I need to talk to you" Soichiro looked around the group. "Privately" Light sighed standing up. L stood up as well, following Light and his dad into the castle. The others watched them enter, and flinched when the castle doors slammed shut. Mello looked down at Sayu, while sneering. "You see what you do, you royal pain in the ass" He stated.

* * *

"Can just make us the key, please?" Light practically begged the blacksmith that just would not shut up. After getting the scolding of their life, and possibly the only scolding that L ever got, from Light's dad, Light and L were both sent to get a key to separate themselves. When they found a blacksmith they entered the shop only to have an entire group of swordsmen gaping at having the prince in the same shop as them. The Blacksmith that they found was so happy at having Light in his shop that he start rambling about how his swords were the best in the kingdom, not only that, but he also started explaining the correct way to make a sword. Like Light cared.

"Of course!" The blacksmith agreed. When the blacksmith turned around Light held up his hands, thanking whatever force was up there for finally getting the annoying blacksmith to work. L smiled slightly at the sight. The black smith turned back around "Alright show me the handcuffs" The blacksmith stated. Light and L both held up their hands, the blacksmith inspecting the handcuffs. "Alrighty then, the key will be ready by nightfall." The blacksmith concluded.

"Thank you" Light thanked. He wasn't thinking anyone in particular, but the blacksmith probably thought he was thanking him because he said "Your welcome". Light walked out of the blacksmith's shop with L right behind him. "Finally!" Light exasperated while L looked at a sweet stand. L's eye bulged at all the sweets there, and began to walk towards it. Light yelped when he was pulled over to the stand. L looked over all the sweets. There were lollipops, chocolates, gummies, and pastries. Vanilla cakes. Strawberry and chocolate frosting. There was even his favorite cake! Strawberry with a vanilla frosting and a cherry on top. Amazing!

L looked at Light, who was glaring at him as warning. L shrugged, grabbing the cake, and beginning to eat it. "L don't do that!" Light screamed at him. L licked his fingers, before grabbing another piece of cake and plopping it in his mouth. Light continue to scold L, while L continued to eat the cake. Finally L looked down at the plate grabbing another piece and placing it in Light's mouth. Light blushed as his heart began pounding and his brain stopped functioning. He slowly chewed the cake while looking L with wide eyes. He swallowed the cake, as his gaze fell on L's lips. Those stupid lips that have been teasing him all week. Those stupid lips that always seemed kissable, especially when L stupid lips that were now on his own.

L's eyes went wide when he noticed that Light had, was, kissing him. He dropped the plate of cake on the floor in surprise.

If Light thought that his heart pounded fast before, it was sky rocketing now. Light could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and was practically shaking where he was standing. Despite all this he still leaned forward in order to deepen the kiss, and just when he thought that L wouldn't respond, he did. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck and asked for entrance, which L granted him. He began memorizing L's mouth while at the same time tasting the cake that L had been eating. Finally, they both pulled away. Light looked up at L with a huge blush tainting his cheeks. "Um" Yeah, he didn't have anything to say.

L smile widely at him before pecking him on the cheek. "Want some cake?" He asked. Light blinked once still a bit confused about what had happened, and payed for the cake.

**A/N: I wanna write another story once I'm done with this one. The problem? Dunno what pairing I should do. I've already done deathnote, and I don't wanna repeat it again. Any Ideas people! (No this story wont be done for a while) Ohh, yeah and I hoped you liked this chapter!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:I strayed away from the original Plot line in this chapter, and I might hve gotten L out of character, but he is happy that he finally got Light give him a break? Anyways, It's back to the whole "I'm getting Married to Misa? Fuck!" Plot line in the next chapter.**

**Reponse to reviews:**

**Mimi the Popo: I hope that the PM I sent you helped, I'm not that good at giving advice. :(**

**Paon: In order for me to do a Vampire Knight Fan Fiction I'm going to have to read the comic, thing is I can't read a comic with a female as the main character or that has love stuck somewhere in there. I end up closing the book (unless of course it's a yaoi) and burning it. Call it jealousy, but it's just the way I am. This is one of the reason why I liked DeathNote it focused on the plot line and didn't stray away from it by having Love wedged in there, beside Misa, but that was One-Sided. A Full Metal Alchemist is good, I'll see okay?**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Yeah! I didn't get you mad at me. I was concerned that the ending wouldn't make up for a blond headed bimbo's return, but I guess it did.**

**Little Ryuu: Sorry to make you wait so long for just a kiss. Glad you actually stuck with the story even though it's unbelievably long.**

**C Elise: No details, but I guess it was a good kiss, I'll work on those later.**

**other (): I was worried I was annoying you, sorry if I sounded pissed off. Unusual and Unexpected are my middle names!**

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona: In my story L is seme, but I've always wondered since they are both Seme materiel. Anyways, I take hint from kissing scenes as well, or I just wait. Which ever work you know?**

**Kavyle: Unfortunately gay pairing are the only thing I can write, the yaoi has embedded itself in my head. Yes, I have read Fruit Basket, but stopped after I noticed the repeated sequences, for example, Tohru is always getting sick, and then Yuki, and Kohru was it? Fought for her. It was actually getting quite boring. I didn't enjoy DNAngel much. Fruit Basket would be my choice from the two that you gave me. We'll see okay?**

**Liscute00 (): You shall be glad once again!**

**LordOnEarth (): *Bows* Here is your chapter my lord.**

**Emilin Rose: I have never in my life heard on Negima, or Disgaea, but Shin Megami Tensai has been in my head thank to my friend and her obsession, and Sonic The Hedgehog, it pain me too say, but I got stuck in one of the game. Sonic Unleashed, Oh well. Shin Megami Tensai is my choice in between all the one that you gave me, I'll read the other two though just in case.**

**A/N: You have all made me a happy writer. Thank you for all these comments and opinions. I can't believe I have gotten them all.**

Light flipped the page of his book, as he finished memorizing what was on it. L was sitting on the other side of the room eating a cake that Matsuda had brought him, Mello was laying on the floor near the doorway, while chewing on his chocolate, while Matt and Near played a game of tic-tac-toe on a piece of paper, laying on the floor. Mello groaned, raising his hand in the air, and then flopping them back down on the floor. "I am Bored" He stated in a monotone voice. Light looked up from the book he was reading, and turned around to face the whining blond boy.

"Well what do you want to do?" Light asked. Mello looked at Light, his chocolate still hanging from his mouth. He shrugged going back to staring at the ceiling. "Don't complain if you have no idea what you want to do" Light scolded, and Mello just grunted. "Go to the chocolate shop I bought you that should keep you entertained" Light offered, or demanded, going back to reading his book. Mello went to open his mouth and tell Light that the chocolate shop isn't as fun as he thought when the door to Light's room swung open and smacked his head.

"Light!" Sayu's voice ran out as she ran into the room, passed Mello who was grabbing on to his head trying to hold in a scream of pain.

"Fucking Hell woman don't you know how to knock!" Mello screamed at Sayu. She turned around to scream that he deserved it, before going back to facing Light. "Light, Misa wants to go shopping again today! She says she's bored." Sayu announced to Light. Light looked over his shoulder at Sayu, before waving her off, and going back to reading. Sayu went wide eyed at her older brother. Did he just wave her off? "Light Yagami don't you dare ignore me!" Sayu screamed stomping her foot of the floor with all the strength she could muster.

"Tell Misa I'm busy and have no intention of going anywhere near a store with her" Light stated flipping the page of the book again. Sayu puffed out her cheeks at Light. Mello tilted to the side to get a better view, and began laughing when he spotted Sayu's face. She looked like a fish. A pink and frilly fish. Light looked over his shoulder at Sayu. "You're still here? Go away I'm busy" Light stated. Sayu huffed and turned around to leave with her chin in the air. Mello smiled wickedly when Sayu was nearing him and stuck out his foot. Sayu, who was more preoccupied with leaving with dignity, didn't see the foot Mello had stuck out and tripped over it. Light abruptly turned around in his chair too see what had made the loud noise. L stopped eating his cake. Matt, and Near stopped their game of tic-tac-toe.

Mello began laughing again when Sayu's skirt went up. Everyone in the room now had a clear view of Sayu's undergarments. "I see London I see France" Mello laughed out. Sayu stood up brushing her skirt , and walked out the rest of the way, while blushing in embarrassment. "Man that was priceless" Mello exasperated as the door closed behind Sayu. Light shook his head, deciding to stop reading, and find something for Mello to do before he cause even more chaos.

"Alright, let's go" Light stated as walked towards the door. Mello looked up at him with a confused face. "You said you were bored, now get off your ass before I decide not to do anything at all" Light stated. Mello's face lite up with happiness at finally getting Light to do something fun. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Light, and snuggling into the prince's chest.

"Thank you mommy!" Mello yelled out happily, before opening the door to leave the room, and a group of stunned people behind him. Light blinked once. Did Mello just call him mommy? Sure L and Light have been kissing, and holding hands when neither, Sayu, Misa, or Light's parents were around for the past couple of days, but Mommy? What the hell? He doesn't have breast, and he sure as he isn't bottom. A chuckle was heard from the area that L was sitting in, and the sound of footsteps before Light felt arms wrap around his waist, and hold him.

"Common Mommy I think our little Mello wants to leave already" L chuckled, as he teased Light. Light' right eye twitched, and he turned around, hitting L over the head, telling him to shut up. Matt and Near bother watched from their positions on the floor, before getting up. Each one of them grabbed either Light or L's arms and dragged them out of the room. Light grunted as he stomped ahead of the group. L chuckled at him. Light was easily enraged, which made him fun to tease.

"Let's go" Light demanded once again as he walked past Mello, who was standing by the gates. He grabbed onto the chocoholics arm, pulling him towards the exit. They both walked past Matsuda who was happily chatting away with another one of the guards. "Matsuda let's go" Light demanded the clumsy guard. Matsuda turned around in order to see who had told him what to do, the guard he was talking to taking the opportunity to sneak away. Matsuda flinched when he spotted Light stomping in his direction, and decided just follow him.

"Where are we going your majesty?" Matsuda asked as he ran next to Light. Light continued stomping along, ignoring what Matsuda had asked. Matsuda thought that Light was just too annoyed to answer, but in reality Light had no idea were he was going. He just wanted to get away from L, who would probably tease him thanks to Mello calling him mommy.

"Light!" A voice called out to them. Light flinched. He had an idea of who was calling him. When he turned around he confirmed his suspicions. "Light! Where are you going? Did you change your mind?" Sayu asked as she approached Light, while holding on to Misa's hand. Light's right eye twitched. Why is it that his sister always appeared with Misa whenever he least wanted them to. Mello, who had surprisingly stayed quiet through out all this, groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me your coming along with the blond idiot there" Mello whined as he pointed at Misa. Misa gasped, before walking over to him, about to slap him. Light sighed rubbing his temples. What the hell was he going to do about these people?

"No Sayu I didn't change my mind. I'm still not going to go shopping with you or Misa" Light responded after a minute of hearing Misa scream at Mello. "I'm taking them to the park so that they would leave me alone for a while" Light stated. Sayu looked at her older brother for a second, before smiling one of those smile that clearly show that she was up to something.

"Perfect!" Sayu stated clapping her hands together. She looked at Misa with a smile, and then at her older brother. "We can all go to the park together!" Sayu exclaimed. Light inwardly groaned. Fuck, and here he thought he could get out of going anywhere with them. At that moment Matt, Near, and L all caught up with the group. Matt looked in between the enraged Mello, the Smiling Sayu, the confused Misa, and the blank faced Light before asking.

"What's going on?" Mello crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Sayu.

"These stupid idiots decided to come with us, even though we don't want them to" Mello stated. Sayu glared right back at Mello, before smiling sweetly at Matt. He hasn't bothered her, that probably meant that he liked her the most of the group, which meant he'd side with her. Matt on the other hand blinked once, and then walked over to Matsuda, who was hiding behind his spear again, and began talking to the clumsy guard. Most people probably thought him as annoying, Matt liked the guy, he had interesting thing to say at times.

"You don't care if we come along, right Light?" Sayu asked. She gave Light a look that said "You better give me the answer I want or else". Light sighed. What was he going to do. They would just bother him for the rest of eternity if he doesn't allow them to come. Plus, they would tell his father who would most likely say that he had spent a week away from Misa, and needed to spend more time with her. The little Light's in his head all shuddered. The last thing he needed was more alone time with That Thing that people called Misa.

"Alright, fine" Light agreed. He then walked out of the gates, beginning to head towards the park. A good walk would calm him down for a bit. Everyone watched as Light left, except for Matsuda who was happily talking with Matt, who was just listening.

* * *

Light sighed once again as he looked down at the group he had brought with him to the park. Mello was shouting at Near for some strange reason, while Matt sat in front of Near playing with his marbles, and Matsuda watched. Sayu and Misa were both sitting in the middle of a flower bed talking about who knows what, and L was sitting right next to Light, who was sitting at the top of a very high hill.

"If they bother you so much why do you not refuse them?" L's voice startle Light. He jumped up a bit before turning to look at L who was staring at him with his big black eyes. Light sighed looking down at the group again. He didn't feel like answering. Another swear word from Mello, and almost everyone in the park looked to see what had caused the blond to scream. Light blinked once when he noticed that Near was being held by his collar by an irritated Mello. He watched as Matt tried to convince Mello to let go of Near, and then kiss him on the cheek when words failed. Mello completely forgot about why he was angry, and let of Near, letting him get back to playing with his toy, and opting to play marbles with Matt, Matsuda just continued watching the game.

Light looked down at his hand. His and L's hand were interlocked together. He smiled before, looking around, and then kissing L on the cheek when he made sure no one was watching. He smiled even wider when L's cheek turned a slight color of pink, despite his passive face. Both of them returned to watching the group under them play or talk. They guessed that it wasn't so bad being in a park.

* * *

"Put me down L!" Light screamed as he hit L's back. L was walking towards the lake that was located in the middle of the park, carrying Light firefighter style, while Matt, Mello, Near. and Matsuda all watched from a safe distance. Mello was covering his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter. It was currently nightfall, and Light had sent Misa and Sayu home a couple of hour ago, telling them that he needed to do something before returning. The other just stayed because they didn't wanna be with the two girls. "L drop me this second!" Light yelled once again.

L smiled as he stopped at the edge of the lake. "Yes your majesty" L teased once again and he threw Light into the lake.

"What! No L!" Light yelled as he soared through the air and landed in the water. L smiled as he watch Light re-surface for air. Light huffed as he floated in the water, he could hear Mello's laughter from the top of the hill. "L" Light warned menacingly. Everyone stopped. Mello stopped laughing, Matsuda stopped talking to Matt in order to hide behind him, Near blinked once, and L stopped smiling, watching Light swim towards him with the hardest glare on. Light stopped in front of L, and smiled suddenly. He grabbed L's arm, falling backwards, and pulling L along with him.

Mello watched as Light and L played in the lake, suddenly wanting to get in too. "Hey I wanna go in to!" Mello screamed as he charged full speed into the lake, jumping in, producing a wave. Matt looked at Near as Near looked back, both grabbed onto Matsuda hands, dragging him into the lake as well. Light smiled as everyone began splashing and playing in the water. This was the most fun he has in a while.

**A/N: If anyone here is intrested, I write another story in FictionPress, which is where people post original stories wiht original characters. Anyways, It's a Horror/Comedy and I wanna get the opinion of different people, you don't have to read it of course it's your choice, but I'd appreciate it ifyou'd drop by and read a chapter or two (the first one is a bad chapter I wrote it along time ago)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The story is nearly done, just a couple of more chapters. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had to go somewhere all day and I got annoyed at not being able to update, well at least I didn't wait a week this time. Near might be out of character... but it's part of the story  
**

**Responds to reviews:**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: I didn't really feel like writing a Misa moment so yeah. I like making L tease Light though it's slightly out character on how he does it. **

**Little Ryuu: Writing chapter that have no place in the plot at all is fun, since it give me a break from all the chaos plus I don't have to think to hard. Anyways, here your next chapter.**

**Mimi the Popo: I'm glad they worked even if it was just slightly. Don't worry you'll get over it soon enough.**

**lightluver: I'd be happy to read your story. When I find time I promise I will, I always keep my promises.**

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona: When I have trouble finding out which will be the seme I go with the flow. L and Light are almost Living the life, now in order to get rid of Misa.**

**Kavyle: Oh god my foot fell asleep! That was completely of topic. Anyways. I wish they had thrown Light into a lake in the anime I wonder how he would have reacted.**

**xDeathxNotexVampiresx:I'll make something happen to Misa, maybe I dunno I usually write things as spur of the moments.**

**Disclaimer: (It's in the first chapter)**

Light sat on the chair of his private throne room, throwing an apple up in the air, and catching it before it hit the ground. Matsuda was watching the apple hypnotically as it went up in the air, and then was caught. Light sighed when he caught the apple once again, this time he bit into it, the apple was as juicy as ever. The juice of the apple wet his lips making it look like he put on some lip gloss. Light chewed the apple, swallowing it afterwards. Matsuda was opening his mouth in order to suggest that Light do something since he obviously had nothing to do, but the door to the throne room swung open. Matsuda turned around in order to face the guard that had just barged into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock, you idiot?" Light insulted the guard who was kneeling in front of him. Matsuda smiled slightly, alright so the prince has gotten a bit nicer in the passed couple of week, thanks to L and the others staying, but Light was still Light, and that meant that his insults still flowed out of his mouth like a river. "Forget it" Light stated wen the guard looked up to apologize. "What do you want?" The guard stood up, bowing once, before making eye contact with Light.

"The King and Queen would like to see you" The guard stated. He bowed once again when Light grunted. Matsuda watched as Light waved the guard away and stood up. He began to walk out of the throne room, but stopped when he noticed that Matsuda wasn't following him. Matsuda squeaked and ran up to the prince, clutching his spear as if his life depended on it. Light exited the throne room with a fidgeting Matsuda behind him. They traveled through the hallways, and climbed up countless number of stairs. Light wondered why castle needed so many stairs for. Finally they reached the room that Light's parents were waiting in.

"There you are Light" Sachiko exclaimed with a smile on her face. She was sitting down next to Soichiro who was looking through some papers, most likely something that had to do with the kingdom that they were setting a deal with, Sayu was also in he room which surprised Light , and next to her was Misa, smiling in the way that always annoyed Light. "Sit down Light" Sachiko stated pointing towards the chair that was right next to Misa. Light did as he was told. Misa latched onto his arm the second that he sat down.

"Light! Misa is so excited!" Misa exclaimed. Light looked down at her with a surprised face. Excited? Excited for what? He looked up at his dad who had cleared his throat a second before. Matsuda watched as Soichiro announced something to Light, which made his facial expression slowly change.

"The wedding is when!" Light exclaimed, standing up and staring at his parents with disbelieving face. Two weeks! Were they crazy? A wedding can't be planned in two weeks! Even he knew that! That wasn't what was annoying Light at the moment, no, what was annoying Light was the fact that in two week he would be force to marry Misa. That was what annoyed Light. Misa smiled looking up at him, her eyes shinning with happiness. Light looked down at her, knowing Misa she mistook his surprised for excitement. Moron.

"I know it's a sudden change, but Misa and Sayu both couldn't wait" Sachiko announced. Sayu, of course, it had to be Sayu, who else but Sayu. The little annoying girl that has been overly excited for this since the beginning. Light looked down when he felt Misa cuddling with his arm. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, her red lip stick shining in the light, it made her lips look full. Light had to gag, he had to kiss those lips in two weeks. "Light?" Sachiko asked. Light looked up at his mother, she had a worried face on. "Is something wrong?" Light smiled up at her.

"No nothing don't worry about it" Light said. He put on his best smile. "It was just surprising is all" Light stated, sitting back down. Misa wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling in it. Light inwardly cringed why was the blond always so close to him? He wished L was here. At least L only held his hand, and kissed his cheek when no one was looking. Everyone in the room suddenly looked up at the ceiling when a loud scream erupted throughout the castle. Light looked back down at the table. "Mello" He mumbled under his breath. He was silently thankful to the emotionally unstable chocoholic. Light was going to stand up and announce that he would take care of whatever it was that was wrong with Mello, but a loud crashing noise followed a scream that was heard. This time it sounded like it came from Near.

Light looked up at the ceiling confused. Near? Screaming? The albino boy barely even spoke, what the hell is going on up there. Everyone in the room must have had the same idea because the next second they were hurrying out of the room, and heading towards the screaming, and crashing. They all stopped in front of a room with large doors. Light opened the doors, looking inside, only to close it a second later as a vase flew in his direction. Sachiko looked at Light as another scream came from inside the room, actually it was two screams, one was from Matt,and the second was from L. Light blinked, what the hell was going on in there? He looked at the group behind him, before pushing opened the door completely.

His eyes bulged from his head. The room was a complete mess! There were dices all over the floor, there were so many you couldn't see the floor, there some dominoes that scattered the tables and lead towards the dices, the wall were completely covered in chocolate, while a couple of piece of cake were thrown against the walls, marbles and chess pieces were laying in random areas, and in the middle of the room tumbling and wrestling against each other, looking like they were about to kill each other, were Mello and Near. "You stupid white haired freak! What made you think you could throw my chocolate against the wall!" Mello loud voice boomed around the room. He had Near in a headlock, holding him down against the floor. Near was growling, and glaring at Mello. He bit down on Mello's arms, punching him in the face, before tackling him to the ground.

"You knocked down my dice castle and ruined my dominoes!" Near screamed back. Both Mello and Near began to wrestle against each other once again. Light looked up, noticing Matt who was holding a broken chess piece in the palm of his hands, looking like he was about to cry. Right next to him was L who as staring at a vanilla cake that was plastered against the wall. Matt clutched the chess piece, throwing it at Mello's head when it was in sight.

"You broke my chess piece!" Matt screamed and tackled the blond chocoholic and the albino, punching both of them in the face. Light stared at the scene in front of him as if he had seen gods face in person. What the hell? Matt, Mello, and Near barely ever fought against each other like this, and what was wrong with L? He was just staring at the piece of cake like there was nothing going on behind him. Soichiro pushed passed Light, stomping toward the fighting teens. Hell was showing in his eyes. These three were going to get it now. Matsuda stood behind his spear shaking in fear. What was Soichiro going to do to them? He was almost as bad as Light.

"Enough!" Light yelled. Matsuda jumped three feet in there air as Light's voice echoed throughout the room. Everything stopped, Mello, Matt, and Near all froze in their spots. Matt in between Mello and Near, pushing Mello's face away about to punch him, Near under Matt pushing him away with his right foot, Mello pulling Near's hair while aimed a punch at Matt. Soichiro looked at Light with a surprised face, his hand up in the air about to grab Mello by the shirt, L turned around to face Light, thumb in his mouth an apathetic face on. "What the hell is wrong with you three!" Light yelled. He stomped towards the three teens, prying them apart. "You three must be the biggest babies I've met my entire life! And I have Sayu as a sister!" Light yelled, pointing at Sayu.

"Hey!"

"Shut! up! Sayu!" Light yelled at her making her back off. He face the three once again. "Mello you're not getting any chocolate all for the rest of the week!" Mello's eyes went wide "And you're not leaving the room I'm assigning to you either!" Light finished. Mello went to protest, but Light's glared stopped him in his tracks. "I'm taking away your toys Near!" Light yelled at Near who was looking down at the ground ashamed. "Matt your not getting any games and I'm also taking away you toys!" Light screamed. Matt flinched, also looking down at the ground. "Matt you don't leave your room and Near you stay with me in mine! Understand?" All three of the teens flinched and nodded, even Mello who would usually have a smart retort.

Light then walked up to L. "And you!" Light yelled pointing his finger at L "What the Hell is the matter with you! Those three were fighting right behind you and you just stand there as if nothing is happening!" Light screamed. L looked back at the wall.

"My cake flew against the wall" L stated. Light's whole body began to shake. Matsuda whimpered hiding behind his spear. Oh no this is bad,very bad. Matt, Mello, and Near all watched in horror as a loud smacking noise was made as Light smacked L on his righ cheek, completely making the insomniac's head turn. Light stared at L pointing a finger at him as L rubbed his cheek were Light had smacked him. "Don't you dare come anywhere near me asking for any sweets or anything at all for that matter! I don't care if your bored if you exit your room I'll personally take care you of you got it!" Light didn't wait for an answer, he turned around leaving the room. Everyone in the room stared after Light, flinching when the door closed. Matsuda looked back at the four that Light had screamed at He felt bad for them, he had been in the position before -

"Move it Matsuda!" Light's voice was heard through the two doors.

-and he wasn't about to be in it either. Matsuda grabbed his spear running after Light.

* * *

Light sighed as he flopped down on the bed, his arm was covering his eyes. He hadn't exploded like that in a while. The last time he did explode like that was when Matsuda had thrown away some peace treaty papers. He closed his eyes, needing a rest. "Your Majesty?" Matsuda timidly asked. Light uncovered his eyes looking at him with a slight glare. Matsuda meeped a bit before shifting position. "Perhaps you were to hard on them?" Light glared at him, before sighing ,and covering his eyes. Screw it if he was to hard on them, they have been a pain in the ass since they got there.

"Matsuda can you get me an apple?" Light asked. Matsuda nodded and walked out of the room. Light closed his eyes once again, but ended up opening them again when the door to his room opened up. Matsuda couldn't have been that quick.

"Light" Near's voice sounded. Light sat up, looking at near who was shifting his weight from one side to the other, while staring at the ground. Near looked up at Light with such sad eyes that Light had to feel bad for him, alright so maybe he was a bit to hard on them. "I'm sorry" Near apologized. Light sighed, rubbing his temples, dammit. He looked over at Near once again. Near was looking down at the ground again, he shifted his eye back at Light, who opened up his arms. Near face went from sad and apologetic to happy and relived in less then two second.

Near ran up to Light, jumping on his lap and snuggling up to him. Light sighed, alright he could go a bit easier on them. "It's fine" Light reassured. Near smiled again, closing his eyes, and hugging Light tighter. He was happy that Light accepted his apology he had thought about it, and it wasn't fair that Light had taken them in and they repay him by destroying the castle. "Near can you go fetch Matt, Mello, and L for me" Light asked. Near nodded, jumping off Light's lap and running out of the room. Matsuda opened the door just then, moving out of the way when he spotted Near running towards him. Matsuda smiled at Light who looked at him with a skeptical face.

"Here you go your majesty" Matsuda offered the apple he was holding. Light snatched the apple out of his hands, flopping back down on the bed while biting into it. Matsuda smiled wider. He knew that the guest were growing on Light.

* * *

"How can you be so calm about this?" Light asked L who was sitting on the chair, eating a piece of cake. Light had forgiven Matt, Mello, Near, and L, but made them promise not to screw up the castle anymore. When they all agreed Light returned everything he had taken away, and even made L a new cake. "Are you even the least bit worried about me having to marry that thing" Light said. He shivered when he said "thing" he was referring to Misa. L looked up at Light, taking another bite of the cake, before pulling Light down to give him a kiss.

Light closed his eyes already used to the random kisses that L would give him, though this kiss could hardly be called random. He could taste the cake that L was eating, and pouted slightly when they separated. L smiled widely before grabbing a piece of cake, and offering it to Light who gladly took it. "Relax you will not marry Misa" L stated. Light looked at him with a skeptical face. Not marry Misa how so? "Trust me you will not" L stated, swallowing the piece of cake. Light swallowed his own piece of cake. L had better have a plan for this. L placed the empty plate on the table, puling Light down to sit on his lap. Light sighed and played along, letting L place light kisses on his neck.

Mello looked up from his position on the floor, biting his chocolate. "You look content up there" Mello spoke up. Light glared down at him, which made Mello smile. That glare was nothing compared to what he had received a couple of hours ago. None of them had left the room since then, perfectly happy with being inside Light's room without any interruptions. "I'm just saying" Mello shrugged his shoulders. "Remind me not to get you angry when we live together" Light chocked on air when Mello stated this. What the hell? "Well you are living with us right? I mean you are staying with L" Mello suggested.

Near looked up from his toy bear, opting instead to look at a sighing Light. He wanted Light to live with them, it would be a lot better for all of them. He was strong so he could protect them, and he had power which was good. Near's worried expression turned into one of relief when Light agreed that he's find way to stay with them. "Good" Mello stated, crossing his arms as if he were a god himself. "Cause if you didn't I'd hunt you down and force you too" Light chuckled a bit. He never noticed but the four of them were quite childish, not counting the fact that they played with toys, or ate sweet like there was no tomorrow. Light's eye bulged out of their sockets when he felt L hand nearing the edge of his pant.

"Oof" L grunt when Light elbowed him, hard, on the stomach. He looked up at Light smiling when he met Lights "Don't you dare" look.

"Go take a bath" Light stated, smacking L over he head as he stood up. L rubbed the back of his head, smiling up at Light.

"Would you take it with me? You had no problem with it before" L stated. Light's face flushed red, and he smack L over the head twice as hard.L chuckled as he walked over to the bathroom. "Fine but your bringing my clothes" L stated, entering the bathroom and then closing the door.

"Like hell I am!" L heard from the other side of the bathroom door. Fine he'd just come out naked, again.

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay in the update. I have to restrain myself from writting sometimes, especially since this story is rated T I get scared I'd do something wrong and such. I don't wanna change it to M becuase it might get people hopes up, I hate it when that happens so I don't want other people to go through it either. Anyways here your chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I fixed the ending. This one is more thought out.**

"L where are you going?" Light asked as followed L down the halls. Earlier that morning L had smiled at Light when he asked him, once again, what he was going to do about the marriage problem. L had then grabbed Light's arm, and dragged him down the hallways, which resulted in a very confused Light. "L answer me" Light demanded. L only looked back and smiled at Light.

"Be patient" L responded. "You'll see" He finished. Light looked at L with a skeptical face before it more morphed into one of confusion. Light hated not knowing what was going on, and not knowing what L was going to do was getting on his nerves.

"This is your parents room, correct?" L asked as he stopped in front of two very big wooden doors. Light nodded and L knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sachiko's voice asked.

"It is I and the prince" L responded. "May we come in?"

"Yes, yes come in!" Sachiko's voice called out and L opened the door, dragging a very confused Light with him. "What is it that you wanted?" Sachiko asked, smiling from her spot at her desk.

"Well" L began and from the tone he began Light already knew that he wouldn't like what L was going to say next. "Light and I would like to rule the kingdom as a couple" L deadpanned. Light practically fell over from shock. Did L really do what Light thought he did? Sachiko's eyes widen and Soichiro walked forward from his position by the window.

"Well of course you could rule as a couple, but only until Light marries Misa." Soichiro stated. Light almost face palmed, was his father really that stupid?

"Honey. I think they mean as a romantic couple" Sachiko stated which made Soichiro look at her with wide eyes and then glance back at L. He then noticed that L had, at some point, grabbed a hold of Light hand and intertwined it with his own. Light looked at his father and then at his current lover who will, most likely, end up chained to a wall and starved to death at any moment

"What do you mean a romantic couple!" Soichiro screamed. Light flinched while L blinked once. "That not possible! You are marrying Misa!" Soichiro continued to scream out, pointing at Light towards the end of his statement. Light sighed. He expected that, of course his father would use the statement of the year as his excuse.

"We mean that we would like to take your place in leading the kingdom as a couple" L deadpanned once again. "And Light would appreciate it if you would inform miss Misa that she will not be marrying Light because he does not enjoy her company" L once again stated. Light's mouth almost hung open. He went to smack L over the head but his fathers screaming interrupted him.

"Be quite you! You are influencing Light to make decisions that are not reasonable!" Soichiro screamed at L. "You are a disgrace and should be banished from our kingdom!" Light's head whipped in the direction of his father and his eyes went wide. Send L away? No! He wouldn't allow his father to do that! "You stupid little street rat of a –

"Don't you dare scream at L like that!" Light announced. His father completely stopped screaming, surprised at Light's out burst. "He never influenced me to think anything! I never liked Misa, but you were too caught up in wanting me to marry her to notice!" Light continued stepping forwards every other word, surprising his father even further. "And before you ask, yes I do love L and no he didn't threaten me with anything!" Light's eyes were daggers by now and he was currently standing right in front of his father. "Whether you like it or not your son likes other men and I will continue to like other men. I will rule the kingdom with or without your blessings" With that Light turned around. He stalked passed L, grabbing his arm in the process and pulled them both out of the room, leaving his gapping father and mother behind.

Outside of the room Light sighed, sliding down the wall. L had fixed one problem, telling his parents that he was gay, but he also created a second problem. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around Lights upper body making him slightly jump. He look to his side and noticed that L had somehow placed himself in between the wall and his body and was now laying his head on Light's shoulder. Light sighed placing his hands over L's and laid his head on top of L's. He kissed L's head and smiled down at him. What ever happened he knew he would stay along L's side, even if it meant loosing his kingdom.

* * *

"So you told your parents" Near stated as he placed a chess piece on the board. Matt looked up from his game of marbles and Mello stopped eating his chocolate. Light was sitting on L's lap who refused to let him go. L hadn't lifted his head up since they got to the room. When Light told the three boys what had happened L's arms wrapped tighter around Light's body. When he heard Light say that he loved him it caused him to have a moment of weakness.

"What are you going to do now?" Matt asked. Light shrugged and looked down. That was a good question what was he going to do now?

"My first priority should be getting rid of Misa" Light said. L's head shifted positions on his shoulder; he was now facing Light's neck. He buried his head in the area.

"How are you gonna do that?" Mello asked taking another bite of the chocolate. Light blinked and smiled at him. L looked up at him and then at Mello, obviously Light had a plan. "What?" Mello asked.

"Would you me a favor and pretend to be a messenger" Light asked Mello. Near looked at Mello and Light before going back to his game. He placed a piece on the board and yawned. Once again what was going around disinterested him. Another hand came into his view and he looked up to find Matt on the other side of the board.

* * *

"But Misa Misa doesn't wanna leave her Light!" Misa yelled out, hugging Light's arm. From the other side of the room L blinked as he took another bit of his cake. Mello, Matt and Near were all either playing with their toys or eating chocolate. In front of Light and the others stood one of Misa's family messenger holding a parchment. "Misa doesn't care if that other kingdom has more money Light is Misa's true love!" Misa yelled out and Light rolled his eyes, some one please throw the blond bitch into a well.

"Your highness you must report back home" The messenger announced. "The king and Queen both want you go home and marry the other kingdom" Misa held onto Light's arm tighter with a huge pout on. Light shifted from his position as he heard the doors to the room open. They all looked towards the doors to find Sachiko and Soichiro walk into the room followed by Sayu.

Soichiro gave L a hard look, which he blinked away after taking a bite out of the cake. They all walked up to both Light and Misa, stopping in front of the three. Soichiro looked at Light and Misa and then at the messenger. "What is going on?" He asked looking at the messenger who bowed down.

"Apologies your majesty but I am here to take my princess home" He said. Soichiro's eyebrows went up and Sachiko looked at Light who was looking at the messenger, not saying anything when Misa held on tighter to his arm.

"Misa _is going _to marry Light" Soichiro said with emphasize on 'going to'. The messenger shook his head and showed the parchment that he held to Soichiro. Soichiro's eyes scanned the paper growing narrower and narrower with each word that was read. "When was this received?" He asked.

"A couple of days ago your majesty" The messenger said taking the parchment and putting it away. "The king and queen wish to speak with my princess at home about this and to postpone the wedding until further notice." The messenger said. Soichiro looked at Light with a stern face.

"Light" He said and Light looked at him. "Did you have anything to do with this?" He asked. Light blinked and Misa looked in between her fiancé and her supposed to be future father in law. Everyone in the room except Sayu, Misa, and the messenger could feel the tension growing between father and son.

"No" Light said. "How would I be able to?" He asked when his father looked at him suspiciously. "I can't be in two places at once. I wouldn't be able to even write the letter with all the work you and mother have placed on me to prepare for the wedding." Light stated. Soichiro didn't seemed convinced but he took he seemed content with the response for now.

"Very well" Soichiro said. "You may leave Misa" He looking at a shocked blond.

"What! Misa Misa can't leave her true love!" Misa yelled out. "Misa will not leave!"

"Then you're trespassing" Near suddenly chipped in. "If they said you should leave and you refuse it's trespassing and inside a castle, they have the authority to attack you" He said. Misa gasped and held on to Light insisting that Light never do that. "Even if he doesn't your family could also think that Light was kidnapping you and sentence him to death" At this Sachiko gasped and held onto Soichiro who glared at Near. "You don't want that now do you" Near continued speaking.

Misa looked up at Light who looked down at her. "Then Misa will leave to save her Light's life" Misa stated. Everyone in the room watched as she walked away. The messenger nodded in respect and walked out of the room to wait for Misa outside. Sayu looked in between the retreating Misa and her family, her father glaring at her brother.

"Why did you let her leave!" Sayu asked. "Misa and Light are in love! They should be allowed to be-"

"Sayu be quite" Both Light and Soichiro said at the same time. Soichiro said it to keep Sayu out of what was happening, Light just didn't want to hear another one of Sayu's rant about how he and Misa were in deep love. Sayu instantly stayed quite. "Sayu to your room" Soichiro demanded and Sayu quietly left the room.

"You did something" Soichiro stated. Light merely shrugged and walked towards L. He sat on L's lap and slightly smirked when Soichiro glared at him. "Light" Soichiro warned. Light knew he was pushing it, but he wasn't going to allow his father to stop him from being with L. He jumped up when L's arms wrapped around him and L kissed his cheek. It surprised him even more when his mother grabbed his father's arm and pulled him out of the room with a concerned face.

"Thank you Mello" Light thanked the blond chocoholic. Mello shrugged laying back on the bed as he chewed on a piece of chocolate.

"It was nothing I just had to write all fancy and princey like, what are you gonna do when they find out that it was fake?" Mello asked.

"By then hopefully I'll rule the kingdom" Light responded walking to the desk to begin reading. "Even if I'm not I'll refuse. I'm the one that will be king not my father, if they force me to marry Misa I'll destroy the pact anyways and get the marriage annulled." He continued to speak.

The door to the room opened and Sachiko walked in. Matt looked up briefly but when back to playing with his wooden soldier. Mello stopped chewing on the chocolate and sat up while L flipped the page of a book his was reading with Near, Matsuda stood at the corner of the room looking down at the book.

"Light" She stated. Light looked at her. "Your father and I have talked" When that sentence left her mouth all eyes were on her. "And well we decided that we will allow you to rule with L as a couple, as long as you keep and alliance with Misa's kingdom" She stated. Light smiled at her. It would be a pain in the ass to stay in alliance with a moron like Misa, but as long as he stayed with L it should be fine. "Remember though, your father isn't proud of this decision" Sachiko reminded Light. "And Sayu isn't happy either"

* * *

"Dammit L I told you to stop!" Light complained smacking L over the head with a book. The people in the council room all looked at the brunet and raven-haired men with wide eyes. L rubbed the top of his head with a pout. He always pouted whenever Light denied him anything it usual got him what he wanted, and it did it's job because the next minute he was holding Light on his lap and kissing his neck, while he tried to speak with the counsel about some issues with the kingdom. At least he had L.


	23. Present Chapter

**A/N: Here you go your present chapter. This story is officially over. To bad I actually enjoyed it. By the way, this chapter is rated M. Happy reading**

**Responds to reviews:**

**frnight: Thank you for reading, and enjoying the story.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Here's your extra chapter, happy reading. By the way, Your physic abilities were awesome XD**

**Little Ryuu: Your long review was amazing, unfortunatly I have no idea where "superspecialawesome" is from, though my friend says it a lot and I though she was just screwing around by pasting words together. I hope you like this chapter. :3**

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona: Waiting sucks no? **

**Paon: I know the ending was Blarg I bullshitted my way through, becuase I wanted L to be a prince, I just wasn't sure how I would get L and Light to you know, LIVE since they are prince's and Light was cheating on Misa with L. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M.**

**Disclaimer: It is in the first chapter.  
**

Light looked over the balcony of L's palace. It was so much more different then his, instead of over looking a forest, you could see a giant pond, with the occasional fish jumping out. There were mountains in the background, back in his kingdom you could only see flat terrain. He looked straight down to the garden where Mello was playing with Near, and Matt, matsuda was with them as well. Those three tyrants were having fun, and surprisingly were behaving themselves. Light jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He calmed down when L's head rested on his shoulder. No matter how many times the insomniac did that to him he would get used to it.

"Are you well Light?" L asked. Light nodded, leaning back into L's embrace. He's been staying at the castle for a couple of weeks. In those could of weeks he's learned that Misa did get married to another prince from another kingdom, that kingdom is now facing economical problems. His parents have both promised Sayu the kingdom if Light didn't return which would be very likely, he liked it here with L and the others even if he didn't show it. "That is good" L stated. He nuzzled into Light's neck, kissing him there. "I would not like it if you were depressed"

Light flinched when he felt L nibble on his neck. He turned his head in the opposite direction in order to give L more access. "Hey get a room you two!" Mello's voice rang through out the garden, traveling up to where L and Light where. Light glared down at the blond, while L smiled down at him.

"Let's take his advice Light" L whispered into Light's ear, dragging him back into the room. Mello crossed his arms down at the garden with a giant smirk on his face. His job was done. Light blushed when L started to nibble on his ear, hands traveling up his shirt, and playing with his nipples. He blushed further when those same hands traveled down to his pants, beginning to play around with the budged there. He felt L smirk against his neck before being pulled into the bed. "Here I thought I'd never see you blushing my prince" L chuckled out when he leaned back, straddling Light's hips.

"Be quite L" Light warned, pulling L for another kiss. L smirked into the kiss, biting, licking Light's lips until they opened up. His tongue darted in, beginning to play with Light's own tongue while his hands work on getting the shirt off Light. Light arched his back, and sat up to help L remove his shirt. He then began removing L's. Once their shirts were off L began kissing Light's neck where ever he could, leaving marks where he had been, enjoying the moans that Light made when ever he bit hard enough.

Light pulled L's head up, kissing him again, traveling down in order to return the favor of all the bite marks on his neck. L groaned, massaging Light's neck, encouraging him to continue his assault. Light bite down particularly hard on a sensitive area, making L groan. L pried Light away from his neck, going down and taking Light's nipple into his mouth, biting, kissing, and sucking on it. He figured out which action provoked which noise from Light. A bite provoked a whimper, a lick provoked a moan, and a suck provoked a small whimper that seemed to ask for more.

Finally L let go of the nipple, leaning back to admire his work. He smiled when he spotted the wet, and fully attentive stubble, red with abuse. He looked up at Light, smiling even wider at the sight. Light was panting, his hair was stuck on his forehead, a blush spread through his cheeks, covering the bridge of his nose, and his eye were clouded over with Ecstasy. L licked his lips, going back down to take the second nipple in his mouth, the moan that Light produced with just that action practically made him cum on the spot.

L marveled at all the noises that Light made, letting go of the nipple he traveled down, kissing Light's torso all the way down until the edge of his pants. L smiled bit, kissing Light one last time on the stomach, while pulling down Light's pants. Light lifted up his hips, wiggling out of his pants, allowing L to completely pull them off. Light supported himself with his elbows, looking up at L, who was kissing the inside of his thigh, throwing his head back when L got extremely close to his target.

Light never liked being the weaker one, actually he would always be the one in charge, even with his parents he would find a way to get what he wanted, and have things his way, so when L was about to pull down his last pair of clothing he flipped them over, smirking down at L's surprised face. "Don't think you are the one in charge L." Light stated. L smirked, pulling Light down for another kiss. He bite Light lips who only bit back in response, he wasn't going to be the submissive one this time.

Light separated from the kiss, opting for L's chest instead. He licked one nipple, playing with the other one with his hand. L moaned at the attention Light was giving him, massaging Light's back in order to encourage him. His back arch when Light bite down hard on his nipple, almost drawing blood. Light leaned back happy with the damage he did, licking his way down L's body until he reached L's own pants. He pulled them down with help from L who lifted his hips.

Light completely took off L's pants, and then took off both his and L's underwear, leaving both of them naked. Light stared at L's erection, amazed at how hard one man could get, coming back to his senses, Light leaned down, licking only the tip, tasting the pre-cum. Light heard L's groan, and saw L's hands make a fist from the corner of his eyes. He smiled and continued only licking the tip, making L moan, and groan, asking for more. L's eye's shot open when he felt Light completely take him in his mouth, letting out a loud groan when Light hummed.

Light let go of L's erection, licking it from all angles, placing it back in his mouth, beginning to suck on it, grazing it with his teeth as he went up, and licking it when he went down. L panted, wondering how Light could be so good at giving him a blow job if, according to Light, he was his first male lover. He lifted his hips upwards, trying to get Light take more of him when Light was lifting his head, and whimpered when Light placed his hands on his hips, preventing him from moving them.

Light continued giving L a blow job for a couple of seconds before letting go, He panted trying to catch his breath, looking up at L who was covering his eyes with his arm. He smiled, pulling himself back up, sitting back down on L's hips. L uncovered his eyes, when he felt Light sit on him, groaning when he spotted Light naked. Light looked back at L's erection, which was painfully and still at it's full attention. He back up a bit, spotting right above it. L supported himself with his elbows, looking over Light. "As much as I want to enter you now. I do not want you to be in pain." L stated. He reached into the cabinet that was next to his bad, retrieving a tiny bottle of cream.

L spread the cream into his hands, painfully aware of the heat Light radiated. He pulled Light towards him. "This might hurt" L stated, his hand wondering down. Light looked at him with a confused expression. He was about to ask L what was going to hurt, but winced when he felt something entering him. L kissed Light's cheek and lips, while waiting for Light to get slightly used to the feeling of his finger inside. He moved his finger in and out, hearing Light's pants, and whimpers. He added a second one, making Light hold on to the pillow, and close his eyes. L began to kiss him again, hoping to distract him for a bit.

Once Light calmed down, L began moving his finger in and out, scissoring them, and stretching Light while he look for a spot that would completely distract him. Finally, Light's eye shot open and he moaned, back arching completely, and his hands gripping onto the pillow. L smiled happy that he had found Light's prostate and continued to stretch him, hitting the prostate dead on every once in a while. He removed his fingers when he felt Light was loose enough, making Light whimper at the lose of L's fingers.

Light sat up, panting faster then before, and not knowing what he was doing, move back, hovering over L's erection. Light placed his hands on L's chest for support, and began descending. Light's panting grew faster as he felling as if he were about to get split apart. L placed his hands on Light's hips massaging them, trying to comfort Light, who smiled up at him, thanking him, before moaning again when he began descending again. Light was now completely covering L, supporting himself with his hands still on L's chest.

Light waited until the pain began to dull before moving again, moaning in pain when he moved up. L waiting until Light stopped moving up, before angling him and thrusting up. Light moaned, and began to see dots, his back arched as he felt L hit his prostate. Light moaned over and over as L thrust in and out of him, helping L when he felt that he wasn't going fast enough.

L was panting and moaning as well, especially at the feeling of being inside Light tight body. He thrust up again, hitting Light's prostate again, making Light whimper, and move down faster when L thrust up again. L was close, and he could feel it, so he flipped both Light and himself over. Now, Light was on the bottom and L was on top, moving Light's legs above his shoulders before thrusting in faster. Both L and Light screamed when their climax finally came. Light spilled all over L, covering him, while feeling L's own seed spill inside him.

L collapse on top of Light, chuckling in disbelief. Light was finally, officially his, and no one could touch him now. He looked up at Light, who eyes were closing slowly as his panting slowed down. L smiled one last time, kissing Light on the forehead, moving to be beside Light, and covering them both with the bed sheet. For once in his life he actually slept soundly, not worried about what would happen to him while he slept.

* * *

"You okay Light? You seem kinda, squirmy" Mello asked a giant "know it all grin" plaster all over his face. Light glared at him from across the table, wincing when he tried to move. L smiled over at Light, holding his hand from under the table, and kissing him on the cheek. "You see you can't even sit still" Mello laughed.

"You were the same our first time" Matt stated, making Mello laughter stop, and a huge blush take it's spot. Light smiled down at the two when Mello began screaming that he was not squirmy, having Near correct him by saying that he was "squirmy". It all ended with a giant "Fuck you" from Mello as he went back to eating, a giant blush now covering his face.

**A/N: I decided to do Full Metal Alchemist next becuase beside it being one of my favorite anime's. I've been wanting to write a story about it for a while. The details are on my profile's page, of course that's only if you wanna read it.** **Goodbye, thank you for reading this story through, you all make me a happy writter.**


End file.
